RWBY and JNPR Watch Castlevania
by JustLuck
Summary: Team RWBY and team JNPR head to their dorms to rest after attending a Halloween party. When they got to their destination they noticed something in front of their dorms. A gift for Ruby.
1. Chapter 1

**First attempt at creating.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth. The Castlevania games are owned by Konami. The anime storyline is written by Warren Ellis.**

* * *

Teams RWBY and JNPR had fun at the Halloween party they went to… or at least most of them until they decided to head back to the Beacon dorms late at night to rest.

"That party was awesome" Yang said while pumping her fist in the air. Her friends agreed with her.

"Well, it certainly was a unique experience" Weiss said. It was the first non-formal party she has been to. Although, she wished the setup for the party was a bit more formal.

"I think all of us could have had fun if I wasn't STUCK IN A TRASH CAN!" Ruby shouted. She was made that her team stuck a trash can on her to act as her costume.

"Ruby, most of the students are trying to sleep so don't shout." Blake and Ren said while not being slightly freaked out that they were in synch.

Jaune started to speak some facts. "Besides, it was kind of messed up that you used your birthday as an excuse to get candy and other things from us and other people on Halloween."

"Yet you all still gave me something."

"While I don't approve of the method we thought that you should at least get something for you." Pyrrha explained. "By the way, why didn't you or Yang tell us your birthday was coming up. We could have gotten you something more worthwhile."

"You didn't ask."

"My gift to Ruby was taking her to that party."

"Hey, I would tell you when my birthday comes and I'd expect homemade pancakes from all of you." Nora stated.

Ren sighs. "Of course you would."

"I would ask any from Weiss since she can't cook." Ruby warned Nora.

"Hey, I can cook. I just need time to develop the skill."

"How many kitchens are you going to burn down? I sure you can pay a lot for the total amount of damage." Yang quipped making Weiss angry.

Ruby was looking for a way to prevent an outburst from until she noticed a small box in front of her team's dorm. "Someone left a box here." That drifted the attention of the others toward the box she was approaching. She picks up the box and felt something move inside.

Ruby opened the box and found a letter, a disc in a paper envelop, and a multilayered DVD case titled Castlevania. The case showed the back view of a man with a cross symbol surrounded by a more elaborate design on the back of his shirt wielding a short sword and a whip. He was facing a menacing castle during a blood moon. To the left of the castle was vampire. The vampire had red eyes, pointed ears, dark hair, a mustache and a pointed beard. The vampire seemed to be pissed off about something.

Ruby opened the letter and read the contents. "Happy birthday Ruby. Inside of the package is a well-made TV adaptation of a video game series which has about 20 or more games and that doesn't include any remasters or ports. This adaptation is based on the third game in the series, Castlevania: Dracula's Curse. Chronologically, it's the second game to take place in the timeline. The story in the game was below minimal so the writers and production crew had to improvise a lot. Witness the start of the Belmont legacy and the fight against Dracula and other supernatural beings. Beware that this show does target an adult audience due to the show featuring gore, language, and supernatural themes. The games however, have various ratings from E-M. If you don't mind the themes that are going to be presented, then I hope you enjoy watching this series. Also, there is a music CD containing 34 official Castlevania tracks and one fan made cover. From, JL."

As Ruby finished the letter see heard Yang speak. "Did you manage to sucker this person to giving you something?"

Ruby laughed nervously. "I don't know, maybe? I don't know anyone with those initials."

"You might be telling the truth. I don't recognize the initials and can't match them to the student roster." Weiss stated.

"When did you manage to see the roster" Blake questioned her.

Weiss stayed silent on the matter.

"Anyways do you guys want to watch this." Ruby asked everyone.

"While I can't speak for everyone I am willing to watch it, but it is kind of late. It's a little less than an hour until the new day." Jaune stated.

"Oh come on, please." Ruby pleaded Jaune and everyone else with innocent eyes which were too cute to resist. "It's my birthday." She used that excuse for the last time today.

"OK fine. We will watch one episode and then we go to bed. We can watch more tomorrow." Jaune conceded and everyone else agreed.

Both teams went into team RWBY's dorm to watch the show. Ruby opened the case and saw the season one disc alongside two pictures. "The first season is only four episodes." Ruby puts the DVD in the TV player and take the pictures.

"Maybe the first season was a pilot release to see if the show would be popular?" Pyrrha questioned. "We can assume that the show got more than enough popularity since you said 'season one'."

"Seems reasonable. If the case was multilayered then there may at least be two seasons". Ren explained.

Yang notices Ruby looking at two pictures intently. "What are you looking at Ruby?"

"Both are pictures of whips. Both are name 'Vampire Killer', but they look different and don't seem to transform. One is labeled 'leather' and the other is labeled 'morning star'."

"Must symbolize an in-game weapon upgrade." Jaune putting his knowledge as a gamer to work. "Now lets start the episode. I don't think I can stay awake for long."

Ruby plays the first episode.

 **Wallachia, 1455**

 **The screen shows a wasteland filled with skeletons on stakes. A swarm of bats appear flying over the graveyard of skeletons.** **As the bats swarm around one bat gets impaled by a dagger being wielded by a blonde woman. She was wearing a simple dress with a cloak draping behind her and carrying two bags. She stood at the huge front door of a creepy castle gasping in awe of such a structure.**

The opening scene has already put a chill in the spines of both team. Ruby was first person to make an uncomfortable noise due to the scene.

"Barely ten seconds in and we are already seeing death. I guess this series isn't going to play around." Yang said.

"Given the time we are going to see people live simple lives. Of course, there is the exception of who or whatever caused this." Weiss stated her observation.

Jaune was concerned for the woman. "Why is that woman there? There are obvious signs that that castle is dangerous. Turn back."

 **The castle had a gear and some kind of energy system activated.**

Both teams assumed that was the system to open the door.

 **She knocked on the door. The door didn't open immediately so she quickly looked around for some device to open the door until it opened itself which surprised her.**

 **The woman entered the castle and walked through the main hall which was lit by candles hanging on the hall pillars on both sides. She had her dagger clenched in her right hand and looked around for any person or being seemingly knowing that she was in danger get whatever she was looking for.**

 **She turned her head as she as she heard the door closed behind her. Choosing not to let that frighten her she looked forward and saw a dark figure standing on top of the staircase in the main hall with its body covered by a cape leaving its head exposed.**

 **The woman sheathed her dagger. "My name is Lisa. I am from the village of Lupu. I want to be a doctor.**

"I'm assuming that is Dracula she is talking to." Blake stated.

"Well, she is going to die". Nora quickly wrote off Lisa. She was expecting this from the first ten seconds and she was sure everyone else had the same thought.

"While that may seem likely at this moment, we don't know that for sure." Ren shot down Nora's claim.

"Why did she come to this demonic creature to ask about medicine?" Weiss asked doubting that this creature would had any medical knowledge. "I sure he could have just gone to library or another doctor to study medicine."

 **Dracula walked towards the stairs, but quickly vanished and reappeared on the lower floor movind behind the hallway pillars silently. "You bang on my front door because you want to daub chicken blood on peasants."**

" **Don't mistake me for a witch. Everybody out there already does that." Lisa stated that fact with an annoyed look on her face. "I believe in science, but I need to know more. I've exhausted my other options and all the stories say the man who lives here has secret knowledge." She said as she backed up and looked around for the man she is talking to.**

Weiss got her question somewhat answered. "So after viewing all of your immediate sources and text around your village you come seeking this creature to ask for medical knowledge because of stories stated that he has secret knowledge?"

"She is practically making a deal with the devil assuming she doesn't get killed by Dracula." Jaune stated.

 **Dracula appears behind her and spoke which spooked her. "I am Vlad Dracula Tepes and I don't get many visitors."**

Ruby was quick to respond. "That's because most people have common sense to stay away from your creepy castle."

" **What have you to trade for my knowledge, Lisa from Lupu?"**

 **Lisa steeled herself and walked forward a bit before turning around to talk to him. "Perhaps I could help you relearn some manners." Lisa saw Dracula stand up straight with a slightly confused look on his face as she lectured him. "I've crossed the threshold of your home, and you have haven't offered me a drink or even to take my coat."**

The group had a small laugh at this.

"Wow she just called him out at not being a gentleman." Yang said.

"Give the design of his castle you would figure that Dracula would have the manners of a noble. I guess the lack of interaction with people took a toll on him." Weiss then remembered the graveyard outside the castle. "On second thought he might just be a heartless murderer."

"Those people could have pissed him off in some way like breaking into his home and trying to kill him."

 **Dracula steps forward and looks down on her. "What if I took a drink from you? Or have you loaded yourself with silver, crosses, and garlic in superstitious fear?"**

" **I might have eaten some roasted garlic earlier. Was that rude? It was all I had left." Lisa admitted.**

"At least she was honest, but I don't think she should have admitted that." Pyrrha said.

"The items Dracula listed may have an effect on vampires, but the he mentioned implied that they would have little effect on him." Ren explained.

" **I'm really not interested in superstition-" Dracula laughs and walks around her "or being some muttering wise woman cheating people with boiled nettles and entrails. I want to heal people. I want to learn. Will you help me?" she asked without fear.**

" **You are definitely different to most humans I have met in recent times."**

" **Maybe I can teach you to like people again, or at least tolerate them, or stop putting them on sticks."**

"If she can manage that then she be saving a lot of lives beyond the use of medicine." Ruby said happily.

"It might be possible since she has been making a positive impression so far." Pyrrha commended Lisa.

 **Dracula chuckles at that remark and walks down the hall with Lisa following. "I gave that up a long time ago. Where is Lupu Village?"**

" **You don't travel much."**

" **I can travel. This entire structure is a traveling machine."**

I can believe that they can have a gear system to open doors in this time, but I highly doubt they have the technology to move a building such as a house, let alone a castle." Weiss said skeptically.

"Oohhh, maybe its magic. He is a magical being and he has a magical device to move his castle." Nora beamed while making her conclusion.

"That… might actually be believable. This is a dark fantasy and the letter clearly said that supernatural themes are present." Weiss consented. "However, this doesn't mean that magic is real in our world."

"If we can have aura and a semblance then why can't we have magic?"

"An aura and a semblance are our innate and personal abilities. There are no records of magic. You don't see people using their semblance without aura or using elemental attacks without dust.

Blake steps in to stop the discussion. "Can we just finish this episode? Your just wasting time debating."

Weiss and Nora agreed to stop their debate and continue watching the show.

" **But… you don't. Do you?" Lisa questioned his personal traveling record. "Maybe you should the world is changing." They both stop moving. "Travel, like people do. You might like it."**

 **Dracula raises an eyebrow at her. "I've know you two minutes and you offer for me to walk the earth like an ordinary peasant while I give you the knowledge of immortals, the true science." Dracula gestures to the door which opened revealing his laboratory. His scientific equipment is on the lower floor while his archive is on the upper floor.**

 **Lisa gasps in amazement as she looks around.**

"So, we are all in agreement that Dracula is the most advanced being in the show?" Jaune asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

" **My. They won't be peasants anymore if you teach them." Lisa encouraged Dracula. "They won't live such short, scared lives if they have real medicine." Lisa approached Dracula. "They won't be superstitious if they learn how the world really works."**

" **Why should I do that?" Dracula asked while chuckling.**

" **To make the world better." Lisa places her hand on her chest. "Start with me, and I'll start with you."**

 **Dracula smiles and bows. "I think I might like you."**

"There are the signs for an early romance." Blake said now getting interested in the story. Maybe she should buy some dark fantasy novels if she really liked this show. She looked at her friends and noticed that they are getting more interested in this show.

 **Both proceed further into the laboratory to start their studies.**

* * *

 **Targoviste, Wallachia, 1475**

 **The screen pans down into the city where a mob of people are watching something burn. In that fire was Lisa who was groaning.**

"Why are they burning her?" Ruby asked unnerved by the scene.

 **Priests are holding up crosses murmuring a prayer of sorts.**

 **One of the priest just stands their watching her burn with no remorse. He was wearing white robes, a religious cap and a which hanged around his shoulders with a cross on each side. A short and moderately large man with a bushy beard and thick mustache walked up to him.**

" **So there were devil engines in her house Bishop?" the short man asked the Bishop.**

" **I saw them with my own eyes. Glass in shapes you've never seen, thin as paper. Lightning. Strange weeds and tools. Witch's things." The Bishop said menacingly. "Of all the witches I've rooted out, none had such a collection."**

"So they are burning her for have scientific equipment from Dracula?" Weiss said shocked by the actions she witnessed. "All of that equipment, medicine, and knowledge could have made the live of the people easier and they are burning her for having it?"

"Everyone could have benefited from it. Even the Priest, but they reject it in favor of their practices and simple lives." Pyrrha added in.

"If they were holy men they would have stoned her rather than burned her"

"Are they technically supposed to stone her rather than burn her alive?" Jaune asked Ren.

"Yes." Came Ren's short reply.

" **And it had come to this?"**

" **She called it all science, Mayor." The Bishop gestures towards Lisa and then pointed his finger to his head quickly. "Lisa Tepes of Lupu was so far gone that she couldn't see that it was all given to her by Satan."**

"I'll admit that technological advancement and some business practices can ruin people, but the type of technology we've seen can in no way make a person crazy for wanting to study and practice. This is a necessary opportunity and you want to snuff it out." The heiress ranted.

" **I've made some small study of the chemical sciences myself, you know." The Mayor said while stroking his mustache.**

 **The Bishop glared at the Mayor for that statement.**

" **J-just a study, of course. I-I'd never think to practice such things." The Mayor quickly waved off the suspicion of the Bishop after incriminating himself.**

"You would think that the mayor would have more power in town, but it seems that the Bishop is of higher authority. The authority of the church must be great in Wallachia." The redheaded champion hypothesized.

" **The Archbishop would prefer that life in Wallachia be kept simple, Mayor." The Bishop smirked as he heard Lisa scream. "Simple. Pure. Good."**

 **Lisa was crying and groaning at the burning stake. "Don't hurt them! They don't understand!" She spoke out loud.**

" **Who is she talking to?" The Mayor wondered.**

" **I believe she's exhorting Satan not to take revenge on us, which a suppose is almost commendable, for a witch." The Bishop was almost impressed at the scene. "Perhaps I'll say a prayer for her. A small one."**

"It's one thing to punish someone for their misdeeds, but it is another to kill someone and take some sort of pleasure from it. Atrocious." Pyrrha was disgusted by the Bishop.

"He better pray for forgiveness. Not that I will do anything for him." Nora knew at this point that the Bishop and the church were screwed by Dracula when he finds out.

 **Lisa was panting and coughing from the fire. "I know it's not your fault, butt… if you can hear… they don't know what they are doing. Be better than them. Please!" She pleaded out loud hoping that somehow Dracula would hear her wherever he is at the moment. The fire soon consumes here.**

 **The intro plays (Play Castlevania: Main Title ost)**

"T -that is certainly a dark intro." The young Arc is nervously.

"We did see some rather important figures though. We will be introduced to them fast because this is a short season." Ren reasoned.

 **The screen shows a village, most likely Lupu. A large bell can be heard in the distance.**

 **A lone figure is walking across the bridge passing by a couple of people. This figure was Dracula.**

 **He bore a ring on his left index finger which is proof of his marriage to Lisa. He was wearing a dark coat with the collar popped up, a dark gray dress shirt, black slacks, and black boots. He was carrying a bag strapped around his shoulder.**

 **Dracula stopped in the middle of the breezy road and noticed that the fence to his human home was broken and may have also noticed the blood on the ground beneath him. He proceeds pass the broken fence through a field of tall grass. Crows were flocked above him.**

"Death flags are being confirmed for Dracula." The kitty ninja commented.

 **As he got home he was shocked and dropped his bag. His human home was destroyed. Trails of black smoke indicated that it was burned down.**

 **An elderly woman approached behind him. "Are you Mr. Tepes? She talked about you."**

 **Dracula turns to face her. "What happened? Where is my wife?"**

" **Oh. The Bishop tool her. Witchcraft, he said. They're burning her at the stake."**

 **Dracula tried to contain his fury as the old woman spoke. "She was good to me, your wife. A good doctor" The elderly woman placed a bundle of flowers on the site of the destroyed house. "It's not right what happened.**

"We all agree that was messed up, but makes sense in this time period." Everyone voiced.

" **Where are they holding her? The cathedral?" Dracula pressed for information.**

" **Oh. Oh no sir. Sh-she'll be dead by now." The woman regretfully explained.**

 **Dracula clenched his fist. "What?"**

" **I don't care what they say. I won't take joy in that woman being killed by the Church. I'm here remembering her instead."**

"There is a bit of humanity" Jaune commented.

 **Dracula stood there crying bloody tears.**

Yeah that's not disturbing at all. Must be a vampire or at least an undead thing." The blonde brawler said.

" **She said to me, 'if you would love me as a man, then live as a man. Travel as a man.'" He quoted her with his sharp nailed hands reaching out.**

" **She said you were traveling."**

" **I was. The way men do. Slowly." Dracula closed his hands. "No more." He declared turned to face the elder woman with blood red eyes and yellow pupils, scaring her.**

"I know your mad, but please don't take it out on the woman." Ruby was scared that Dracula might kill the woman out of rage.

"She probably would have gotten killed by the Church if she tried to defend his wife." Her sister replied.

"If your going to kill people just limit it to the members of the Church." Jaune suggested.

 **Dracula walks towards the woman direction. "I do this last kindness in her name, she who loved you humans and cared for your ill. Take your family and leave Wallachia tonight. Pack and go, and do not look back…" Dracula put himself on fire with his magic which terrified the woman "for no more do I travel as a man.**

 **The woman held a cross she had on her person, using it as a ward for Dracula. He soon teleported in a pillar of fire.**

"He had enough mercy to give her a fair warning to leave before doing what he plans to do." Jaune said as he and Ruby sighed in relief for the old lady.

 **The woman started to run home. The flowers she placed ere burning.**

 **The screen transitioned to Lisa's corpse, full burned and still burning until it fell apart. The civilians present are celebrating at the scene.**

"These people are almost as guilty as the Church." Nora growled angrily.

"The Church has them convinced that they are doing good by burning her." Her childhood friend said. "However, the Church does have a bit of justification since she was married to Dracula whether they know it or not."

" **Ah, there. Quite a show. Drinks?"**

 **The Bishop yawns. "I should minister to the Archbishop. I fear he's not long for this world, to be honest." He walks away from the burning platform with the Mayor in tow.**

" **Off to heaven with hi, eh? I suppose that's the ultimate goal for you priest, serving God in his true house and all that."**

"The Church would stray further away for their 'holy' goals if the Bishop was in charge." Blake stated.

" **It holds little appeal for me, to be honest." The Bishop denied the possibility.**

" **Really?"**

"Bullshit, he is faking humility because he know he can change the system for his desires."

"Language Yang."

"Not now Ruby."

"I think he wants to maintain his hands-on approach." Weiss deduced.

" **There's so much left to be done on earth. Wallachia could be God's own country had I but time to burn out all the evils that hide here."**

 **Suddenly an explosion goes off behind them which enhances the fire and causes it to start taking form in the image of Dracula.**

"That's one hell of an entrance." Everyone agreed with Yang.

" **What have you done?" The image of Dracula asked menacingly.**

 **The Mayor was shaking in his boots. "Satan."**

 **The fiery image of Dracula is complete. "What have you done to my wife?" It almost sounded like a command than a question.**

 **The Bishop started to chant with his cross held out. "In nominee Patris et Filii…"**

" **I am Vlad Dracula Tepes, and you will tell me why this thing has happened to my wife." He commanded.**

" **Oh no! Oh, God! Dracula!" The Mayor was beyond surprised. "He was supposed to be a myth, a story made by heretics!" He denied Dracula's existence.**

" **She… she's a witch." The tried to justify the actions of the Church.**

 **Lisa Tepes was a woman of Science, and the only thing that justified humanity's stench upon this planet." Dracula declared.**

"She was the only person who kept Dracula from attacking anymore people until this point." Pyrrha softly said. "Traveling like a man must have given him an up-close view of the ugliness of humanity." She knew that an ideal world and a realistic world will always collide.

" **You are not real." The Bishop denied his existence. "You are fiction that justified the practice of black magic!" He fervently stated.**

" **A fiction." Dracula did not like being mocked. "You take my wife and deny I even exist!"**

 **Dracula starts to warn everyone in the city, present or not. "I give you one year, Wallachians. You have one year to make your peace and remove any marks you have laid upon the land. One year, and then I'll wipe all human life from the land of Wallachia. You took that which I love, so I will take from you everything you have and everything you have ever been. One year." Dracula's image disappears in an explosion of fire causing a shockwave to push back all of the citizens and break all the glass windows.**

"Everyone has one year to leave Wallachia. They at least have a chance to live." Ruby was being hopeful that no one will get killed.

"Ruby, the people will think that the Church will protect them. Protection they will never receive." Weiss bore the bad news to Ruby regretfully.

"I'm afraid that even if they leave their country Dracula will hunt them down." Jaune added more bad news causing Ruby to whimper in fear for the citizens.

 **A fire shower starts to fall upon the city and the people run in terror.**

 **Dracula stares angrily at the glass like device he used to send his message which now shattered and floated around the center of the room.**

 **Dracula walks towards a research table and starts destroying books, glass flask and then the table out of anger.**

" **One year!" he yelled as he shot lightning at the floating glass shards causing the mirror to reform. "It will take one year to summon an army from the guts of hell itself!"**

"He is not going to spare anyone with that army." Blake was dreading the time when the one year grace period comes to an end and all hell breaks loose.

 **The door to the room Dracula was in opened. (Play Castlevania: There are no innocents)**

" **No." The new arrival said.**

" **What do you mean, no? That woman was the only reason on earth for me to tolerate human life!" Dracula's tone got harsher as he turned to face the new figure.**

 **The figure became more focused, but the blinding light covered the details on him with the back view. He had long hair, a coat and a sword sheathed on his left side of his body.**

" **Then find the one who did the deed."**

"I said that earlier."

"Found you new favorite character Jaune?"

"It's to early to say Nora."

 **The new arrival continued. "If you loose an army of the night on Wallachia, you cannot undo it, and many thousands of people just as innocent as her will suffered and die." Dracula sneered at this.**

" **There are no innocents! Not anymore" Dracula shouted. "Any one of them could have stood up and said, 'no, we won't behave like animals anymore.'" Dracula clenched his raised hand drawing his blood with his nails.**

"Yet most people don't want to change." The champion said.

" **I won't let you do it. I grieve with you, but I won't let you commit genocide."**

"Wait a minute, is that his son?" Ruby said surprised.

"It would appear so. He is the only other being that we know of in the castle." Ren said.

 **Dracula growls in anger and rushed to claw the person who was readying his sword, but was slow to react. Blood starts pouring out.**

 **(OST end)**

"He attacked his own son out of anger for the humans." Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha said together.

"Dracula is already gone." Blake finished their thought.

* * *

 **The screen changes to day time with a choir singing.**

 **Targoviste, Wallachia :1476**

 **People are gathering in from of the Catherdral to listen and then the Archbishop comes into view, exiting the Cathedral by being carried in his chair.**

"Wow, he is ugly." Nora commented.

 **He raises his sharp nailed hands to silence the audience. He breaths before starting his speech. "For twenty years have I served you and God as the Archbishop to Targoviste Cathedral. Yet, never before have I felt the love of God shine upon this great city. A little more than a year ago, many of us suffered a vision during the God-willed punishment of a witch in our midst."**

" **The devil himself came to us and threatened us with doom in one year. And yet, here we are. The devil lied. Why should we be surprised? Do we not know the devil for a liar?" The sky turns into a dark red color.**

"Speaking to soon." Said the blonde knight.

"You should have left." Ruby said.

" **Do we not know his work to be illusion? Of course, we do. Illusions and falsehoods hold no fear for us, for we are righteous of Targoviste, living as if cradled in the love of God." As soon ashe stretched out his hands blood started to rain down.**

"It has begun."

 **The citizens are crying in fear as they get soaked in blood. Monstrous beings started to rain down upon them. These beings were in their infant, larval state.**

 **The ground started to shake destroying houses and the blood rain crushes the buildings.**

Everyone started to feel sick at the scene, especially Ruby, Jaune and Weiss.

 **The ground started to crack. The windows on the Cathedral shattered and started falling upon the Archbishop and his men, impaling them.**

 **The archbishop survived the initial strike and tried to get up. He saw the building burst into a blaze and watched the fire rise into the sky taking the form of Dracula's face which started speaking to the people.**

" **One year. I gave you one year to make your peace with your God. And what do you do? Celebrate the day you killed my wife."**

"How are you going to celebrate the death of a person? That's fucked up."

"Language." Ruby said while trying to hold down the bile rising up.

"I don't care."

" **One year I gave you while I assemble my armies. And now I bring you death." Dracula's image fades away. "You had your chance."**

 **An explosion of fire occurs again and Dracula's castle teleports into the city. All of the windows in the city start opening up violently. From these windows spawn the army of the night ready to terrorize the city. The beast started to run amok killing everyone one sight. Slashing, piercing, and bisecting every man, woman, and child. Organs and intestines fall onto the ground. The beasts even shot blast of fire into buildings killing anyone hiding.**

At this point Ruby, Weiss, and Jaune ran to the bathrooms in the dorms to vomit at this sight. The others are holding strong, but are very unsettled.

As soon as everyone got back together they took a moment to breath. They must steel themselves for the reset of this episode and the rest of the series now knowing what to expect.

 **A swarm of bats start to take the form of Dracula's face while the beast continue to cause havoc. "Kill everything you see. Kill them all. And once Targoviste has been made into a graveyard for my love, go forth into the country."**

 **The night army starts to make its way out of the city. "Go to all the cities of Wallachia: Arges, Severin, Greslt, Chilia, Enlsara. Go now and kill. Kill for my love! Kill for the only true love I ever knew. Kill for the endless lifetime of hate before me." The swarm of bats disperse and a Crow flies towards the screen.**

"It's the end of humanity in Wallachia. Dracula is not playing games." Jaune said. Everyone had a somber look on their face. They knew where Dracula was coming from, but they can't approve of his course of action.

* * *

 **The screen cuts to a village out in the sticks. A man (Bosha) started talking. "So I say to him 'It's my goat. I've been tending to goats since I was four years old.'". The man talking was talking to another person in a tavern (Kob) which had a few other people in it, Belmont included.**

" **Right, right." Kob agreed.**

" **And I'd know if my goat was in love with you."**

" **For God's sake."**

" **He says to me, 'I know your goat's in love with me."**

No one in the ream approves of bestiality.

" **So you said how, Bosha?"**

" **So I said how! And he says, 'Well, she fucks me, don't she?"**

" **And that's when you hit him." Kob concluded the story while Bosha drinks.**

"I don't think that story was about goat herding." Nora said.

 **Bosha slams his drink on the tabled and points to his eye. "Right across the eyes with a shovel. And now the headman says I have to pay the bastard money because he went blind." He said annoyed. Kob drinks his beer.**

"You cause an irreversible injury to a coworker. You either pay of the damages or lose your job." The heiress stated the facts. "Yet, you choose to waste your time and money at a bar. You must not care for your job.

" **Not fair."**

" **So I say to him, 'you didn't think he was gonna go blind fucking a goat with a mange."**

"Ok so maybe it was a goat." Nora was ready to take back her previous claim.

" **That would have been your fault, too." Kob stated fact.**

" **I would have gotten blamed for that, too." Bosha admitted. "But what am I supposed to do when I find my goat laying on its side in the field, fucked within an inch of its life and a naked man with blood and straw all over his peck?"**

"Disgusting!"

" **Hit him with a shovel"**

I'm getting strong wingman vibes from the lanky dude. He is either parroting or finishing the other's sentence." Yang said before turning to Ruby. "I'm surprised that you have said 'language' during the entire conversation."

"With the massacre scene from before along with the letter I know what to expect now. Calling it out is not only repetitive, but also minor compared to what we will see." She explained. "Just know that I'm still calling it out in my mind." The others knew where she was going.

" **Fucking right I hit him with a shovel!" Bosha calls out to the bartender. "More ale for me and my cousin Kob!"**

" **Brother."**

 **Bosha didn't seem to like the term 'brother' and addressed it. "Look we might have had the same father, but you came out of my aunt.**

"They are similar to us Ruby."

"But we were raise as sisters. I don't think they were raise like us."

" **Don't make me get the shovel."**

" **Anyone else while I'm pouring?" The bartender asked.**

" **One over here." One of the patrons responded. He had a fur cloak on.**

"Is that the guy on the cover?" Ruby asked.

"I think so sis."

 **A scrawny man comes through the door panting. "Ale! For Christ's sake!" He closes the door.**

" **Bosha calls his name. "Piter. We was just wondering if you'd spotted any attractive sheep on your ride out. What's the word, mate?"**

 **Piter walks towards the bartender for his drink. He drank his ale fast. "The hord'es been seen, sweeping the west!"**

" **Shit! You think they'll reach us?" Kob asked now concerned.**

" **I think they might pass us by. I don't know. I hope."**

"You better pray that our lucky, You don't have huntsman and huntresses like us." Nora exclaimed.

"What about the man on the cover?" Ruby asked

"He is a likely warrior, but he is only one man. He can fight an entire army on his own." Ren answered.

 **Piter continued. "I'm told they're closing on Greslt."**

" **Serves 'em right" Bosha already writing off the people of Greslt. "Stuck-up bastards."**

 **The bartender tried to interject, but was cut off. "No. No, it all comes down to the families and the houses, doesn't it? The houses of Greslt."**

 **Bosha spits as he continued. "Vlad Dracula? An old family. The capital? All run by the great houses. And they are not even the worst."**

"If you can count the leaders of the Church as members of a noble family then he is correct." Pyrrha said.

"Who does he claim to be worse though?" Blake wondered.

" **The Belmonts?" Bosha said with a lot of hatred.**

Wait, aren't the Belmonts supposed to be the heroes of this show?" Ruby was confused on how the hero family brought chaos to Wallachia.

The letter did say that this series takes place in the second Chronological game. Maybe something happened in the previous game or somewhere in between." Weiss deduced.

 **The man sitting in the far table turns his head to listen to the conversation. He had brown unkempt hair, a stubble beard and a scar going down his left eye.**

"There is our protagonist." Yang announced. "The man suspected to be a Belmont from the DVD case."

" **We should have killed all the Belmonts." Bosha finished.**

 **The suspected Belmont turns his head away and raise his hand to scratch his head. "Shit."**

The credits play.

"What a gruesome show." The resident champion said.

"Yeah, I's not sure if this is something we should watch." Her leader said.

"You can't deny that the premise is outstanding despite all the dark themes. I'm interested to see who the story proceeds." Blake had gotten the agreement for everyone though some people did hesitate. Namely the ones who left for the bathroom.

"Think you can handle it Rubes." Yang asked her sister.

"Y-yeah."

"Hopefully I don't get nightmares when I sleep." Said the blonde knight.

Ruby stood up and addressed. Everyone. "Guys, if you're willing, do you want to watch more tomorrow?" she asked. This was a unique gift to her and she wanted to experience it with her friends.

"Sure." Everyone agreed.

"Only after class and finishing homework." Weiss added.

Ruby dread the word homework and she know that Weiss was going to get on her case slacked off. "Fine. Let's go to bed and watch more tomorrow."

* * *

 **Love or hate it this is my first story. The track list I gave in the story is based on the list shown in Smash Ultimate. Two songs already got a new remix. Well know the rest soon, but I might use older official version of any song after the first season. The fan made cover is for Bloody Tears made by kaede.**

 **I didn't know the name of the guys at the tavern until I put on subtitles after watching the show twice in English dub. Can't enjoy the show at the volume I wanted with someone, so I got to watch on my computer in with Japanese audio which was a slight downgrade to me for the series but was accurate.**

 **I also don't know if Alucard's long sword is the one used in SotN or a new look for the Crissaegrim. Hopefully someone can clear that for me.**

 **How I see certain RWBY characters in the world of Castlevania as a specific character of group with little to no thought:**

 **Jaune Arc would be a Belmont. If I'm forced to pick a specific Belmont then it had to one lesser known, Christopher. I barely know him next to Juste.**

 **Glynda Goodwitch is Sypha Belnades or a member of the Belnades clan.**

 **Weiss Schnee would be Shanoa or a member of the Belnades clan. Maybe Charlotte…**

 **Pyrrha would be a member of the Morris clan.**

 **Can't compare anyone to Grant since I barely know the character.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This fic is the reason why my phone and PC notifications blew up for the first time in my life. Since it's November I am thankful that you viewers decided to give this fic a try. I know that someone else may have planned on doing this and can probably do better, but I beat them to the punch. They are still free to do their version.**

 **Now with that out of the way, I DON'T LOVE ANY OF YOU VIEWERS. If you don't like this, then don't read it and wait for someone else to do this. Don't make story request in the review section even though I may be crazy enough to waste my life doing it at some point.**

 **Part of this chapter was already done before the first upload, but the delay was due head pain I been experiencing for the past few days in the back of my head. Well, now it's the top. If it weren't for that then this chapter would have gone up earlier.**

 **This fic is just an experiment to me.**

 **Anyways, disclaimer in the previous chapter applies to this one.**

* * *

Classes ended a bit early the next day. All first-year students got lucky that they didn't get an assignment from Doctor Oobleck since that would have taken a majority of the day to complete if students tried to do everything at once. They did however, got and assignment from Professor Port. The assignment was to submit an essay explaining a theory on how enhanced versions of existing Grimm species can affect the behavior of another species of Grimm and cause a new variant of Grimm to appear.

While Professor Port's class is extremely boring, he does give out easier assignments compared to Doctor Oobleck.

Both star first year teams got the assignment done in about an hour and twenty minutes. It's a few minutes past 4 pm. Both teams are gathered in team RWBY's dorm with the next episode of Castlevania set up.

"Wow Ruby, you must be excited for this series despite what we saw yesterday." Jaune cause everyone to wince at what they saw in the first episode.

"I'm not excited. I'm just… tense and very curious at how the story will progress now that we got the hero as the focus of the show." Ruby explained herself.

"She tried to get a sneak peek before starting the assignment and Weiss got on her case."

"Yang I told you I was just setting up the show for everyone." Ruby tried to cover for her actions.

"Keep telling yourself that." Both Yang and Weiss said as Ruby plays the episode.

 **Crickets are chirping as the screen slowly zooms in a village with the taverns lights on.**

 **Bosha slams his drink on the table and spit of to the side hitting the floor.**

"Disgusting." Weiss commented.

 **The Belmont was listening in on the conversation from the opposite end of the tavern with an annoyed look. "It's all about these old families, like the Belmonts, who control all the power and go to war with each other. And who's caught in the middle?" Bosha asked his fellow patrons.**

" **We are." His cousin answered.**

" **We are because we don't matter." Bosha slowly stated.**

"Imagine if Jaune's, Weiss's and Pyrrha families had a similar rivalry here." Nora tried to draw parallels.

"While I see where you are coming from Nora I don't appreciate being used in that kind of comparison. We practical be welcoming Grimm to the borders of our respective home kingdoms." Jaune and Weiss agreed with Pyrrha.

" **Do you know why? Where'd you come from?" Bosha asked his cousin.**

" **Well, out of your aunt, according to you." Kob replied.**

Nora and Yang chuckled at that mild burn.

" **You came from shit." Bosha put his finger on Kob's chest. "I came from shit. We all came from shit."**

"You could have just said that you were born of lower class." Weiss didn't like the fat man's crude answer.

" **We just work for a living every day of our lives." The Belmont tried to drink away what he was hearing but realized that he was out of ale. "We just keep those bastards in food and wool." Treavor gets up and approaches the bartender's counter. "Slaves! That's what we are. Slaves to great old families and their games."**

 **The Belmont interrupts the conversation. "Sorry. Can I get my ale? It's just that I think I'm sobering up." He explained.**

"Awkward situations at a bar." Yang knew since she caused one for Junior at his bar.

"Yang do you think this character is similar to Uncle Qrow?"

"I'm getting that impression Ruby. It may just be the fact that they are both drunk."

" **All right, all right, but I wanna see some coin from you know." The bartender demanded.**

 **The Belmont groans at the fact that he has to pay now instead of when he's done drinking. He nearly stood up straight as he checked his right side for the money with the others watching him. He stumbles a bit before checking his left side.**

 **Bosha notices something on the man's chest as he pulled out a satchel of money.**

" **Oi! What's that on your chest?"**

" **My shirt."**

Yang laughs at that response. "Classic."

 **The man presents the money to the bartender. "Just one more tankard, eh? Something to kepp me warm while I find a tree to sleep under."**

"I think you had enough for one night." Pyrrha said.

 **Bosha walked right up to the man. "That's a family crest. I know it.**

" **I don't." The drunk man said trying to be funny. He turns toward the bartender. "Just one more drink and then I'll leave, all right?"**

 **Bosha caught the man off guard by getting in his face. "That's a Belmont crest."**

"Now its confirmed that this drunkard is the Belmont on the case. I expected better behavior and more from someone of his status." Weiss disapproves of the Belmont's current status.

"We haven't seen him in action yet Weiss. Just give him a chance." Ruby defended the Belmont.

" **Really?" The Belmont tried to escape the accusation by paying the bartender. "Look, here's the money." He dropped the payment on the counter.**

" **You're a Belmont, aren't you? House of Belmont, Family Belmont!" Bosha was made pissed off that such a man was in front of him at the moment.**

" **Never met them." The man denied his connection to the Belmonts. He waved his hand at the bartender. "Listen, just forget it. I'll just go.**

 **Bosha shoves the man. "No! You're a Belmont! This is all your fault."**

" **I don't know what you're talking about."**

"He is on the verge of incriminating himself." Blake said.

"I doubt this man did anything." Ren said. "I wonder what his family is being accused of to bring the accusation upon him?"

Weiss frowned at Ren's question. She knows that Some Faunus outside of the White Fang tend to associate her with her father's deeds as if she just as guilty as him.

" **Yes, you do." Kob said holding his fist in hand.**

" **Yes, you do." Bosha said slower. "Everyone knows the Belmonts dealt in black magic. The Belmonts dealt with monsters.**

" **The Belmonts fought monsters, son…" The drunk man defended Belmonts until a moment later he realized that he may have hinted to his identity. He glanced away from his accuser and tried to save himself, "so I'm told." He looked back at his accuser and tried to reassure him that his shirt doesn't guarantee a connection between him and the Belmont family. "This is just an old shirt."**

" **The Belmonts were excommunicated by the church, banished, disowned, their lands taken because they were evil." Bosha explained.**

" **Evil." Kob reiterated.**

"Seems like someone got delegated to the wingman role." Jaune commented.

" **And now Dracula's hordes are abroad in the land." Bosha stated the effect of his claim. "And whose fault is that?" Bosha clenched his fists while cracking them.**

" **Well, it ain't mine."**

" **The Belmonts traded in black magic, and now black magic is all over Wallachia." Bosha narrowed his eyes. "I think you know exactly whose fault that is."**

"You can sense the hate in his eyes." Ren observed.

"We don't have enough information on this world to prove that accusation true, but I believe it is implied that it is true." Pyrrha said. "Given what we have seen so far the Belmonts had nothing to do with the terror Dracula has brought."

"It may have something to do with the first chronological game. Regardless of the lore, I don't believe that a person should labeled for the practices and mistakes his or her family has done." Weiss was speaking from personal experience. "At least until proven otherwise." She added.

 **The suspected Belmont is just about done with the fat man. He raised his hands and closed his eyes. "I'm leaving, okay? I'm leaving now." He tried to leave until Bosha raised his arm in front of him which he quickly pushed away.**

" **So you can lead your monster friends back here?" Bosha accused him.**

" **Talking about somewhere to piss and somewhere else to sleep." The Belmont retorted.**

" **No, you can sleep right here."**

" **You haven't got your shovel." The drunk man smugly replied.**

"I fight senses are tingling. A bar fight is coming!" Nora was a bit excited about a casual brawl. Not to the same extent as Yang.

"Hell yeah."

"Only you brutes would find that entertaining." The heiress muttered.

 **(Play Castlevania: Tavern Brawl)**

 **Without warning Bosha strikes the Belmont in the face with a right hook, forcing him back and drawing blood. "I don't need it. Confess and I'll make it quick. What's your name?" He appoached him.**

" **Jesus of Nazareth." The Belmont said lowly, just loud enough for Bosha to hear him. "Look, I'm carrying a short sword and a whip."**

 **Before the Belmont could finish whatever else he was going to say, Bosha kicked in the nuts. "Try again."**

Jaune covered himself and Ren's eye twitched. They felt like that kick had just reached out of the screen and hit them.

"Your weapons are an empty threat to me." Nora said.

"The fat man has enough balls to challenge an armed person like that." The blonde brawler said. "Don't worry guys, I won't do that to you two even though it has its uses." She said to Jaune and Ren.

"While I don't approve of that kind of strike I don't think it's a tournament illegal move. You might get into trouble doing that in a class spar."

Jaune was thankful for what Pyrrha mentioned but was dreading what he may potentially experience. "Maybe I should wear a cup." He muttered.

 **This time the Belmont complied with the demand while groaning. "Trevor Belmont. House of Belmont. Last son of the Belmont family. Happy now?" The now named Trevor Belmont glared at his nut kicker.**

"Now we have a name." Blake commented.

" **Now." Bosha tried to kick Trevor in the nuts again but this time he caught the leg and slowly raised the leg higher. It didn't just put the fat man off balance. He fell as Trevor let go.**

" **Hey!" The bartender yelled rushing up to Trevor. Trevor kicked Bosha while he was down and drawing blood until the bartender got close enough to punch him. The other patrons rushed up to get a piece of Trevor.**

"Trevor didn't start the fight. Yet he is getting punished as if he did." The Mistral champion was unamused.

"Patron favoritism." Yang said. "Besides, most bar fights do start with some form of disrespect. Although, I don't think Trevor will be gaining respect at the end of this fight."

"Perhaps not until the end of the season." Weiss added. "Despite his family history, he doesn't exactly leave a desirable first impression."

 **Whoever the last was running up to Trevor stepped on Bosha's face causing him to bleed from his nose. "Fucking face down here!"**

"You could just get up before that happened?" Jaune asked to no one.

 **Trevor see the bartender attempting another punch, so he sidestepped and hit the bartender in the back of the head causing him to fall over. Piter follows up with a lucky left punch but missed his right punch and was sluggishly pushed away. The bartender already got up to swing at Trevor again, but Trevor side stepped and combed him with a knee to the gut and a punch to the face.**

 **Trevor was still feeling the effects of the ale until he heard the Kob approach. The tall man readied his fist practically telegraphing his attack to the Belmont. However, Trevor did nothing and took the punch to the face. He was sent flying backwards and flipped over as soon as he made contact with the floor and landed near the fireplace.**

"This will happen if you drink on the job. As cool as uncle Qrow is don't be like him Ruby."

"You say that, but you were at a club."

"I was looking for information."

"That was the first time, but what about the second time when we were looking for info on Torchwick and the Fang?"

Yang stayed silent at that. While see did drink it was to the point where she would be impaired and affect the results of their mission.

 **Trevor got up and had a pained smile as blood drip from his face. "I'll tell you one bit. Listen, I used to fight fucking vampires."**

"'Used to', you seem out of practice against the people." Weiss observed.

 **Piter came out of nowhere and sucker punched Trevor in the side of his face which stunned him and proceeded to hold his arms behind his back.**

"How is that scrawny man going to hold him down. He doesn't have the muscle." Nora complained.

" **Kick him!"**

 **Kob smirked as he got a running start and kicked the Belmont hard in the nuts. The bartender got back up as the captive focused on the pain he received.**

" **Would you please leave my testicles alone." Trevor groaned. He was later punched by the bartender who didn't want to hear him.**

 **Trevor had enough of the disrespect. He hit Piter with the back of his head which cause Piter to scream in pain as he held his now bloodied nose.**

 **The bartender rushed in with a right hook which Trevor ducked and counter with a left hook to the ribs. Trevor held his face and slammed him into a table, the bartender neck making contact with the edge and coughed up blood as he fell to the floor.**

 **Trevor walked to the middle of the tavern while wiping away some of the blood on him. "I'm Trevor fucking Belmont and I never lost a fight to man nor fucking beast." He declared.**

"We support that." Yang and Nora said together.

"At least to the back of our knowledge." The heiress said. "Ren and Nora most likely always fought together until now. Ruby, has Yang ever lost a fight?"

"Well, not a straight lost. There was this one guy at Signal who cut off multiple strands of Yang's hair with multiple strikes. Yang gave him an excessive beating. He didn't need to be hospitalized, but he did need therapy. Yang's win was nullified and the guy pulled out of the academy."

"I do feel bad that I made him leave the academy, but that punk got was he deserved."

"Your lucky dad was around to lessen your punishment."

 **Trevor was swept off his feet. He heard a creepy laugh and saw Kob hold a chair over his head and ready to swing down. "Oh shit." Kob swung the chair down. The birds outside fly away at the sound of a chair breaking.**

 **(OST end)**

 **Treavor exits the tavern which also happened to be an inn.**

"Looks like Trevor won." Jaune said.

" **Oh, Christ" He then felt like all the ale he drink plus the fight was going to make him vomit. He got on all fours and let it out. Trevor got back up and wiped off whatever was left on his mouth with the back of his hand.**

"Disgusting." Everyone said.

" **Bastards. I hope you all bleed out. Through your asses!" He yelled to whoever can hear him in the tavern. "Mm… every last rat bastard one of you." He walked away to find a tree to sleep under.**

* * *

 **(Play Castlevania: Bloody Greslt)**

 **The next day has come. Trevor was sleeping beneath a tree until the caws of the crows woke him up. He got up and slowly walked toward his next stop while working out his hangover.**

" **Bloody Greslt." He sees a city in the distance. "Last stop between me and starvation. The nest town's 40 bloody miles away." He sighes.**

"Unfortunately for him, he doesn't have the kind of transportation we have." Weiss said.

 **From the distance, Trevor heard beast growling. He sees a pack of beast running around the outskirts of the city.**

 **The leader of the pack stops as it senses Trevor and looks in his general direction before running off. It had a dead baby in its mouth.**

"WHAT THE HELL!" That was the general reaction from everyone. The viewers who left for the bathroom last night tried to hold their lunch down. This time Ren was a bit prepared for what would be shown next.

 **The screen showed the inhabitants of Greslt. A woman screams from within the city. She woke up in bed next to her husband who had his neck bitten off to the bone. Another woman screams after seeing a bloody crib with her baby missing. A bloody child curled up, trembling in fear and holding a cross for holy protection. The heads of men on the roofs and streets, impaled and held together by intestines. There were flies hovering around them.**

 **(OST end)**

Ruby, Jaune, Weiss and this time Pyrrha couldn't handle the horror and tried to leave for the bathrooms. However, they were overcome with an unnatural calming sensation. They looked at each other and saw each other in monochrome form.

"What just happened?" Weiss asked.

"It's my semblance." Ren answered. "It masks negative emotion. Effective against the Grimm but ineffective against people. I discovered it as a boy during the destruction of my home village. Nora is my witness.

"We are no strangers to death and destruction." Nora said somberly.

"What about everyone else here?" Jaune asked his teammates.

"I can only affect so many people at once." Ren answered.

"Don't get me wrong, we are all affected by this. It's just some of us area area able to take death in better than other. Of course, none of us like seeing it as much as the next person." Blake explained.

Ren released his semblance as soon as the runners calmed down. He may have to keep on do this for the rest of the series or at least the others adjusted to the death being presented which may or may not be a good thing.

" **Here we go." The Belmont makes his way to the city.**

 **As soon as he got to the gate he noticed that it was locked down and barricade in a wood wreckage. Trevor scratches his head. "No one is getting in and no one is getting out. "Pretty sure they wouldn't do that just to deny me breakfast."**

 **Trevor walks around the perimeter of the city walls looking for another entrance. I found one in the form of a sewer which was surrounded by hazardous bubbling water. A path was available.**

 **He started to platform his way towards the entrance walking and jumping over a fallen log and stone slab. He hopped onto the sewer entrance and checked to see if it was safe to go in. It wasn't since he heard a rush of waste contaminated water approaching which he avoided.**

" **God forbid you should warn anyone before emptying your fucking shit pots." Trevor entered the sewer with his arms covered by his cloak and his legs spread apart not wanting to touch or step into whatever waste residue had been left in the system.**

" **Never thought I'd be so hungry I'd climb a shit pipe in pursuit of breakfast. Oh, never mind."**

"When are willing to do even the craziest or most disgusting things just to get their hands on some semblance of food." Ren said.

"Hopefully he washes his hands. He's been sleeping outside since the events at the inn." Weiss said. "However, clean water may now be a commodity rather than a resource in the show from what we've seen so far."

 **Trevor exits the sewer inside of the city. He looks around and notices a guard standing near the entrance of a corridor above a set of stairs. Trevor quietly approaches the guard. He pulls out a knife from his boots to assassinate the guard if necessary.**

"Don't do it. Heroes don't kill people." Ruby pleaded.

"Trevor did enter the city illegally. Life is not a fairy tale Ruby, and this is a work of fiction." Blake explained.

 **As soon as Trevor got within stabbing range he saw the guard's head tilt and snored indicating he was sleeping on the job.**

 **Trevor chuckled and walked past him as he put away his knife.**

"Whew." Ruby sighed in relief.

"Looks like the guard kept his life at the possible cost of his job." Pyrrha said.

 **A gust of wind blew against Trevor as he viewed the ruined city of Greslt. He walks though the town seeing destroyed buildings with blood on them, people drinking away their problems and dead bodies being thrown from a bridge into a pit that was once filled with water.**

 **Trevor looks at the pit where the body was thrown and a pile of numerous dead bodies. He just spits at the body.**

"The disrespect is real." Yang commented while she holds back her anger. If she caught someone doing that on her mother's grave, then she would make sure that person won't return to wherever they came from on their own.

 **Trevor walks through the alleyways and used his athletic skills to climb over a wall which gives him a view the marketplace filled with people trying to live any semblance of a normal life in their doomed lifetime.**

 **Trevor falls into the marketplace looking for a food vendor. He approaches a woman's meat stand. The owner was polishing her knife.**

" **What will one coin buy me?"**

" **A bit of Dried goat." The owner stops polishing her knife. "Haven't seen you before."**

" **Just passing through. I'll take it, thanks."**

 **The woman proceeded to cut him a piece. "You want to pass through quicker." She warned him.**

" **Yeah, I guess you've got some troubles here. Is there a defense effort?"**

"If there was then the defense force was not able to defend the city. Just look around. I'm amazed that there are still people here." Weiss said.

" **Don't need it. We got a tribe of Speakers in the city." She hands the piece of goat to Trevor. "Once we've done what needs to be done, the demons will leave us alone."**

 **Trevor takes a bite and flicks a gold coin onto the vendors table as he walked away.**

"What are the Speakers? Are the with they Church or a third party?" Jaune asked.

"I believe we will get answer either in this episode or the next." Pyrrha answered.

 **Trevor explored the marketplace asking various locals for any relevant information. Once he got to the weapons merchant the owner decided to tell him a story.**

" **There's an old story, the Sleeping Soldier. They say he was a great hero hundreds of years ago, but now he sleeps under the catacombs.**

"An interesting story, but I doubt its real. It's not like stasis is a thing in this world."

"You acknowledged magic being a thing in the show Weiss." Ruby said.

"True, but I doubt magic can sustain someone without the need of food or water." Plus, I only acknowledged magic coming from beings such as Dracula in this show. Realistically speaking, humans and faunus are not capable of such a thing."

"Weiss, this is an adaptation of a game. By game logic, anyone of any race can have magic." Yang said.

" **Hmm, what for?"**

" **To wait until he's needed again, of course. I think he'll come back."**

 **Trevor had an amused look due to the vendor's faith in the story. "Really?"**

 **The vendor had a faint smile. "Oh yes, but keep it quiet. The new bishop hates the old wisdom. Dracula's monsters come at night, but the Bishops men come in the middle of the day. You know what I mean?"**

"If the church is involved then these people are screwed. I wouldn't be surprised if the bishop of Greslt is the same bishop from episode one." Jaune said.

"Even if it's a different person that operates in the same or similar way it will imply that the who Church is corrupted rather than a portion of its members." Ren hypothesized.

 **A long haired blonde woman who was another vendor sitting down listening nearby spoke up. "You know what I think? I think the Speakers make the Sleeping soldier ill. We have no defenses, so of course Dracula's bastards come over the wall every night."**

" **The bishop will sort out things." Another vendor spoke. "The city has, not to put too fine a point on it, gone to hell. If the others will just do as he says when he tells us to do it, then all will be in order."**

"There seems to be a divide between the people for supporting the Speakers, whoever they are, and the church." Pyrrha observed.

"The church must have convinced some of these people that their false protection will save them from Dracula's army." The heiress said with disapproval for false hope.

"We can't exactly side with the Speakers since we have yet to see them." Blake stayed on the fence being a bit wary of the new group that had been brought up.

* * *

 **It was already dusk and Trevor was wandering the city alleyways eating his goat. He notice two priest guiding or rather shoving an old man in purple robes to where they need him to go. Trevor looked away and tried to pass them which he did as the made a right turn into another alley. Trevor stopped moving.**

"That a dick move for pushing an old man." Yang growled a bit.

"Couldn't you have said that better Yang?"

"I could have, but I like to call it out as simple as possible Ruby."

"You know, I think Trevor is a bit heartless. He was willing to kill a guard which luckily didn't happen and he looked away from the old man being mistreated." Jaune said.

"He did stop just after he passed those three guys. I think he might do some good." Ruby tried to be optimistic.

 **The bearded priest spoke first while taking out his holy cross shaped staff. "I warned you. You can't say I didn't warn you."**

" **You did not listen to me sir." The old man calmly said.**

" **Are you talking back to me?" The priest threatens the elder by pointing his staff at him.**

" **No, I'm merely talking to you." The elder moved the staff aside not wanting a violent outcome to arise.**

"That old dude must be a savage with that remark and he doesn't seem scared of the priest's threats." Yang commented.

 **The elder continued. "Anyone can see that we are not responsible for what befalls Greslt."**

 **Trevor was reluctantly listening to the conversation. "No, keep walking." He muttered to himself.**

You won't go." Ruby commented.

 **The bearded priest felt like he had just been insulted. "So, now I'm stupid? I work within the light of God Himself, but you can see things I can't with your magic?"**

" **There's no magic, sir. We are here to help, that's all."**

 **The bearded priest got into the old man's face with an angry look. "Speakers don't help. Speakers are tainted. You attract evil, and you and yours were told to be out of Greslt by sunset." He lifted the old man's head to face the sky as he pointed to it with his staff. "And you see the sun is up. Take a good look at the sunrise old man."**

"I think that was a written error. You wanted the Speaker out by sunset and yet you refer to the sun's position as if it were an earlier time of the day." Blake pointed that little mistake out. She does read a lot so she can point out story context errors.

"I'm starting to think that the Speakers are the good guys here." Ruby said. The others find themselves agreeing with Ruby to a certain extent. There wasn't enough information on the Speakers yet.

 **Trevor still tried to ignore the situation, but gave up and got ready to intervene.**

" **Will killing an old man make you less scared of the dark?"**

" **I don't know." The bearded priest said with a smirk. He held his staff over his head ready to strike the old man. "Maybe it will just make me feel better."**

 **Trevor makes his move as he pulled out his leather whip and cracked it at the priest's hand. The staff went high into the air until it landed. Alongside it was the finger of the priest who groaned in pain.**

"Woah!" everyone was surprised that the whip managed to sever a guy's finger.

"That is one long whip." Jaune said.

"Absurdly long." Ruby added. "Whips come in various lengths and forms depending on their intended use. Since Trevor uses a whip in combat, which may also be his main weapon, a whip for that intended purpose should be about 8-10 feet long. However, the distance between the characters is greater so the whip has to be longer than average. Whips can cut and bruise, but they shouldn't be able to sever bone, especially a leather whip." She explained the weapon type. "There must be something special about that whip if it's his main weapon."

"Um… thanks for the weapon lesson Ruby?"

"Anytime Jaune."

"If Trevor whip can sever bones then I better see some leg breaking." Nora laid her expectations on the whip.

 **(Play Castlevania: Alley Fight)**

 **Both priest looked at the direction where the strike came from and found Trevor holding his whip. He looked like he made some kind of mistake. "Oh, hell. I'm sorry. I was trying to snatch the stave out of your hand." He point to his index finger in the hand he held his whip. "How's your finger?"**

" **What fucking finger?" The priest answered through the pain.**

 **The Belmont smirked as he gave his smartass response. "That no way for a man of the cloth to talk. Why don't you go and get that looked at?"**

"We haven't seen Trevor in combat while sober and he is starting to become my favorite character." Yang announced.

"At least he has a better sense of humor than you and you bad puns." Her teammates took a jab at her.

"Hey! I'll have you know that my sense of humor is just as good or better than his."

"Well, you got a lot to prove in who knows how longer." Weiss responded while ignoring whatever else Yang had to say.

 **The short-fingered priest looked at his fellow priest who was bald and had a nimble body type. "Kill the bastard!" He commanded his partner.**

" **Look, I don't like priest at the best of times. I mean, I really, really don't like priest. If you leave now, we'll say no more about it."**

"Conflict is unavoidable even if Trevor had a better way to go about it." The champion said.

"I think Trevor's presence alone would have been enough for a fight to break out. They just didn't recognize him because his family crest was covered by his cloak." Blake reinforced Pyrrha's claim.

" **Kill him now!"**

" **Last warning. This will get nasty." Trevor smirked with his last warning.**

 **The bald priest looked between the two trying to decide who to listen to. He decided to listen to fellow priest and pull out a knife from his left sleeve in the same hand.**

" **Oh, now that's a funny thing for a priest to be carrying." Trevor said amused. "That's a thief's knife.**

"I starting to think that all of the priest we see from now and later on may have been criminals or at the very least not good people." Jaune said.

"You have to admit that making a group such as the church s criminal organization is a pretty appealing idea." Blake stated her immediate thought.

 **The knife wielding priest dashed toward Trevor as he spoke. "Seriously? I'm out of practice, but I'm stone-cold sober." Trevor sidestepped the first strike. "Someone will get hurt."**

 **The knife wielding priest turned around and charged to stab Trevor. Trevor sidestepped again, but this time he wrapped his whip around the priest's arm and tossed the priest behind him. The priest still had his knife.**

"I thought he was going to disarm the priest." Ruby commented.

 **As soon as the priest regained his balance and faced the Belmont he felt something around his leg. Trevor had somehow managed to wrap the Vampire Killer around the priest's leg.**

"When did he have time to do that?" Weiss did not believe that such an action could occur in such a small time frame. "We didn't her the crack of the whip when it got wrapped around the priest's leg."

 **The Belmont then cracked his whip forcing the priest to fall down. The priest got up and tried to stab Trevor again, but he sidestepped again. The priest tried to slash Trevor multiple time, but he kept dodging until he decided to retaliate.**

 **Trevor spun around for more power before he cracked his whip. When he did he removes the priest's left eyeball from its socket. The eye stuck on the wall for a bit until it fell. The now single eyed priest screams in pain.**

 **(OST end)**

"Taking out someone's eye like that is brutal yet badass." Yang got hyped from Trevor's whip skills. "The priest is now officially a cyclops."

"The priests don't have the proper way to treat those injuries since they reject the modern medicine of their time. Even if they did it's not like they have the medical knowhow to reattach or surgically replace body parts. They are going to feel all the pain." The heiress said.

"Meh, they are minor characters. They just be written out after this story." Nora wrote off the priest.

 **Trevor walked towards the old Speaker but stopped to speak to the priest who's finger he whipped off. "Pick him up. Take him to the church. Don't bother this old man or his people again." He commanded.**

 **The priest went to pick up his ally and escort him to the church.**

"Grudges are easy take a hold of. He will listen to the first half, but not the second half." Blake said.

"As long as the church still believes the Speakers are evil and find out Trevor's identity they will keep coming back until they believe they purged the evil in the city." Ren laid out the church's actions for the rest of the season. "The church has its supporters within the divided city. Hopefully we don't have to see a massacre created by the people." Ren was prepared to use his semblance again just in case.

 **The old Speaker approached the Belmont. "The violence wasn't necessary, sir. But…" he chuckles "it is appreciated."**

"At least he thankful for what Trevor did even though he didn't exactly approve of the method." Ruby said. "I would have at least leave them in one piece if I fought them."

" **I am the elder of the Codrii Speakers. Thank you for your kindness and, I think, your restraint."**

" **You're welcome, Elder. Can I accompany you to your train?"**

" **We have settled here in Greslt. No caravans. But I would be glad of your company on the way to our lodging." The Elder started to lead the Belmont to the Speaker home.**

"Wanna bet that the church already knows where Speakers live in Greslt." Yang held up 20 lien.

"No bets. However, this situation is going to cause some problems. A group and an individual that the church deems as enemies are congregating in one area. That invites an easy ambush." Blake said.

"I don't think Trevor will show the same restraint in front of the entire tribe if that were to happen." Pyrrha said.

" **How many are you?" Trevor inquired.**

" **Eleven, though I insist we be counted as twelve. One of us is missing you see."**

 **The two reach their destination. "This is where we live." The Elder shows Trevor the somewhat damaged home of the Speakers. "Please, come inside. Meet my people."**

 **Both enter the house where they see the rest of the Codrii Speakers, their rations, and the candles which light up the interior.**

"Can't ask for much where a major power and some of the citizens of the city are against you." Blake said drawing parallels to reality where most of humanity is against the faunus or at least the White Fang.

"I was implied that the Speakers are nomadic people. They may not be welcomed in most places because of the church's influence. They only carry what they need." Ren explained.

* * *

" **Elder, we were worried about you." One of the speakers got up and spoke. He wore the same cloak as the elder, had tan skin, brown hair and brown eyes. "I told you it was too soon to go outdoors."**

" **And I told you it was necessary to offer aid to the people." The elder countered his fellow Speaker. "However, I was met by some of the Christian priest."**

" **Are you all right?"**

" **Thanks to this man." The elder gestured Trevor to come forward. "Although I fear there may be trouble ahead because of it."**

" **What did you do?" The young Speaker asked Trevor.**

" **I'm a little out of practice. They're both still alive."**

" **You used violence on them?"**

" **The younger people believe that words can speak louder than action." The elder spoke for the younger generation.**

"I wish that was the case most of the time." If it were then the White Fang's reputation may have not gone down to where it is now, but that also meant that Blake may have not met her team and her friends.

"Unfortunately, everyone has the potential to cause trouble and are willing to violence to solve problems. If violence is going to be the answer, then at least fight the good fight." Pyrrha stated her view.

" **Well, you're Speakers. Words are what you do." Trevor stated the purpose of the Speakers in his way.**

" **You know of us?" The young Speaker asked.**

 **Trevor walked towards a window to look outside. "My family's always been on good terms with Speakers, although my father got into a fight with one."**

"A bit of history on the Belmont family." Ren said.

"I can kind of see that Trevor isn't necessarily in the best of terms with the Speakers because of how he handled things so far. His family's relationship with the Speakers may be true." Jaune gave his analysis on the relationship. "I wonder what exactly the reason was for Trevor's father to fight a Speaker?"

" **True speakers do not fight." The young Speaker said firmly.**

" **When he tried to convince a Speaker to have your oral history transcribed on paper." Trevor told them how the fight occurred.**

"That sounds idiotic. If the Speaker's diplomatic ways were correct in try to protect everyone and they died out entirely, then how will people know that what they did benefited and protected humanity? Without written documentation, it will be as if they never existed in the first place." Weiss gave a small rant.

Weiss, you must understand that some people are not willing to part from their traditional ways easily. Ren responded.

" **Ah, yes, we are quite protective of our ways. History is a living thing. Paper is dead." The elder spoke of Speaker policies.**

'Doctor Oobleck would probably say something similar.' Everyone thought.

"Written documentation is good, but it can be destroyed. However, history can never be destroyed because past events have already happened." The champion said.

" **Would you like something to eat?" The elder offered.**

 **Trevor had his preference. "I'd prefer something to drink."**

" **Arn, bring our friend some water." The elder told the young Speaker.**

"Must be an unimportant character if it took this long to get a name to label him. Sure, the elder hasn't been named yet, but he is the most relevant Speaker right now." Nora commented.

" **Oh, the-" Trevor cut himself off. He wanted a different drink. "-never mind then. Maybe you can just tell me why you're here." Trevor inquired the Speakers.**

" **Speakers live anywhere they deem right. You must know that." Arn responded.**

" **I know that the Speakers are nomadic tribes. You seem to be here a while."**

" **And how do you know that?"**

" **Because the locals are blaming you for the attacks." Trevor stated his conclusion.**

"Something big might happen in Greslt if the Speakers chose to settle there at the expense of receiving the ire of the locals." Blake hypothesized.

"I think we will find out soon enough this season." Her leader said.

" **That's the church's doing. They need something to blame." Arn said.**

"So they can make themselves look good to cover up their deeds." Weiss and Blake do not approve of propaganda and cover ups.

" **To divert the people from the truth, that the church itself brought Dracula's hordes down on the land." The elder reinforced.**

" **Really?" Trevor questioned.**

"Had the church not killed Lisa then everything would have been fine. If Lisa did not engage in study with Dracula then the hordes will still attack and the church would have to find someone or something else to conveniently blame." Ren listed the causes and effects of what could have happened.

" **There were Speakers in Targoviste one year ago. The church burned Dracula's wife at the stake as a witch." The elder recalled the historical account.**

" **Shit." Came Trevor's quick response.**

" **That is indeed one way of putting it." The elder didn't deny his guest's response.**

" **But you didn't answer my question." The Belmont readdressed his concern.**

" **The elder walked to a box on the opposite side of the home which was near Trevor and sat down. "There is no structure left in Greslt. No doctors, no aid." He looked at Trevor's face. "If you know Speakers, then you know we can't turn away from those in need. That is why we are here." The elder finally stated the reason for the Speakers being in Greslt.**

Everyone was impressed that the Speakers of Greslt want to save the forsaken city. A noble task for such a small group.

" **May as well tell him the rest." Arn spoke.**

 **The elder sighs. "In Speaker history, there is an old story, a legend, probably.**

" **I like stories."**

"It might be the Sleeping Soldier story." Nora said.

"While it is likely there is a small chance that it might not be the same story we heard." Her childhood friend (and potential lover) said.

" **The story says that a svior sleeps under Greslt, a great hero who sleeps until he is needed, until there is a darkness upon the land."**

 **The Belmont interrupted the story. "Oh, I heard that one, the Sleeping Soldier. It's a local legend. Sounds weirdly convenient to me, if you know what I mean."**

"It must be a character we saw before." Nora said excitingly.

"Who? Most of the characters we've seen are human." Ruby wondered where Nora was going with this.

"What about the non-human ones?"

"Then that just Dracula and… oh I see what you're saying.

"We don't know of his current status." Weiss wanted to shoot down who Nora was claiming to be the Sleeping Soldier.

"It's because we don't know that I think he is the Sleeping Soldier."

" **Exactly how much do you know about this, sir?" The elder inquired.**

" **I'm a Belmont…" Trevor exposed his family crest to the Speakers which surprised them "so I know you're a nomadic people who gather knowledge, memorize it, carry complete spoken histories with you. I also know you gather hidden knowledge and have practitioners of magic knowledge in your tribes."**

"Memorization takes a lot of time. I'm willing to believe that they have write-once memory even if they spent years going over their oral history." Jaune said.

" **A Belmont? I thought your family had vanished." Arn said.**

"I guess any oral history of the Belmonts disappearing got proven wrong now." Jaune said.

" **If vanished is the polite way of saying exiled, hated, and burned out of the ancestral home, then…"**

" **Then you know something of magic, and so you know that just because we found a story in our past, it doesn't mean it originated there." The elder went on. "The wisest and cleverest of our magicians know that dying is not absolute, that it is possible to hear stories from the future."**

"Hail the power of magic." Nora cheered.

" **So, you think there's someone that can save the city asleep under it, and you're here to wait for him?" Trevor asked still questioning the validity of the story.**

" **One of us went to look for him." The elder informed the Belmont.**

" **This would be your 'missing' Speaker?"**

" **Yes. That one went into the catacombs under the mausoleum west of the church has not returned." The elder regretfully said.**

" **Isn't there a head man in Greslt you could go to?"**

" **He died in the first horde attack."**

"No one in the city wanted to help them." Ruby was a bit sad. No one want to help the people helping them.

" **Our searches have been unsuccessful. So, what are your plans?" The elder asked the Belmont.**

" **Find some more food, find some drink, get drunk, eat some food, move on." The Belmont casually waved off any expectation of himself helping the Speakers.**

" **That's it?"**

" **Maybe find a tall tree, sit in it, watch the show before I move on, all the good little people dying horribly, all that.**

"Talk about being cold." Jaune was surprised at Trevor's response.

Ruby was speechless. The hero didn't care about the wellbeing of the people. He just wanted to fill his stomach and watch the show. That is not what her ideal of being a hero is.

"He knows that there is something he can do to helps yet he chooses to forsake the people." Pyrrha, Weiss, and Blake were disgusted by his choice.

Yang's eyes turned red for a moment "Had I been there, I would have stopped him leaving knock some sense into him until he agreed." Yang punched her fist together. "Once he agrees then I'll help."

" **You feel no compassion?"**

" **This is what the church wanted. My family were the only people who could've fought Dracula and his army, but they didn't want us. They wanted to fight the darkness on their own terms, good luck to them.**

" **But the ordinary people of Wallachia, they didn't get the choice."**

" **For evil bastards to win power, all ordinary people have to do is stand aside and keep quiet. There's always a choice."**

"Otherwise they may be excommunicated or, at worst, killed by the church." Blake did not like the options the people of Wallachia had been given.

 **While the elder didn't like Trevor's choice, he at least respected it. "Well, find a good tall tree. You can watch us die, too.**

" **Don't be crazy. Leave now." Trevor may not be willing to help but he didn't want to watch these people die either. "Head south, hook up with another train.**

"Trevor has enough compassion to advise the Speakers to leave town if he is not going to help them." Jaune was thankful that Trevor wasn't completely cold.

 **Arn glared at the Belmont. "It's his grandchild."**

" **Arn!" The elder didn't want his family brought up in the matter.**

" **I don't care!" He firmly told the elder and turned his attention to the Belmont. "It's the elder's grandchild down there. We can't even bury them. It's not our way to just leave our dead unattended to!"**

"Sometimes you won't be able to do that." Yang muttered. Her second mother's grave was on a cliffside in Patch, but her body was not buried there.

" **We stay for the people of Greslt." The elder restated the tribes reason for being in the city.**

" **Yes, we do. But we also stay because we hope…"**

 **Trevor had his arms crossed as he summarized the situation with the Speakers. "So, you're staying to die with the good people of Greslt, not just because it's a good thing to do, but because you don't have your grandchild's body?"**

 **The elder stared at Trevor for a bit. "If you want to put it that way."**

 **Trevor walked towards the fireplace. "If I go and recover your kids body, will you please leave? Wait outside the city. Give your aid to the survivors when the night horde finally just rips through this place.**

"They actually managed to extend Trevor's concern to the people of Greslt by considering this rescue mission." Ren said.

"Maybe he has a soft spot for family or maybe it's his opportunity to do some good for a group of people in the city." Ruby slowly started to like Trevor's change of heart. If only he can assist the rest of the citizens.

" **Why would you do that?" Arn asked.**

 **There was a small pause until Trevor spoke. "They're going to come for you soon. The good people." Trevor turns around and raised his arms dramatically. "It's gonna be a pogrom." He lowers his arms. "They were talking about it in the marketplace this morning.**

"What is a pogrom?" Ruby asked. Nora also wanted to know.

"He means that there is going to be a massacre." Everyone in the dread the thought when Ren explained. "I got you guys covered. Just remember that I can't affect everyone with my semblance."

"I think the massacres may be the only thing that gets us to react. I dread the time when we get used to seeing such things whether it be in fiction or reality." Weiss stated her concern.

" **I don't think you answered my question." Arn said.**

 **Trevor walked up to him face to face. "I know what it's like to be persecuted by your own country for the accident of your birth." He turned to the elder. "If you find your grandchild, will you leave this city before nightfall?** "

" **If that is the condition of your recovering, then yes." The elder accepted the Belmont's terms.**

 **Trevor cracked his knuckles, ready to go to work. As he walked towards the door, he casually takes an apple from a Speaker who was about to eat it.**

" **I'm leaving now." He took a bite off the apple. "Don't go walking about looking for people to give support to. Stay right here." He pointed down at their current location.**

" **Belmont." The elder called out stopping Trevor in his tracks. "It is not dying that frightens us. It's living without ever having done our best."**

Everyone can support that statement.

" **I don't care." Trevor leaves the house. He stood just outside the door a bit, took another bite off the apple and continued towards the mausoleum.**

"Best way to summarize this episode is people passing the blame to who they feel is responsible for the night hordes attacking all of Wallachia." Jaune express what he and most likely everyone else got out of the episode.

"It was a good episode, but you can tell that this was the budget episode of the season. Jaune's summary confirms that." Weiss agreed with Jaune.

"I'm not necessarily into dramas, but I can tell that this series will be the exception." Yang said with Ruby nodding.

"I just want to see more action." Nora said.

"I guarantee that we are going to get that." Ren said.

* * *

 **Genre interest**

 **Fantasy: everyone except Weiss**

 **Drama: Weiss, Ren, Blake, Pyrrha**

 **Adventure: everyone**

 **Action: Ruby, Yang, Nora, Jaune**

 **Horror: Yang, Blake, Nora (cuz she is secretly a yandere that Ren has to live with)**

 **Just because someone is not in the other categories does not mean that they don't like the genre.**

 **Let me tell you something. Yes, at some points it did feel like I was doing an episode of anime sins where I called BS at certain moments. Don't know if it was successful, but it wasn't originally planned.**

 **Netflix Original? Yes, I did watch Castlevania on Netflix the first couple of times, but I found out about it on my anime sites. You can watch it on whatever site you use, but it will mostly likely be ENG Sub. You can still find the ENG Dub, but you will get hit by ads and possible malware. Can't afford Netflix and don't want ads or malware when watching the English version (original) then wait until December of this year so you can buy season 1 on DVD or Blu-ray. Season 2 is unknown.**

 **I am not sponsored to let you all know this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Everyone had a nice Thanksgiving? Yes? No? I don't care. This chapter could have been typed and posted earlier if I chose to ignore my visiting family. Got to see my niece for the second time in the year and got to harass my brother. My niece is learning how to walk, but still needs assistance. I actually got her to smile for me. Mission complete.**

 **To the guest reviewer who goes by Murderhobo, thanks for the whip info. Don't expect any changes to previous chapters. Too tedious and I'm lazy. Yes those are signs of a bad writer.**

 **I just now realized that I was misspelling Gresit as 'Greslt'. Like I said before, too tedious so pretend I spelled it right in the previous chapters.**

 **As some of you may know, there is a poll up. Its just to see your interest, but the results may be ignored. I may have already decided myself. You may ask 'what's the point of putting it up then?' Ever heard of Deltarune? I guess you can say that the people who didn't vote yet may be the smart ones and the ones who did are willing to show me their interest. This probably won't be the case for any future polls. So non-voters, beware. You may end up leaving decisions in the hands of the few compared to the hands of everyone who may follow or view any of my potential stories.**

 **Music is another matter I want to bring up. I know the soundtrack for season 1 is available, but I'm not sure about season 2. In the review or PM, let me know if you want the music in or out (with the exception of Bloody Tears) for season 2. I can wait on it.**

 **Now that that's done, cut and paste the disclaimer from chapter 1 here.**

* * *

"I'm starting the next episode." Ruby played the next episode.

 **Wind was blowing through a graveyard. The trees were dead and the was snow in some areas. Some of the snow was melted.**

 **Trevor finds the mausoleum and opens the door. There are old knight statues, engravings of the night hordes in the back and a grave in the middle of the building.**

"Maybe we'll see a little bit of tomb raiding."

"Why are you promoting grave robbing in the middle of a rescue mission Yang." Weiss disproved of secondary and criminal activity. She wouldn't say this if this was a mission to recover historical artifacts.

"I'm no grave robber. I'm just saying that there could be some ancient gear or weapons to be found that will help in Trevor's quest." Yang said. 'Plus, the church doesn't like Trevor, so this might be nothing new for him to be hated.' She kept that though to herself.

 **Trevor walks inside. He felt the exterior of the coffin as he proceeded to find any indication that someone else has been there recently. He looked around the back to find any hidden entrances and found one just behind the stone figures of the night beasts partially blocked.**

" **Hmm."**

 **He climbed the stone figures to reach the empty space he found and entered with his lower body first. He slid down the passage into a new section of the mausoleum.**

"Grave on top of ruins? Talk about convenience." Jaune said.

"Dungeon crawler mode activated." Ruby said.

" **Trevor grabs an unlit torch off the wall and smells it.**

" **Fresh oil."**

"It seems that the elder's grandchild was there recently." Ruby said.

"While that may prove that someone has been there recently it doesn't mean that the person Trevor is looking for was there." Blake countered Ruby's claim. "For all we know, any number of people could have entered at any point to find the Sleeping Soldier."

 **Trevor puts the torch against the wall as he pulled out a knife. He used the knife to strike a fire for the torch.**

" **Anyone home?" Trevor looked around his immediate area with his lit torch.**

 **Trevor sees a metal pipe and knocks on it which causes a hollow clank sound to echo trough the tomb. "Warm. That's weird." He heard a rustling sound, so he put his guard up by readying his sword as he proceeded.**

"Some type of system might be operating within the tomb." Weiss analyzed.

"Then the mausoleum might not be as abandoned as we initially thought. It would be there without a reason." Pyrrha responded.

 **Trevor reached the top of a descending staircase. "I can hear you." He cautiously descended. "I'm armed and a lot less happy than you are, so you want to stay well out of my way." When he got to the bottom of the staircase the floor collapsed. "Whoa! Oh!"**

"Was there no support?" Ren asked.

"That or Trevor was just heavy." Nora commented.

 **The fall was short. The debris landed on the ground below and Trevor landed in a kneeling position with a smirk. "Ha! Reflexes like a cat."**

Blake chose not to say anything, but she did feel like Yang's line of sight was on her.

 **The floor he landed on started to rumble. "Oh!" Then the floor collapsed again causing Trevor to lose his hold of the torch and have a rough landing on the debris below him.**

"What was that about cat-like reflexes Trevor?" Yang taunted the fictional character.

 **Trevor gets up grunting in pain as he looked to see where he landed. He saw glass-like ornaments hanging on the walls which soon lit up with electricity indicating that the devices were lamps. As the hall lit up he saw various humanoid stone figures.**

 **He walked up to one which looked like the being was screaming in terror and stuck it with his sword. "Either someone left a statue of a Speaker down here, or…"**

 **(Play Castlevania: Trevor Fights the Cyclops)**

 **He was interrupted as he heard something big walking towards his location. The footsteps were so strong that it cracked the pillars forcing the lamps to go off. When the being got close to Trevor it revealed its single eye indicating that it was a Cyclops.**

"That thing must have the ability to turn people to stone. Its boss fight time!" Nora said.

 **The eye started to glow purple.**

" **Cyclops!"**

 **The Cyclops fires its eye laser which Trevor dodged and ran away from since the Cyclops was shooting a consistent laser tracking the Belmont.**

 **Trevor took cover behind a pillar with a bit of sweat running down his head. "Stone-eyed cyclops. Right out of the family bestiary." The Cyclops was charging its next beam. "God shits in my dinner once again."**

"So he studied up on a written chronicle of all the beast his family defeated throughout their history? Must have been one long book." Jaune said.

"It seems that is so. At least he knows what he is dealing with and how to beat it." Ren said.

 **The Cyclops looked around the pillar and fire at Trevor who moves out of the way and hid behind another pillar. He looked around for where the beast may be but was surprised that its hand grabbed him from above and tossed him into the air. Trevor collided with a lamp as he descended to the ground.**

"How did the monster even get close to Trevor without making a sound? We saw its size and the impact of its footsteps." Weiss complained.

"Video game turned into anime logic." Came the short yet in-depth conclusion from Yang.

 **Trevor grunted in pain but didn't have time to rest as another laser was coming his way. He dodged the stream with his sword in hand and used the other pillars for cover. Behind one of the pillars Trevor held his sword in a reverse grip fashion. He moved out of his cover and tossed the blade at the creature's heart. The sword did impale the creature, but it didn't go deep enough to pierce the heart.**

" **Come on. Come on!" Trevor couldn't believe that the Cyclops was still alive and started to step back. "You're dead! Stop and notice your dead." Trevor hid behind another pillar to dodge a laser which clipped his cloak turning the bottom of it into stone.**

"Come on Trevor you got to come up with something else." Ruby wanted the hero to win.

"If his initial plan was that simple then he is truly out of practice." Weiss said.

"He's lucky enough to avoid being stoned." Blake said.

 **Trevor smashed the stoned portion of his cloak against the pillar to release the weight. "Ugh! Bastard."**

 **He then started to run towards the Cyclops. He slid under the beam it fired as he pulled out the Vampire Killer. In a fluid motion, Trevor wrapped his whip around the handle of his imbedded sword and pulled it out. Instead of retracting his whip to grab his sword, he left the two together which made both weapons form a makeshift rope dart.**

 **He maneuvered the makeshift rope dart to cut the monsters neck. As the cut went through, the whip released the sword.**

"That was pretty cool." Jaune admitted.

"I know. It's like he found the precursor of mecha-shift weapons." Ruby said excited.

"I guess a bit of improvising will be the key to set the grounds for victory." Pyrrha said.

 **Trevor rushed to where his sword was going to be. He jumped up and kicked the hilt of the sword into the Cyclops eye, impaling and killing it.**

 **(OST end)**

"Awesome." Came the response of action fans watching.

 **The beast fell to the ground. The impact made the stone statue in front of Trevor fall over. He caught the statue and saw it transform into the form of the Speaker he was looking for.**

 **The hood fell off revealing the Speaker revealing a young woman with short blonde hair. When she opened her eyes, she revealed them to be blue. However, her wake up wasn't necessarily pleasant since she was ready to vomit.**

"I just going to assume that was from turning to stone and back to normal." That was the only possible reason Jaune could come up with. The Speaker technically did die via petrification.

" **Granddaughter, then." Trevor walked away from her to grab his sword from the beast's eye. "Ah. I wish Speakers wouldn't do that." He starts to remove the blood on his sword.**

" **What?" The woman responded.**

" **Dress the girls like boys." Trevor sheaths his sword.**

" **It's safer when we travel. What happened?"**

" **You walked into a cyclops." Trevor pointed to the carcass of the monster. "Turns you to stone with its eyeball and feeds on your terror while you're trapped in your own body".**

" **Did- did you climb on me?"**

" **Mm, a bit."**

 **The woman crossed her arms. "That was rude."**

"He did what he had to do against the cyclops. At least he didn't get you smashed into pieces otherwise the mission would have been a failure." Blake said.

" **Excuse me?" Trevor didn't feel like he did anything wrong.**

 **The woman continued with her questioning. "Who are you, anyway?"**

 **Trevor looked at her but didn't give a direct answer, so he decide to tell her why he is there. "I met your grandfather. He wouldn't leave the city until he had your body. I came down to recover your remains, so the Speakers would go to safety."**

"That probably isn't the best way to explain the situation." Pyrrha said.

"I know. He made seem as if the Speakers wrote her off as dead." Jaune could kind of relate to the female Speaker. His father deemed him unsuited to become a huntsman, a hero like himself or his ancestors after trying to train him. His father may have had some amount of fear that Jaune might get killed early should he pursue the path. Since he is still at Beacon, Jaune can prove his father wrong.

"She is not completely defenseless. The Speakers said that they have knowledge of magicians. She can protect herself with the magic she practiced." Nora surprisingly gave a suitable defense with the knowledge presented to them.

"Maybe so." Ren agreed.

" **But the Sleeping Warrior is still down here." The woman still wanted to search for the legend.**

" **There is no Sleeping Warrior, just a cyclops waiting for people stupid enough to go looking. It's a trap for gullible Speakers. You're not popular here." Trevor said in a factual tone and attempted to leave.**

" **The old wisdom says the tomb is guarded-"**

" **Yeah, yeah." Trevor cut her off. "Come on. Time to go home. Your people think your dead. The least you can do is set that old man's mind to rest."**

" **He thinks I'm dead?"**

" **He wasn't much wrong. Killing a cyclops is the only way to restore a victim. Didn't think I'd manage it." Trevor downplayed his abilities.**

"The Speakers won't know that they were almost correct when they see her." Jaune said.

"The way he phrased it made it seem like he didn't actually plan on bringing her back alive or at least in one piece." Ren said. "Now he has to escort her back."

" **Who are you?" The woman asked.**

" **Trevor Belmont." He answered a bit reluctantly.**

" **But the Belmonts fight monsters."**

" **I'm out of practice." He reused that excuse.**

"He won't be saying that either in the season finale or in the nest season." Pyrrha commented. She practiced regularly for human and Grimm combat. She is even teaching Jaune when they have time to spare. If Trevor isn't going to practice, then he is going to relearn his family's skills very quickly in battle and short notice.

" **Let's show you to your grandfather, and then you can come down here and get killed again. Deal?"**

"So, he is willing to save her once and he suggested that she is free to try looking for a local legend at a possibly higher risk of dying and having no one to help." Yang said.

"Kind of cruel. He is literally putting the saying 'everybody gets one' in a practical situation. Then again, he doesn't seem to care enough about most people." Jaune said.

" **Very well." The woman agreed. "I'm Sypha Belnades." She introduced herself.**

" **I don't care." Trevor said while walking away.**

"How rude. Brushing off a lady's introduction." Weiss commented.

 **All the other stone figures started to transform back into their normal forms. One of these figures had no head and blood started leaking. Sypha gasps and hurried along with the Belmont.**

* * *

 **The tribe of Speakers turned around when they heard their front door open. Trevor walked in scratching the back of his neck. He walked off to the side and the Speakers are now presented to the sight of Sypha who is alive.**

 **The elder was surprised to see her. Sypha smiled at her grandfather and hugged him which he returned.**

Ruby, Yang and Jaune gave a small smile at the scene.

 **Trevor watched the scene with a bored expression.**

Well that killed the smiles a bit.

 **The elder gave out a sigh of relief. "Thank you." He thanked the Belmont.**

" **Mm. You're welcome."**

" **I failed to find the Sleeper. I'm sorry!" Sypha apologized to her grandfather.**

" **Hush now, my angel." The elder comforted her.**

" **I very much doubt there's anyone down there. It's probably a booby-trapped legend. There's someone wriggling with pleasure in his coffin right now thinking of people like your girl walking into the cyclops he left down there." Trevor gave his thoughts.**

"What kind of sick joke is that!" Yang yelled with her eyes turning red.

"Maybe it could be a false rumor that the church had leaked to the common folk discreetly and made it to a local legend. It could be an attempt to remove the 'evil' in the land." Nora said.

"I doubt they would actual stoop low enough to use their enemies to eliminate who they refer to as heretics." Ren said.

" **Or perhaps there is something down there so important that it must be guarded by monsters." Sypha defended the story.**

" **Your messiah isn't down there." Trevor argued with her.**

" **And what make you so sure?"**

" **You Speakers carry information down through the generations. We Belmonts pass things down as well. Do you remember what we saw down there?" Trevor saw her defeated look and walkto the center of the Speaker home talking to the entire tribe. "Metal veins pumping hot liquid? Torches that light by themselves that exactly fit the descriptions written by my great-grandfather. Descriptions of the inside of Dracula's castle." That information caught the Speakers off guard.**

"If that is the case then the Soldier she trying to find may be a being similar to Dracula." Ren hypothesized.

"So the Soldier might be a death trap?" Yang asked.

"What about that one person in episode 1? The one Dracula attacked in his castle after his wife died?" Nora asked.

"It's a possibility. We didn't exactly see that person die." Ren answered.

" **I don't know what down there, but it's not a messiah. I'll leave you all to it." Trevor was making his way out the door.**

" **No, no—nonsense. Please, stay with us for as long as you like." The elder pleaded. "I cannot begin to repay what I owe you."**

" **Your leaving tonight, remember?" The Belmont reminded the elder of their deal.**

" **Well, uh, yes. Until then."**

" **Right. I'll come back later. See if you can find some beer." Trevor left the house.**

" **Sypha approached her grandfather. "I could pee in a bucket and tell him its's beer."**

Even though she was somewhat disgusted Yang did have a laugh at this. "If she knows magic then she could keep it cold. Another term for drunk is pissed."

Yang's laughter ended when Weiss smacked her In the back of the head. "We get that Sypha is not exactly approving of Trevor's behavior but that doesn't mean you can be laughing at the proclaimed action.

"I don't approve either, but I don't think she will go through with it. If this is going to be their social relationship, then I approve if I can get more laughs." Yang said. 'I kind of want to see her do the piss prank.' She kept the thought to herself.

" **Sypha, he saved your life!"**

" **He's rude."**

" **When Trevor was short distance away from the Speaker home he got surrounded by a group of priest wielding weapons.**

 **A priest pointed his knife at Trevor's scarred eye. "Uh, careful. My knife hand not too steady. I could slip and take your eye out." Trevor groaned when it was the priest whose finger he removed threatened him.**

"These guys are persistent." Jaune said.

"As much as they would like to, I don't think they are here to fight Trevor." Ruby said.

"If they were there for some trouble then they would have attacked the Speakers when Trevor was gone and some distance away."

 **The priest from the ally passed a message to the Belmont. "The Bishop of Gresit requests your kind attendance at the church."**

" **I don't think I'm allowed into churches." Trevor was exiled by the church.**

" **The Bishop says he'll make an exception in your case."**

 **Trevor chuckled at that. "No. Seriously. I realize you're trying to menacingly abduct me, but I'm excommunicated.**

" **The Bishop said to tell you that the terms of even major excommunication means that you are obliged to appear when summoned by the Church.**

 **Trevor raised his hands in defeat. "Well, shit."**

"Is that an actual thing with churches back then?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know. Seems like they are trying to make a convenient excuse to get Trevor to the church for whatever reason." Blake said.

 **The priests start to lead Trevor to the church with their weapons pointed at him. "Look, if I enter the church and catch fire or something, it's your fault.**

* * *

 **Trevor and his escorts arrived at the church during sunset. A crow can be seen cawing.**

"The church is a dead sanctuary." Nora commented

 **The priests unnecessarily shove Trevor. The church doors open and the group entered. Two priests guard the door while the others bring Trevor to the base of the alter. The pulpit stood in the center.**

 **The Bishop walked unto the alter.**

"It's the same guy who burned Dracula's wife." Ruby pointed at the screen.

"Did he get promoted or relocated to Greslt after the event?" Yang asked **.**

"I'm leaning towards the latter. I think he said he had no interest in becoming the Archbishop in episode one." Jaune tried to recall what the Bishop said regarding the position.

" **I am the Bishop of Gresit."**

" **Trevor stared at him for a bit. "You're not from around here."**

" **No. I'm originally from Targoviste. I was an aide to the archbishop. How did you divine that?"**

" **Well, you're not running away screaming like the rest of the locals, for one thing."**

 **The bishop scoffs at the Belmont's response. "From you?"**

" **From the baby-eating freaks of nature who apparently raid Gresit every night.**

" **I'm here to save Gresit." The bishop declared.**

"For however long you've been there you don't seem to be doing your task and if you were then your methods must be ineffective. I recommend that you receive aid from someone who know how to combat the threat at hand." Weiss said.

"They are not going to listen. They want to fight on their own terms." Blake said.

 **Trevor chuckled at the bishop's proclaimed action. "And how do you intend to do that?"**

" **I brought you here to answer some questions, not ask them."**

" **Well, tough shit." Trevor remarked with a smirk. "How exactly do you intend to help these people by killing Speakers?**

" **The Speakers brought these troubles upon themselves. One cannot live without God… quite literally, in these days." The bishop made his way to the pulpit.**

" **You think the night hordes came because the people weren't religious enough? And you were at Targoviste."**

"The bishop thinks that what he did was righteous which in a sense it was, but it was that exact action which is cause all the terror. The church puts the blame and causes on either the people they protect or the outsiders." Blake explained. She didn't voice the possibility of the church conducting a false investigation to accuse someone.

" **The Archbishop had certain… interest that I believe compromised his ability to protect the city and the country."**

"You 'believe' that, but where is the evidence? It's nowhere. If we assume your claim was true, then what does that say about the church? Even their highest-ranking official can fall and that reflects on the rest of the group". Weiss did not like the actions of one person bringing down an entire group and the members of said group are blaming compromised leadership.

"I did no wrong. I'm just doing my job." Nora pretended to be one of the priest depicted in the show.

" **I was sent away long before Dracula came to Targoviste. We disagreed on matters of clerical discipline." The bishop admitted.**

" **But you were there for the burning of Dracula's wife. I heard all about that.**

" **Oh, yes. I arranged it, in fact." The bishop admitted which caught Trevor by surprise. "The woman was a witch and there can be no doubt now that she consorted with the devil. She even married him."**

"I think we can assume that the bishop acted on his own rather than get his task from the archbishop. I don't know if that was within his authority." Pyrrha said.

" **I see. And I'm here to be disciplined?" Trevor tried to reason the purpose of his summon.**

" **Not as such. I have a gift for you." The bishop extended his open left hand in Trevor's direction. "Your life, Belmont. Take it and go. Tonight, the Speakers will be dealt with and Gresit will be secured. I refuse, however, to toil so hard for the soul of this city with an excommunicated heretic within its walls." The Bishop's hand tensed. "You can undo everything by your very presence." The bishop explained.**

 **Trevor was stunned. "My God. You really believe it, don't you?"**

" **You will leave Gresit by sundown, or you will not see the morning. Do I make myself clear?" The bishop threatened the Belmont. "Despite the crimes you've committed against my aides, despite the crimes your family has committed against God, you will walk safely until sundown.**

"Trevor isn't going to leave now." Ruby said.

"We are going to see an internal war here." Nora may have exaggerated on that.

" **My family committed no crime. You people simply decided we were wrong to defend this land against the supernatural. And now—" "You Belmonts have never understood the power of the word of God!" The Bishop yelled interrupting the Belmont.**

 **The Bishop goes on. "The people of this city are mine and the Lord's now- "the Bishop clenched his fist "and they'll do as I ask in His name. By morning, no Speaker will defile these streets and you would be either gone or dead." He said with his eyes bulging until he calmed down. "Do you understand?"**

 **Trevor didn't like what he had heard but he gave his answer. "Yes."**

"Death wish confirmed." Yang commented.

 **The Bishop was preparing to leave. "Do this thing for me and the matter of your excision from the church will be something we can discuss." The Bishop walked to the back of the alter.**

"Not like it would be an option anyway. He would probably keep him on a tight leash if Trevor if his affiliation with the church was ever changed." Blake said.

"So in both options Trevor is screwed. It's just that one of the options screws over the people and the Speakers Trevor tried to assist." Yang's previous death wish comment is going into play,

"I'm sure Trevor has a solution to the problem. If only the church would just accept it."

 **Trevor started to make his way towards the exit. "No offense, but you are just a bishop. Excommunication came from a little higher up the latter.**

 **The Bishop lowered his head with a small smirk. "Targoviste is gone. The other great cities are lost or losing. Gresit will be the last city in Wallachia. To all intents and purposes, I will be the church."**

"So it is true that he didn't want to be the archbishop. He wanted to be the church himself. The one centralized authority figure in the last possible city." Ren concluded.

"A tyrant spreading false protection and hope. Despicable." Pyrrha said.

* * *

 **The Speakers are gathered in a circle in the middle of their home discussing something until Trevor walked through the front door.**

 **Sypha frowned at his presence while her grandfather welcomed him. "Trevor! Join us."**

" **Sure. By the way, you're all going to die." Trevor let out that news casually as he went to lean against a wall crossing his arms.**

" **What?"**

" **The current bishop of this place is… well, he's beyond insane."**

"That's one way of putting it." Blake commented.

" **Over the top and into new lands of just snake-fuckingly crazy and convinced that the salvation of Gresit lays in you people being torn to pieces by a mob."**

"Trevor has no problem giving it to them straight." Yang said.

 **The elder gave a soft groan. "When?"**

" **Before the sun goes down. By his logic, you have to die before the night creatures conduct their next raid." Trevor informed the elder.**

" **What happens if we stay and survive?"**

" **Well, then the night creatures will come anyway, and the church will blame you, and it'll start all over again."**

"Quite the harsh reality for their situation." Ren said.

"Everything is riding on this one day." Ruby hoped that they can pull through.

" **This feels wrong. To be driven out for a lie that will doom these people, it is not a Speaker thing."**

" **We had an agreement." Trevor glared at the elder for trying to get out of their deal.**

" **I don't think it's a Belmont thing, either."**

 **Trevor waved it off. "I don't care. You need to leave, and leave now."**

"Don't put the lives of the few over the lives of the many." Everyone knew that no one individual, group, corporation or faction could be able to everyone.

'I will still find a way to save everyone if possible.' Ruby and Jaune unknowingly had the same thought.

 **Sypha stood up. "I don't think we can leave these people, not in their time of need!"**

 **Trevor walked in front of her and they are now face to face. "These people believe you're causing their time of need!"**

" **Only because they are being misled by the Church." The elder spoke up. "Does one run away when someone tells lies about them? What have the Church said about the Belmonts? That you have been corrupted by dealings with the supernatural, that you mock God, that you are a threat to the common good, and that evil follows wherever you go. And what did you do in the face of that?"**

 **Trevor glared at the elder not like him bringing up the history between the Church and his family. "I didn't run away."**

"One tries to present proof that whatever lies told about his or herself and their personal affiliation wrong. However, there are times when you may have insufficient evidence and works to do so. I may be difficult to find another way." Weiss knew that her father has been operating in a moral gray area as president of the SDC. While he has a positive relationship with the high-class citizens of Atlas and some other big companies around Remnant he or rather the entire family has been receiving the ire of some of the more common people. Not just faunus, but humans too. Maybe somethings are true, but that should only apply to the current leadership of the company. Lies and false rumors shouldn't be extending to her or the rest of her family…well, maybe Whitley eventually.

For Blake, she is trying to find a way to deal with the world's view on faunus. She thought that being a part of the White Fang was the answer initially. She was wrong. While the White Fang did get more reactions during recent times she did like what those reactions brought in response to the White Fang's actions. Blake still believes that the standing of the faunus can be redeemed through another method. Becoming a huntress was a stepping stone towards her answer. The allies and friends she made will also assist her. Now she just need to learn to not run away when the burden becomes too great.

" **Really. So, what are you running to? Did you have a destination in mind?" The elder reverse his previous claim.**

" **Are you calling me a coward?"**

" **No. I'm calling you defeated, Trevor Belmont. You fought your battle and you decided you lost."**

 **Trevor turned around to face away from the Speakers. "We didn't have a choice."**

" **Perhaps. But we do." Sypha said. "We carry with us the accumulated wisdom of this great country. We will use that to fight our battle."**

Since the Church doesn't want their knowledge or resources they are free to use them at their own discretion." Ren said.

" **You'll lose." Trevor said with a defeatist attitude.**

" **We might well lose. But, if nothing else, we might show someone that, although battles are won and lost, there is a large war at stake." The elder said.**

" **With Dracula's armies?"**

" **No. A war for the soul of our people because if we truly are the sort of people who will kill one another at the behest of a madman's fantasies, then it is right and proper that things from Hell should rise up to wipe us out."**

" **It's time for those of us who fight that war to stand up and be responsible, Trevor Belmont." Sypha added in. The rest of the Speakers stood behind her and her grandfather. "You should leave now."**

"It's unfortunate, really. Regardless of what kind of war is going on, as long as your alive you're going to be part of that war somehow." Ren said.

Both humans and faunus are at war with the Grimm and each other. One of these wars could have been avoided. They are unaware of a war happening in secret.

 **Trevor was agitated. "No." He slowly walked towards the Speakers with his hand on the hilt of his sword. Your leaving right now.**

* * *

 **(Play Castlevania: Twilight Descends)**

 **The sun sets over the horizon. The night hordes are ready to be active and terrorize the city.**

 **The villagers are grabbing their spears, pitchforks, and torches. The angry mob is being led by the priests of the church to surround the Speaker home. Snow started to fall upon Gresit.**

"What happens this night decides the fate of Gresit." Ruby hoped for the best.

"Not just Gresit, but the potential of humanity against the night." Jaune said.

 **Two villagers armed with an axe and a hammer walked up to the potentially locked door and started to break the entrance. Once it was broken enough, the axe wielding villager kicked the door down. What the villagers saw in the dark home was Trevor standing in the back with his head lowered. No Speaker was present.**

 **(OST end)**

"Maybe Trevor did have a plan." Ruby commented.

 **A group of priests walked in the home. "Where are the Speakers?" the leader of the group asked Trevor.**

" **I put them somewhere safe."**

 **The screen shortly shows the Speakers in the mausoleum with the dead cyclops. "I swear it just moved." Arn said.**

"A rather dreadful hiding spot, but it's safer than anywhere in the city." Pyrrha said.

" **You defend evil. Give them to us." The priest leader demanded. The mob's voices can be heard behind him.**

" **Shut up."**

 **The priest scoffed. "What?" He walked up to Trevor.**

" **Shut up." Trevor repeated himself. "You're not getting the Speakers. You're getting no blood today so shut up."**

 **The priest back hand slapped the Belmont. "You will give us the Speakers so that we can save this city."**

"Trevor is going to take that disrespect for now. He has more important things to do." Yang said.

" **This city is lost. It was lost when you and the rest of your scum moved in." Trevor blamed the Church.**

 **The priest smacks Trevor again. "Ow."**

" **And what?" The priest walked to the side to give everyone a proper view of the Belmont. "You are here to fight us? You're here to convince the people that nomad black magicians are good for Gresit and it's the presence of the men of God that brought the night hordes upon us?"**

"Pretty much." A unanimous response.

" **You know—" "Silence! Look at you." The priest interrupted Trevor. "You're a wreck. You stink. You can barely keep your eyes open. What do you expect to achieve against us?**

"There is some truth there." Weiss said.

 **Trevor gave a small smile. "Absolutely nothing."**

" **So you're going to die for nothing? For people you don't know?" The priest furthered his questioning.**

 **(Play Castlevania: I'm Trevor Belmont)**

" **I don't know any of you, but that doesn't matter, does it?" Trevor asked while turning around with his head still lowered. "My family, the family you demonized and excommunicated, has fought and died through generations for this country. We do this thing for Wallachia and her people." Trevor starts to unfasten his cloak. "We don't have to know you all. We do it anyway. And it's not dying that frightens us." His cloak dropped to the floor. His family crest is fully displayed on the back of his shirt. "It's never having stood up and fought for you." Trevor turned to face the priests. "I am Trevor Belmont of the House of Belmont and dying has never frightened me."**

"That quite a speech he gave. You can almost confuse him to be a huntsman." Pyrrha said. The viewers can somewhat admire him.

"I feel as though he took a line from the elder and modified it. The fear of not being able to do everything you can." Ruby kept that in mind.

" **Good." All of the priest start pulling out their weapons and to seize Trevor.**

 **(Switch OST to Castlevania: Trevor Fights the Mob)**

 **Trevor quickly looked at all of them before crouching and throwing his knifes at the hands of the priest to drop their weapons except for the leader. Trevor charged at the leader, hitting the leader's neck with his forearm and dragging him outside.**

 **Just as they exit the door Trevor pulled a rope which cause the building to collapse on the priests inside.**

 **Trevor pinned the priest leader to the ground and looked at the mob who start to go after Trevor.**

 **Trevor used his whip to snatch an axe from a village and he tossed the axe he took sideways into the air. The axe's course curved and hit a rope that was keeping a giant wooden cross suspended. The cross fell to the ground, partially dispersing the mob and leaving them shocked.**

"That shouldn't be possible. Trevor had no way to guide the axe to the cross." Weiss complained.

"Anime logic Weiss. It almost always wins. Video game logic can be the same." Yang said.

 **While the villagers were distracted Trevor made his way through the mob. He took a torch from a villager on his way.**

 **The mob chased him through an alleyway. Within the alleyway a group of priests tried to cut Trevor off. Trevor ran and jumped off the wall to stomp on a priest face. Instead of going past them he lit up spilt oil that was in a jar in the same passage.**

 **Trevor ran the opposite way panting. Arrows were being shot at him from the rooftops. He took cover behind a wall. More priest were coming from ground level to kill Trevor. A familiar priest dropped in front of Trevor with a dagger. It was the same priest who lost his eye earlier. The single eyed priest smiled as he approached Trevor.**

"Talk about holding a grudge." Nora said.

 **Trevor was ready to draw his sword to engage the priest while being shot at. The injured priest attacked first. Trevor dodges the attack which hit the wall. Trevor was multitasking his dodging and parrying until he found an opening. He grabbed the injured priest by the wrists and used him as a shield for the arrows. The priest was struck in the other eye and in his chest.**

"If that didn't kill them the priest will forever be blind." Yang said.

 **Trevor tossed the now blind and possibly dead priest in between two spear wielding priests. One of the priest tried to stab and slash Trevor but Trevor parried the blows and cut the priest across his midsection. The other priest also attacked Trevor, but he didn't last longer. Trevor cut off the priest's arm and took his spear. He tossed the spear at the highest placed bowman priest., hitting him in the eye. As the priest screams in pain he accidentally shot another bowman in the back of the shoulder.**

 **Trevor sighs as the last bowman in the area was taken out. He sheathed his weapon and started running again. Unfortunately, he came into the mob's view.**

" **There he is!" a random man yelled.**

"Aside from the falling cross, he is actively trying not to kill the citizens." Jaune said.

 **Trevor runs away from the mob. As the mob pursued the Belmont, bestial squalls of the night beast can be heard in the distance. The beasts are flying just over the Gresit ready to strike. One of the beasts dived in.**

 **(OST end)**

"Guess next episode is the night horde attack." Jaune said.

"The citizens might end up forgetting about Trevor and worry about saving themselves from the attack.

"It's also the season finale. Despite what we saw until now, I can say that I really like the show." Ruby said. Everyone else like the show too.

"TV adaptation? I feel like I'm watching a horror movie, just in episodic form." Yang was hyped.


	4. Chapter 4

**What a horrible night to end a season to something great and so soon.**

 **I admit it. I rushed to get this chapter out of the way. I wanted it done by a certain time.**

 **I will be taking at least a month break from this story. You know of both reasons. If something gets posted earlier than a months time, assume that I either got hacked or the new chapter is filler (which I personally want to avoid).**

 **Now I can try to focus on the reading. I think I might have left a clue in the previous chapter. I might have to check because I don't remember what I write, but I can say that this chapter definitely contains a hint to what it may be. I try to upload at my earliest convenience. Probably after the Video Game Awards and assuming Smash Ultimate and Warframe don't take over my life. I like both. WarFRrme being one of the very few western RPG's I like and played across three platforms, but don't have a huge combined play time.**

 **Insert disclaimer from chapter 1 here.**

* * *

"Just one more and we're done." Ruby played the season finale.

 **(Play Castlevania: Let Me Kiss You)**

 **The locals were running past the church with their torches and weapons in search of the Belmont and the Speakers. Some of them are shouting some things during their hunt.**

" **Witches!" One random local yelled.**

" **Witchcraft!" Another local yelled.**

 **Within the church stood the Bishop behind the pulpit. His head was lowered and his eyes were closed. It seems he was praying.**

"No amount of praying will save you from what's about to happen… no matter how morbid the event may be." Blake said the last part with a hint of hesitation. It's one thing to read similar scenes from the horror section of her personal library, but it's another to see those scenes animated to paint a vivid picture.

 **The priest opened his eyes and looked up as he heard the church door open. The door's closed shortly after they opened. The building was quiet and dark.**

" **Who's that? Are the Speakers dead?"**

 **The Bishop heard something that wasn't human walk forward in the church with a bestial voice. "No."**

" **well, get back out there." The Bishop ordered the unknown being. "The Speakers have to die before the sun goes down."**

" **The sun…" the figure kept walking until it became clear "is already down." It was one of the invading beasts. Its body had pitch black. Its eyes and sabertooth-like teeth glowed blue. It also had to bone-like protrusions on its body.**

 **More bat-like creatures with sharp claws, teeth, and red eyes appeared in the church from behind pillars and the ceiling all around the Bishop.**

"A moment of silence for this old fool who tried to be a false, tyrannical savior even though he doesn't deserve it." Everyone closed their eyes and bowed their heads with Yang leading.

After a short pause Nora spoke. "No prayer is going to help save the bishop. I don't wish for kind of thing to happen to anyone. I do hope he made his peace."

"The second most disturbing thing I seen in this show was that… thing talking. It kind of reminded me of an Alpha Beowolf. Quickly imagine if the older versions of Grimm were able to talk." Ruby got everyone to picture such a thing.

"That would certainly make the Grimm a more dreadful threat." Ren unfortunately thought of the attack on his village. He thought that that the presence of the Nuckelavee and the destruction it brought was bad. The lasting impression that Grimm would leave if it talked would make the experience more traumatic. Ren used his semblance on himself after that thought.

" **You cannot enter the house of God." The Bishop was communicating with the beast.**

 **The blue-eyed beast snarled. "God is not here." It sees the Bishop's hand trembling while holding a cross. "This is an empty box."**

 **The Bishop looked around as all the beasts came to surround him slowly. "God is in all His churches."**

" **Your God's love is not unconditional. He does not love us… and he does not love you."**

" **I have done his bidding. My life's work is in His name." The Bishop defended his god and his loyalty to his god aggressively even though he was trembling.**

" **Your life's work makes Him puke."**

"I don't think the God in your world or any gods in our world would approve of your works." Jaune said.

" **I am the Bishop of Gresit!"**

" **Your God knows that we wouldn't be here without you. This is all your fault isn't it?" The beast informed the Bishop.**

"The end has been brought upon us no thanks to you." Nora commented.

" **She was a witch!" The Bishop defended his action which cause the curse to fall upon Wallachia.**

" **Lies? In your house of God?" The beast mocked the Bishop. "No wonder He has abandoned you. But we love you."**

" **What?!" The Bishop was shocked.**

" **We love you." The monster stood up on the other side of the pulpit leaning on it for support. "We couldn't be here without you." The beast started to put its hands on the Bishop who was letting out terrified gasps. "Let me… kiss you."**

 **The beasts started to eat the Bishop head first. The cross the Bishop held fell to the ground. Graven images on the stained glass looked down upon the scene.**

 **Above the church were the night hordes flying.**

 **(OST end)**

"… Well, damn." Yang summed up everyone thoughts. "One of the two known villains are gone."

"Dracula is the obvious villain in the series, but it seems other villains may have more focus than him." Ruby said.

"Making a 'holy man' an effective villianand executing it the way we just saw… it's superb writing and animation." Blake complimented the work.

* * *

 **It's dark and snowing in Gresit. Trevor is still running from the mob.**

" **He went that way!" a man in the mob yelled to the rest.**

 **After so much running, Trevor stopped in the middle of the market place tired and panting. The mob was starting to surround him.**

"It may look bad with the mob ready to tear Trevor to pieces, but is fortunately or unfortunately going to be save by the night horde. They should be in the city by now." Ren said.

"It would be a chance to build a positive reputation with some of the citizens. Some may still want to kill him." Weiss said.

 **As the mob closes in a ring of fire separated the Belmont from the mob which surprised everyone in the market. Trevor knew that someone caused that unnatural occurrence, so he looked around until he saw that Sypha cast the spell from on top of a high wall in the city. Her index and middle fingers on both hands were glowing. She had a faint smile.**

"That a better way to save him." Weiss said.

 **One of the priest on the ground pointed his knife at her. "Witch!" He called out.**

" **No! I am a Speaker and a scholar of magic. Sypha repositioned her hands which now have a blue light. "I serve no demon and I do no evil." She then shot out a blast of cold wind at the mob and priest which frightened them.**

 **Immediately after that she switched to using her fire and raised her left arm into the air with a spirited grunt. Two trails of fire started to form on the ground towards the ring Trevor was in. An opening was made from the ring and Trevor now had a path to go from the fire. The look on his face showed that he held gratitude towards Sypha.**

"Surprise, surprise. She is a magical girl." Nora said.

"Her help will definitely tip the scales in Trevor's favor." Pyrrha said.

 **Trevor walked down the path created by the flames. "You never told me you were a magician."**

" **You never asked." Sypha replied.**

"True for most things." Everyone agreed with Yang.

" **Though I guess I now understand why it was you who went down into the catacombs to look for your sleeping god. What are you doing here?"**

"I didn't see no burn marks or traces of ice being used in the mausoleum. I assume she was taken by surprise with no effort for resistance." Weiss said.

" **I didn't ask you to fight for me. I fight for myself."**

" **Fine." Trevor looked at the crowd through the flames. He saw the priest who was missing a finger. "You." He pointed at him.**

" **Kill them. Quickly!" The priest commanded the mob.**

" **No." Trevor stared at him fiercely. "Just you and me. Come on." The priest glared at the Belmont Your very big at telling other people what to do. Getting the good people of Gresit to commit murder for you. Let's see how you do on your own." Trevor challenged him. The flame path opened up to invite the priest. "You and me." Trevor walked towards the priest who stepped back.**

"A clean one on one fight with no assist. Are you man enough or will you forever remain a coward hiding behind others." Yang sounded like an announcer.

 **Trevor had his hand on his sword. "I can see you're carrying a blade. I wonder if the people of the great city of Gresit have ever seen a priest draw a knife before."**

 **The people in the mob whispered to themselves.**

" **Oh, what insolence!"**

" **The priest has a knife."**

" **Your long knife, my short sword. Let's go." Trevor said.**

 **The priest broke into an agitated sweat.**

"Challenge the priest in front of everyone to cause disbelief about the church to rise in the citizens." Blake said.

"The citizens must have some level of ignorance if they still want to side with the church." Weiss said.

" **You had no problem beating an old man this morning." That got the attention of the mob. "Huh? You had no problem lying to these people about the Speakers."**

" **The Speakers brought this upon us!" The priest desperately blamed the Speakers while pointing at Sypha who was still standing on top of a wall in the city.**

"I will never understand why people so desperately try to deny the truth when they are driven to a corner. Denial won't earn anything." Weiss said.

" **No, they didn't, and you know it. The Speakers stayed here to offer aid." Sypha jumped down using her magic to safely guide her way down to street level with the mob's attention. "It was your bishop who brought all this down on us." The mob brought their attention back to Trevor's words. "Your bishop who started it all by killing a defenseless woman. You would have made murders out of these people, but the only one here who isn't innocent…" Trevor pointed his sword at the priest who was sweating hard from the accusation, truth, and all of the witnesses "is you."**

 **One of the people from the mob ran past Trevor from behind to the priest which surprised both of them. The runner stabbed the priest in the chest with a knife. Other people within the mob followed suit as they stabbed the priest with knifes with knives and pitchforks all over his body.**

"Whoa!" Everyone jumped back a bit from their seated positions.

"Can the truth really get people to react like that." Ruby nervously asked.

"It may seem difficult to get people to do somethings. Generally speaking, the hearts of all of mankind can be swayed easily. Especially if it regards simple people living their lives with whatever circumstances brought upon them. It's unfortunate." Weiss said.

"Something similar can also be applied to the current status of humans an faunus." Blake may have an inkling of what to do for her goal, but she doesn't exactly have a solid lead.

"While Grimm may be the common enemy for everyone they might as well be the second largest threat compared to the people with kingdom walls and outside who are at each other's throats. The inhabitants of Remnant are just as much a threat to themselves as the Grimm are to us." Ren said. How can one undo so much hate, greed, and sorrow?

 **As Trevor sheathes his sword an explosion is heard from the buildings behind him. The citizens run in terror.**

" **It's them. They're coming." Sypha informed him.**

 **(Play Castlevania: Night Hordes Besiege Gresit)**

 **The night hordes are roaming the city attacking the people physically and with fire balls.**

 **Trevor turned to the citizens swinging an outstretched arm to the side. "Back to the far side of the square!" He commanded them and the citizens obeyed. Pikes! Up front, now!"**

" **What? Why?" One of the retreating priest asked.**

" **Because I'm the only man here who knows how to fight these things." Trevor answered. He grabbed hold of the priest by the collar as he issued more commands to the people. "Everyone with a pike of a long weapon, get out in front with me." Trevor drags the man with him to be positioned. "Six in front, six behind, and in between, pikes forward." The people followed his orders. "Hold steady."**

 **Trevor walked behind the group with long melee weapons. "I need a priest, one who was properly ordained in a church." A priest who met the conditions walked forward with his hand raised. "Grab some people. Go to the nearest well, start drawing water. You know what to do with water, yes? For the aspersion? Go."**

 **Trevor turned to Sypha. "Sypha."**

" **Yes." She responded.**

" **I want them walled in when they hit the square. I want it so they can only come to us." He told her to attract the night horde to their location. "Is that something you can do?"**

" **Will ice do?" She asked for preference.**

" **Better than fire, anyway. Let's hope so."**

"Trevor must be an experienced and charismatic leader to be able to issue orders to people who were ready to kill him moments ago." Pyrrha said. Ruby and Jaune admired his leadership.

"His leadership may just be him being able to understand the mentality of a mob so he can accurately take command of them to make an militia on short notice." Blake said. She took a mental note of this scene. She may need to make some modifications. If something similar were to happen she would be able to unite people even if only for a short amount of time. She hopes that any possible effects will be lasting.

" **I want salt over here! As much as you can find!" The people of Gresit brought several buckets of salt at Trevor request. Trevor grabbed a handful of salt. "Everyone with a sword wipes their blades in the salt. Now!" Trevor approached Sypha as one of the priest he commanded came back with buckets of water.**

 **Everyone sees a burst of flames travel through the path they were facing out of the square. Monsters walked through the flames.**

"Defense start!" Nora called out.

" **Sypha, walls." Sypha used her ice magic to create walls on both sides of the beasts.**

 **One of the monsters slowly reached to touch the walls, but swiftly pulled back as it got burned by the ice. The creature shrieks.**

 **When it was distracted Trevor toss a bucket of water into the air. The water landed on the beasts giving them a burning sensation.**

" **Well. That priest really could make holy water after all." Trevor did have his doubts for a moment. "Pikemen! Four steps forward!" The command was followed.**

" **Sypha, close the door behind them." She proceeded to trap in the beasts.**

"You know, the monsters do have wings. They could just fly out is they wanted to." Ruby pointed out.

"I think it's to maximize the scene." Jaune said.

"Probably."

 **One of the beasts started to charge at the polearm wielding people.**

" **Rear pikes up!" The beast jumped at the people, but they successfully pierced its body. It was still alive, but immobilized in the air. "Cut it down!" The delegated swordsmen used their salt cleansed blades to completely cut off the lower body and head.**

" **Salt kills demons!" Trevor announced after the kill. "Don't forget. Spread the word." He tossed another bucket of water into the air.**

"Dust is more of less our version of salt against the Grimm." Weiss said.

"Imagine if actual salt worked against the Grimm." Nora said.

"That would be ridiculous."

"What? Don't want competition with a salt company?" Weiss simply chose not to further engage Nora's line of questioning.

"That might actually give Professor Port a bit more credibility to his stories. It won't change his teaching though." Blake said.

 **Sypha froze the water inside the buckets. The pressure inside caused the bucket to burst and sharp icicles fell impaling some of the beasts.**

 **One of the shot a fireball at the citizens who moved out the way. Trevor was in the line of fire. "Shit." He used his whip to disperse the ball of flame and then cracke his whip at the beast's body.**

 **As a result, the body of the beast started to bloat and glowed like the color of the flame it shot. It then exploded.**

"AWESOME!" Ruby and Nora shouted excitedly.

"His whip can make the monsters explode and he is not using magic or dust… not that we know if dust is a thing in the show. His whip might be special. I knew it had to be the case with the name it was given, the Vampire Killer." Ruby said excitedly.

Mortality is a major thing in the show. I think we all came to the conclusion at some point earlier that aura and semblance is not a thing in this work of fiction. If it were, then the priests and Trevor would not die or bleed as easily. Eliminating aura and semblance, I don't think dust is a thing here." Weiss explained.

"Maybe it has a holy enhancement?" Pyrrha gave her suggestion.

 **Sypha looked at Trevor. He knew he needed to give an explanation. "The whip's consecrated… for fighting vampires and demons.**

"It appears I was right."

" **Swords" The Swordsmen advanced at Trevor's signal. Trevor spilled a bucket of holy water in the direction of the beasts.**

 **The water stunned them for just long enough for the swordsmen to cut them down. However, one beast leaped into the air attempting to pounce on Trevor. He rolled out the way but was unable to dodge the follow-up attack which resulted in his left arm getting cut by the beast's claw.**

"Minimal damage." Yang called out.

 **The beast looked up and saw a block of ice falling on its position courtesy of Sypha. It moved out the way only to be whipped in the face by Trevor. It didn't get killed by the strike indicating that it was a weak hit.**

"Lack of practice." Everyone said. Otherwise the beast will be dead.

 **The monster slammed the ground and charged at the hunter and scholar. As it got close Sypha raise a stalagmite piercing the beast from underneath.**

 **The creature groans in pain. "There is an army of us!" It said. "An army… from hell!" It was quickly silenced by Trevor who whipped its face in half. Shortly after, the beast exploded in front of the Belmont and Speaker. Sypha raised an ice barrier to protect their selves.**

 **(OST end)**

"That monster can have the last laugh, but humans are going to the war." Yang said.

* * *

 **The ground under Trevor and Sypha started to crumble and fall apart. As they fall, Trevor used his whip to grab Sypha and pull her towards him. When he caught her they turned around during free fall and Sypha used her magic to let out icy wind to break their fall.**

 **While the fall hadn't killed them, they rolled down a shoot and crashed into an unknown underground room.**

"At least the landing strategy worked." Ruby commented.

 **The two got hurting from the fall.**

" **The… catacombs again." Sypha was surprised at where they landed. "I think we're deeper than I went before." She observed their surroundings.**

 **Gears were moving like clockwork. The machines were active. Pistons collide against each other near their location. They had to move out the way. As they ran they fell down another height and slid down.**

"I guess it must be… fall season." Yang joked.

"Boo." Nora threw the nearest pillow at Yang.

Yang wanted to throw the pillow back at her, but she rather continue watching the show. She can wait until the episode ends.

 **The two slid into a larger, more spacious room which consisted of platforms, beams, and giant gears.**

 **The platform they stood on started to crack indicating it was going to collapses. Sypha reacted quickly and used her magic to boost herself up to one of the giant rotating gears. Trevor had to get a running start and jump to a different gear.**

 **Both dropped onto the shaft that connected the gears they landed on. Trevor stretched his arms sideways for balance as he made his way towards Sypha.**

"Platforming skills activate" Ruby said.

 **Trevor sees a beam in the distance. He used his whip to grab hold of the beam and held on to his end tightly to from a ropeway for Sypha to traverse.**

"If it hasn't been said before I'll say it. That is an absurdly long whip." Jaune said. He knows he can blame anime logic for making the whip seem longer than it should normally be. It looked like it stretched for about 18 feet or longer.

 **Once Sypha got onto the beam Trevor readied himself from a seated position. He wrapped the whip around his arm and swung across to the beam below Sypha. The beam proved to be unstable as it broke apart. Other beams on the same structure they were fell apart too leaving the center the only stable section.**

" **Oh, for God's sake." Trevor quickly climbed his whip before anything else falls apart or falls on him.**

 **The gears they were just on fell the structure they were started to fall with them holding the beams, hanging on for dear life. The impact of the fall made them lose their grip and the fell in another hole going deeper in the catacombs while screaming.**

"That must suck. They can't get a break from falling." Yang said

 **They landed hard on the rubble below them, still alive surprisingly. They were groaning in pain.**

 **(Play Castlevania: Alucard Rises)**

 **The hunter and scholar walked away from the rubble into a more distinct room. There was a red carpet with an intricate pattern and more lamps hanging on the pillars already lit. There was an alter in the middle of the room with a coffin in the center. The coffin had two cylinders of blood hooked up to it.**

"I guess they found what they were looking for." Blake said.

 **When walking to the alter Trevor stepped on a hidden switch which triggered something. "I didn't do that." He said to Sypha who looked at him like he was stupid.**

 **Gas can be heard hissing. Trevor and Sypha became wary of what might happen.**

 **The top of the coffin slid off by itself. From within it, a male figure floated out from resting position. The figure was shirtless which displayed the scar on his chest, had black boots, black pants, and long platinum blonde hair.**

 **Trevor and Sypha looked at the scene in awe.**

 **The floating figure lowered his head letting his hair drape down. "Why are you here?" He asked.**

"That voice and long hair… I was right. It's the same guy from episode 1 that Dracula personally attacked." Nora claimed her victory.

"Indeed Nora, now calm down." Ren said.

"That is one nasty scar. Was all of that machinery supposed to keep him alive and resting?" Weiss asked.

" **The story…" Sypha was happy that the legend may in fact be true "the messiah sleeps under Gresit! The man who will save us from Dracula."**

" **And you?" The figure asked the Belmont. "Are you in search of a mythical savior?"**

" **I fell down a hole." Was Trevor's honest reply.**

" **Dracula is abroad the land. He has an army of monsters. He's determined to wipe out all human life wherever he finds it." Sypha pleaded.**

 **The floating figure frowned a bit before he spoke. His fangs barely became visible. "Is that what you believe?"**

" **That Dracula's released his horde in Wallachia? That's fact. There's no 'belief' involved." Trevor answered. "But that's not what you are asking."**

" **No."**

" **You're asking if I believe you're some sleeping messiah who'll save us, and no, I don't."**

" **Belmont!" Sypha couldn't believe that Trevor was doubting the legend.**

"He may be on to something. With the way his entire resting place was set up I doubt he be some kind of savior." Blake said.

"We saw him in Dracula's castle. It seemed this man and Dracula had a falling out." Ruby recalled the scene.

"That means at the time he either worked with or for Dracula. It also means that he could be a vampire." Weiss said.

" **I know what you are."**

 **The floating being smiled. "And what am I?"**

 **Trevor glared at the man. "You're a vampire." He accused him.**

 **The floating figure finally looked up and opened his eyes. His eyes were a similar color to his hair. He also showed his fangs.**

"Vampire confirmed." Ruby commented.

 **Trevor had a trail of sweat going down his face. "So, I have to ask myself, have we come down here to wake up the man who'll kill Dracula, or did we come here to wake Dracula?"**

"Unless Dracula can alter his physical form to match what you see right now then no." Blake said. Dracula could very well be able to change his form for all she knows. All she and everyone else needs to know now is that Dracula and this man are two different people.

" **You call me Dracula." The man gently floated down to ground level.**

" **I'll call you anything you like if you're gonna show me your teeth."**

" **She called you Belmont. House of Belmont?"**

" **Trevor Belmont." Trevor clarified. "Last son of the house of Belmont."**

" **The Belmonts fought creatures of the night, did they not? For generations."**

"From what we've seen and gathered, yes." Jaune said.

" **Say what you mean." Trevor approached the vampire.**

" **The Belmonts killed vampires." The vampire asked.**

"So he may have a grudge against the people who were slaying his kind." Ren said.

" **Until the good people decided they didn't want us around." Trevor said walking toward the vampire from the right side of the room.**

" **And now Dracula is carrying out an execution order on the human race. Do you care Belmont?"**

 **Trevor paused for a moment. "Honestly, I didn't, no. But now… yes, it's time to stop it."**

"Trevor's character has certainly developed over these for somewhat short episodes." Pyrrha said. While these episodes may be a little over twenty minutes long, for her it felt like fifth teen minutes per episode.

"Indeed, he has." Weiss agreed. "He is somewhat respectable at this point." Weiss was wary of how the nest season may depict Trevor. He could easily be similar to what he was at the beginning of this season.

" **Do you think you can?"**

" **What I think…is I'm going to have to kill you." Trevor was ready to pull out his whip.**

" **Belmont, no! He's the one we've been waiting for." Sypha tried to convince Trevor.**

" **No, he's not." Trevor denied her. "He's a vampire and he's not been waiting here for hundreds of years, have you?" Trevor questioned the vampire.**

" **I don't like your tone, Belmont."**

" **This place is old, but it's not been abandoned. It's alive and working. So, go on vampire, tell her how long you've been waiting down here."**

" **What is the year of your Lord?" the vampire asked Sypha.**

" **1476." She answered.**

" **Perhaps a year, then."**

"Aside from the one room they are in, everything else in the tomb is old." Ruby observed.

" **There. And on top of that, what kind of messiah creates mechanical death traps to buy himself an uninterrupted nap in a stone coffin?" Trevor brought up a valid point.**

" **My defenses were not for you." The vampire informed the Belmont.**

"While those defenses were indeed supposed to guard him, I don't think he was the one who set them up. I could be wrong." Blake said.

"Why is that?" Ruby asked.

"Do you see that scar? While we may not know exactly how fatal that wound is, it may be enough to keep him from being active. It did came from Dracula. We don't know exactly how long it takes for a vampire in this show to heal so we will have to assume a full year from the lore."

" **You could have told your defenses that." Trevor said with a bit of sarcasm.**

" **They are machines, nothing more. They were not intended to protect me from you. I asked you a question—do you care?"**

" **I care about doing my family's work. I care about saving human lives. Am I going to have to kill you?"**

" **Do you think you can?" The vampire challenged the Belmont. "If you're really a Belmont and not some runt running around with a family crest, you might be able to." He slightly shifted his fingers which called his long sword to unsheathe itself within the coffin and come to his hand. "Let's find out."**

 **(Play Castlevania: Trevor fights Alucard)**

"The disrespect." Nora said.

"This will be an interesting fight." Yang said.

The way the vampire drew his sword with magic reminded Pyrrha of her semblance. However, this show has magic, not aura and semblance. Magic could be the greater force.

" **Belmont, you can't do this!" Sypha said loudly.**

" **Tell that to your floating vampire Jesus here." Trevor reach for his whip.**

"Listen lady. It's at moments like these where you can't do anything to improve the situation and you just have to let it happen." Nora said.

" **You've got nothing but insults, have you?" So far the vampire thought that Trevor may be all talk. "A tired little—" As he started to float forward Trevor struck him with his whip. He was sent back a few feet away from his starting position but landed on his feet in a crouched position. He hissed at the Belmont for that sudden attack.**

 **Trevor flex his whip and started to maneuver it for another attack. "Stone the fuck up." He lashed out at the vampire.**

"Anything goes in a non-school or tournament related fight." Yang said.

"Anything goes." Nora supported Yang.

 **The vampire dodged the whip and either dodged or parried the follow-up strikes.**

" **You can't do this, Belmont!" Sypha yelled over the sound of weapons clashing.**

" **He isn't your messiah." Trevor did not break his attention away from the vampire he was dueling. "Dracula's castle can appear anywhere, Sypha. And I told you, this is what he looks like on the inside."**

 **The vampire kept on dodging and parrying from the mid-range combat. "And you know what Dracula looks like?"**

"Most likely not, but he has an idea." Everyone said.

"Maybe his family had pictures of what Dracula looked like?" Ruby considered.

 **Trevor was panting during combat. "Nobody knows what Dracula looks like. You got fangs and you sleep in a coffin." Trevor then aimed at the vampire's face.**

 **The vampire narrowly dodged the strike and landed near the alter. Trevor threw a knife at him and he reacted by jumping out of the way.**

 **Now that the vampire was in midair, Trevor smirked as bended the trajectory of his whip strike behind his left thumb. As the whip went into the air it cracked against the side of the vampire, knocking him down hard.**

"That is a neat trick." Jaune said. His team and Ruby acknowledged that.

 **As the vampire got up with his new inflicted wound Trevor tried to finish him. The vampire saw the whip coming so he tried to block it with his sword, but his sword got wrapped by the whip. That didn't mean anything to the vampire, so he pulled his sword back.**

 **As a result Trevor had to hold onto his whip with both hands and struggled to not lose it. Due to the vampire's superior strength, he was pulled forward and lost his grip on the whip. Trevor pulled out his short sword and ran forward to engage in close quarters combat.**

"In terms of weaponry, Trevor has the speed advantage while his opponent has the range advantage. Regarding their physical abilities, the vampire has superior strength, very good reaction time, and equal if not better speed. Trevor is at a disadvantage, but he can still put up a fight." Pyrrha analyzed the battle going on.

 **The vampire removed the whip from his sword without touching it and got into his stance. He responded to every one of Trevor's attacks by parrying. He jumped back after the last parry and landed on the alter.**

 **Trevor tried to chase him, but the vampire moved at a fast pace with a red outline, leaving shadow images as he moved. The vampire appeared behind Trevor and did a horizontal slash. Trevor blocked the attack, but was sent flying back into the staircase of the alter from the force.**

"Like I said, anything goes in this fight. Trevor maybe a vampire hunter, but he is just a normal human with the weapons to fight the supernatural." Nora said.

"It may seem like the vampire teleported, but he is just moving at a high speed." Ren observed the technique.

 **Trevor climbed onto the alter as the vampire moved at the same speed again. Trevor quickly predicted where the vampire might appear and swung his sword behind him. The vampire blocked the attack. His eyes glowed red from the technique as he looked at the clashing blades and then looked at the Belmont almost as if he was impressed by the prediction.**

 **The vampire ended the sword struggle by taking a slash at Trevor's neck who barely dodged the strike. He continued to pressure the Belmont with more slashes and stabbed near the head. Trevor blocked and dodged the attacks.**

 **As Trevor ducked the last strike he retaliated with his own.**

 **The vampire blocked the attack and entered into another sword struggle. As Trevor made his way onto his feet the vampire got more aggressive and put more force into his sword during the struggle.**

 **Trevor grunted from the struggle trying to find a way to win the clash. He then kneed the vampire in the pelvic region where he though any male will hurt.**

Yang and Nora busted out laughing at Trevor's chosen action.

"What does he think this is? A bar fight?" Weiss was not impressed.

" **Please. This isn't a bar fight. Have some class." The vampire said until he got headbutted.**

Weiss blushed from that little bit of embarrassment where the long sword wielder pretty much said what she said.

 **Recovering from that sudden headbutt the vampire struck Trevor with his palm of his unarmed hand which sent Trevor flying back a distance.**

 **The vampire leaped at Trevor to close the distance and further engaged in close quarters combat. Their swords collided for several strikes. Trevor saw that his opponent would go for a stab. He blocked the stab and slid his short sword down to the base of the long sword where he forced it away. And tried to cut the vampire's body. However, the vampire simply attacked Trevor's sword.**

 **Trevor sword broke near the base, but it had blood on it. It was the vampires blood who now had an x shaped wound on his chest with his current scar.**

"NOOO!" As awesome as the fight was, Ruby couldn't handle weapons being broken. Especially in front of her face. Weapons were like people to her. It was a crime against weapons for them to break and it was like a personal offense against her. Since these were simple weapons, she felt like this was a crime against her first friend at Beacon, Jaune.

"Relax Ruby. It's just a weapon." Yang tried to calm her sister down.

"NO. He must be punished." Instead of retraining her, Yang went to Ruby's secret stash of cookies that were hidden in her pillow case and gave her a few so she can calm down.

"Better?"

"… A bit." She needs a better hiding place.

 **The vampire was pissed off that Trevor managed to land a blow with his blade, so he punched him back into the steps on the side of the room where the gears were turning.**

 **(OST end)**

 **The vampire dropped his sword as he approached Trevor who saw slowly getting up groaning. The vampire pinned him down from on top holding down his right arm and head. The vampire let out a hiss. "Do you have a god to put a last prayer to, Belmont?"**

 **Trevor let out a grunt and gave a defiant smile. "Yeah. Dear God, please don't let the vampire's guts ruin my good tunic."**

"Pissing off the guy who has you beat is not a good move. Not like he cares though." Yang said.

" **What?" The vampire let out a pained grunt as Trevor stabbed him near the heart with a stake.**

"That was sneaky." Blake said.

Everyone had to give a small and short applause for that.

" **I can still rip your throat out." The vampire threatened the Belmont.**

" **You can, but it won't stop me staking you." Trevor gave a cocky smile.**

" **But you will still die."**

" **But I don't care. Killing you was the point. Living through it was just a luxury."**

"He is fine with dying as long as he can complete his destiny even if it means the end of the Belmont bloodline." Pyrrha frowned as she said that.

" **The vampire laughs at Trevor's conviction but stopped as Sypha stood behind him ready to set him on fire.**

" **I will incinerate you before your fangs touch that man's throat." She threatened him.**

" **I thought I was your legendary savior."**

" **So did I, but he saved my life."**

" **You're a Speaker magician.**

" **Yes, and his goal is mine, to stand up for people."**

 **(Play Castlevania: Hunter, Scholar, Soldier)**

" **Good. Very good." The vampire said with a sense with a sense of relief. "A vampire hunter and a magician. You'll do." His wounds started to heal as he got off Trevor.**

"So he does heal fast and from the sound of it he was looking for worthy allies." Blake said.

" **I am Adrian Tepes. Known to the Wallachians as Alucard… son of Vlad Dracula Tepes." The vampire now introduced himself.**

"He is directly related to the other main villain of the show and has been searching for allies to fight his father." Weiss said.

"Seems like it. Also notice that most common name is Dracula spelled backwards. A bit funny but at the same time lazy. Yey I still rather call him Alucard than Adrian." Blake said.

" **I've been asleep here in my private keep under Gresit for a year, to heal the wounds dealt by my father when I attempted to stop him unleashing his demon armies." Alucard revealed his reason for being there.**

"Okay. His scar was special because it came from his father and required more time to heal." Jaune said.

" **You are the sleeping soldier." Sypha told Alucard.**

" **I'm aware of the stories. I'm also aware that the Speakers consider the story to be information from the future. Do you know the whole story?"**

 **Sypha blushed from being addressed. "Yes."**

"Meh. That doesn't mean anything." Nora commented.

" **The sleeping soldier will be met by a hunter and a scholar." The soldier told the hunter and scholar respectively.**

" **No one told me that." Trevor said.**

" **Why do tyou think my grandfather tried everything to make you stay?" Sypha asked Trevor.**

 **Trevor frowned. It was as if he knew the Speakers were withholding information from him. "I hate Speakers." Trevor walked around.**

 **Alucard went to his coffin and pulled out a long black jacket with gold trims that he put on. He also wore a white V-neck shirt underneath.**

 **Alucard slid his sword sheath through his dual belts to be holstered. "I need a hunter and a scholar. I need help to save Wallachia…" He used his magic to call his sword to sheath itself "perhaps the world… and defeat my father."**

" **Why" Trevor questioned his motivations.**

 **Alucard stopped walking. "Because it was what my mother would have wanted."**

"Lisa knew she would be in trouble when she got associated with Dracula. She knew she would die and didn't want him to attack humans. Unfortunately, that is not the case." Ren said.

 **Alucard continued speaking. "And we are all, in the end…" Trevor picked up his whip "slaves to our families wishes."**

Weiss could relate to that last part. There were a couple of reasons why she left Atlas for Beacon. One of which as to avoid her father's control.

" **You'll help us kill Dracula and save Wallachia?" Trevor wrapped his whip so he can holster it.**

 **Sypha and Alucard stood on each side of Trevor. "My father has to die. We three… we can destroy him.**

 **The trio proceeded to walk out the catacombs and the end credits play.**

 **(OST end)**

"This is definitely a masterpiece just from one season alone. Not exactly a 10 out of 10, but deserves a very high rating." Weiss complimented

"I want to watch more right now." Ruby took out the season one disc and was ready to insert the season two disc which contained eight episodes.

"I don't know about now Ruby. It's 5:45 right now. We should get dinner. Maybe later at night or the next day." Jaune said.

"Okay. Gather your team here or whenever you want to watch more. I can wait for you guys." Ruby said.

Both teams made their way to the cafeteria for get dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

***Yawns***

 **I think I was in the polyhedron for too long. When are we... 2019 and in February. Seems to be night time too. Here, to another cursed night.**

 **Removing the music since it just to reflect the atmosphere, but I will include Bloody Tears. Speaking of Bloody Tears, Kaede has another recent cover for Vampire Killer. Feel free to check out those covers and any of the other covers.**

 **Had people doing a paint job in my house which started on the day of a Nintendo direct and was a three day job. Luckily I didn't have to leave, but I didn't have preferred/optimal work setting. Also could do my desired reactions for the Direct because of the painters on active duty.**

 **Mario Maker 2: Dope. Bound to happen. Now it's on the go.**

 **MUA3:... okay**

 **Smash Bros : New update coming, but we got blue balled. Hopefully Joker comes on April 1st. At this point I gave up on a Xenoblade X port and Xenoblade X2.**

 **Fire Emblem: Might give the main titles another chance since Awakening failed to pull me in, partly because I'm not into SRPG's. Did like FE Heroes and FE Warriors... and playing the characters in Smash. All I know is that this is FE high school with a female student who reminds me of a Jojo character. Handsome Male professor or sexy female professor. Student - teacher relationships... possibly if this game allows it. Personally I think hard-classic is easy, but that is only because on lunatic-classic I messed up on leveling at certain spots and that caused me a lot of pain on chapter 16. If I lost any units, 30% of the time it was my powerful units. Yep, a lot of soft resets and I wasn't getting anywhere.**

 **Bloodstained RotN: This was where I wanted to lose my pants and bust out... but I couldn't because of the painters. Nice to see Igarashi back at it. Hopefully we get more Igavania games from him. If your curious, the first game I played from from him was Aria of Sorrow and I was a little kid at the time. Overall, my first Castlevania games were Castlevania on NES and Castlevania 64 on N64.**

 **Astral Chain: Don't lie, some of you thought that this was Xenoblade Chronicles X2 in the first 15 seconds. Me? I thought this was a reworked SMT 5. Once I saw gameplay I thought that either SMT was doing something different or this is a Platinum title. Looks awesome.**

 **LoZ Link's Awakening: Okay!**

 **Give a moment to thank Reggie, the now or soon to be former president of Nintendo America. My body was ready for a lot of things, but not his retirement. We lost Iwata, Kimishima stepped down, and now Reggie. The last one to finish this list for me would be Sakurai and I got a feeling that Smash Ultimate will be his last Smash. Yes I know Sakurai doesn't work for Nintendo, but he does have a legacy with the company.**

 **Make sure your body is ready when Doug Bowser aka the "humanoid King Koopa" takes his place as president of Nintendo America.**

* * *

Both teams spent about twenty minutes in Beacon's cafeteria eating and discussing their thoughts about the show that was Ruby's birthday present. Other students were focused on their business. For a few of the viewers the show was… a bit more than what they initially expected from the letter that came with the package. Ruby and Weiss would have most likely not continue to watch the show due to the themes, horror, and if they been watching it by themselves. After watching the first season those two along with everyone else started to build up a tolerance for all the death and despair they will be seeing.

After dinner and the discussion the group decided to start season 2 tonight at 8:30 pm and they were off on their own business until then.

About 10 minutes before the designated time Ruby realized that she still had the music tracks she had yet to download from her gift which was in her dorm. She was currently at the forge which was 3 minutes away from the computer room/library and 8 minutes from her dorm… had she decided to walk around like a normal person. In order to decrease her travel time to the dorms and then to the library she used her semblance which decreased her travel time by more than half. Of course, the rose petal effect would add a little bit of work for Beacon's cleaning staff.

The download process from PC to her scroll went by very quick. She glad that she grabbed her headphones because she can now listen to her new music on the way back to the dorm. She may be a little late because she decided to walk normally to listen to a couple tracks on random play. The two songs that played during her walk were "Beginning" and "Out of Time". She enjoyed them both and felt like the name of the second one conveniently describes her situation of being late to watch the show.

Once ruby arrived at her dorm and opened the door someone spoke to her. "Ruby, for what reason did you use your semblance? I had to clean up a bit of your mess." It was her partner.

"I wanted to download and listen to the music tracks I got with my gift. I know it was a last minute decision." Ruby answered.

"Fine, I let it pass. Your lucky that Yang and Nora are not here." Weiss stepped away from the door to let Ruby in and show that Blake and the rest of team JNPR were already in the room. "Was the music similar to the dark and dreary soundtrack from the show?" Weiss asked. She came to the conclusion that the sounds in the show was made to help set the atmosphere for specific scenes. Given the setting of the show she pictured the music Ruby got to be either Remnant classical or renaissance. Those genres lean towards Weiss' interest rather than Ruby's. But this is in relation to a video game series so she could be wrong.

"From what I listened to so far, the music seems to be a mix of modern rock and... classical? I have to listen to some more tracks to give a better answer, but I like what I heard so far." The young leader said.

After that was said Yang and Nora came through the door. "We're back and we got snacks and drinks." Nora announced with a smile.

"Oh great, you're here Ruby. We can get started now." Yang said as she and Nora placed the refreshments somewhere and took their seats.

Jaune already had everything set up and ready to press play until someone's scroll rang with a notification.

"It's mine." Ruby said as she read the message.

" _What a horrible night to start a new season. As you know, the TV series is based on a particular game but it's not only one game that gets represented. I don't expect you to find the hidden easter eggs from season one nor go back to it. I will provide a list of some of the easter eggs in season 2 for you. Have fun watching the show my young Vampire Hunters. -JL"_ Ruby finished the message.

"Ruby, is this person in your contacts list?" Yang asked her sister. Weiss did say that no student has the initials of JL last night. No questioned that further until now.

"No."

Yang was happy about that answer. "Check your scroll for any viruses or malware." Ruby followed her sister's order and started RemRoot Antivirus and Malware Scan.

"Are you four being spied on?" Pyrrha asked. She was disgusted with the sick pervert who might be spying on the all girl team as much as Weiss.

"We don't know, but that may be true." The only faunus in the room said. "We gonna have to check for any hidden cameras or bugs later. Most of the Beacon departments are not active now and Security only has a handful of people active around this time." Blake said. This is a Huntsman Academy so students could take care of themselves. Security is just there and only some of it's members are Huntsmen and Huntresses. The rest could be considered citizens with training compares to the Huntsmen.

"Nothing bad from the scan." Ruby said. "Blake, I'm sending you the list."

Blake didn't have time to respond before she got the list. "...Sure."

Leaving that matter for later, Jaune started the episode. The intro was the same as last season. "Well, its still a decent intro." He commented.

 **January, 1475**

 **Wallachia**

"We're going back in time." Nora announced the obvious.

"1475? Isn't that the year… Lisa died?" Ruby hesitantly asked.

"More like executed, but yes it's the same year." Ren confirmed. "So this could be before or after her death."

 **It was a dark and stormy night in land of Wallachia. Somewhere in the land there was a village located at the base of the mountains. The tallest structure within the village had a cone shaped roof with the symbol of a cross that stood on top. The cross was struck by lightning.**

 **Villagers who were out in the rain made their way to their homes. All of the houses were lit and the torches outside somehow stayed lit in the rain. Streams of water near various herbs and flowers are nearly passing the banks due to the rain.**

 **Lupu Villager**

Lisa's village. If the wtime of day and weather is any indication then this event is most likely before Lisa'a death.

 **Lights in a small cottage somewhere in the village were on. It had a circular window just above the front door. Inside the structure was an elderly woman sitting at the end of a table with a cloth that covered only the long ends of the table and a pot of flowers in the middle of the table. Behind the elderly woman to her left was a lit fireplace that was heating a pot over it. Other pots, dishes, and utilities were lined up on shelves.**

 **Further to the elderly woman's left was a younger woman with her hair tied and draping over her left shoulder. Said woman wore a casual maroon dress. She seemed to be pouring something into a cup.**

" **You stay right there, Mrs. Djuvara. I'm going to get something for your cough." The young woman told her guest as she carried the cup with what apparently seems to be a remedy for a cough or just water.**

 **The elderly woman wore a casual black dress with another red cloth draping over her shoulders. She was coughing. "Thank you, Dr. Tepes." The elder accepted the cup as the doctor sat down at the table with her client. "It bubbles when I breathe. Did I say that? The older woman said as she felt the Doctor hold her hand.**

"So this is Lisa and her guest seems to be the same woman from episode one." Weiss said. "So this is her home before it got destroyed."

" **Yes, you did. Don't move. I'll be back with some medicine." Mrs. Tepes said.**

" **More leaves, I expect. Mr. Djuvara gives me leaves. Leaves and acorns. Probably turning into a squirrel." Mrs. Djuvara recalled her husband's treatment for her illness which made Lisa chuckle a bit.**

"People come up with ridiculous natural remedies simply because they don't want to see a doctor for themselves or for someone they care about." Weiss said.

"Natural remedies do work. Just not ones that are similar to what the elder woman just said." Blake said.

 **The older woman caught a sight on Lisa's left hand, specifically the ring finger. "I didn't know you were married." She said with a bit of surprise.**

 **Lisa pulled away her hand. My husband is traveling abroad. He'll be home before winter's done." Lisa got up. "I'll be right back." Lisa walked to the back of her home.**

"It will certainly cause problems if people knew who her husband was. We've saw what happened in season one." No one could forget that sight of the city wide slaughter the Mistralian champion spoke of. It was probably a nationwide slaughter at that point too.

 **In the back of the house was a home laboratory with some items from Dracula's castle.**

 **Lisa sprinkled a powdered substance into a basin of water to wash her hands. She then wiped her hands on the sleeves of her dress. Lisa sat down at a table that had an open book of human lungs. It may have been an anatomy book. "Yes." She said as she looked through the content of the book.**

 **Next to the book was a pendant which Lisa opened to reveal a detailed hand drawn sketch of her husband. "I hate that your not here, every day. But I love that you gave me the knowledge to help people." After the small pause, Lisa proceeded to find the necessary medicine.**

"She did say that she wanted Dracula to live and travel as a man if he loved her. He most likely became a traveling doctor. He most likely took that role as a similar aide in Lisa's interest of becoming a doctor." Ren explained his reasoning.

"I bet he used magic to hid appearance too when he is traveling." Nora claimed.

 **Lisa walked back to her patient with small glass container filled with some type of powder. She placed it on the table.**

 **Mrs. Djuvara sighed. "Is that leaves? If I have to chew more cud, I'm going to start making milk, Dr. Tepes."**

" **No, no. It's a powder mixed with some strawberry wine." Dr. Tepes clarified.**

" **The old woman had a questioning look onher face. "A powder? You sound like the old wise woman we used to have. The powder turned out to be her dried foot skin.**

"DISGUSTING!" all the viewers shouted.

"...Although it could be worse." Nora muttered the last part.

" **My god. I'm amazed any of you are still alive." Lisa stated her surprise.**

"That's what we want to know." Weiss spoke for everyone.

" **No, this powder is a medicine that grows as mold." Lisa said.**

" **Your giving me mold? I think I want the leaves."**

" **Trust me. Take two sips three times a day until the bottle's empty." Lisa explained.**

" **That's all?" The old lady wondered.**

" **Come and see me next week. But your chest should be clear by Friday." Lisa scheduled a check-up appointment.**

"An actual prescription is being given, but I do have some doubts about the use of mold." Weiss said.

"Mold does have its uses for survival, but I think certain molds can be used for medicinal purposes." Ren said. The second part was just him guessing but he was certain about some of the survival uses of mold.

 **The patient seems to be satisfied. "I don't know how we coped before you came here, doctor." She took the powder from the doctor. "Magic powders. My lord." The old woman got up.**

" **It's not magic. It's nothing but things we used to know, that we forgot or lost over the years." Lisa explained. She got up to escort her patient through the front door. "No foot skin required."**

"I suppose that there are times when mankind could downgrade themselves in technology scientific practices. In this case, the cause of the regression would be the church." Blake said.

 **Outside the house in the rainy night stood the Bishop of Gresit and a group of priests. They see Lisa open the door with her patient next to her.**

" **Mrs. Lisa Tepes?" The Bishop asked.**

" **Yes?" Lisa gave the old woman a quick look. "You go home now." The old woman listened and made her way past the priests. As soon as she was behind the group she looked at them. One of the priest turned around and looked back at her with a smirk. The woman continued on her way home.**

"And this is how the situation started to go to hell." The blonde brawler said.

"Yeah, a major plot point that relates to the first episode of season one." Jaune added.

" **I am an emissary of the Archbishop of Targoviste. Do I understand correctly that you serve as a physic to this community?" The Bishop questioned Mrs. Tepes.**

" **I'm a doctor, yes." Lisa was starting to feel unnerved by the situation happening at her front doorstep. "Can I help you? Is the Archbishop ill?"**

"Unfortunately, she knows why those men appeared before her." Pyrrha felt the pain of Lisa signing her death sentence.

"If only what Lisa asked was reason for the visit." Ruby was worried, but she and everyone else knows what happens from the previous season. This is just more context.

" **You know what to look for." At that command, the priests barged into Lisa's home and started searching.**

" **What? What do you need? Tell me, I'll gladly give it to you." Lisa said in order to stop the abrupt search in her home.**

" **Silence." The Bishop commanded the woman.**

" **I will not be silent." The doctor responded. "Just let me help."**

"Don't they need search warrant even in their time period?" Jaune asked.

"I don't know" The heiress answered.

"They'll probably say that they represent a high authority known as the church and don't need warrants." Nora said.

" **With Satan's tools?" The Bishop questioned her method of helping which let her know why the priests are in her home. "I don't think so." The Bishop said as he walked around her.**

" **Excuse me?"**

" **Here, Your Eminence." A priest called his leader from the back room. Every person walked to the back room where all of Lisa's equipment is at.**

" **Satan's tools. Make fire. Clean it out." The Bishop issued his command.**

" **What."**

"We've seen the burnt down house. Honestly, I think that was completely unnecessary. They could have just destroyed her equipment and be done." Ruby said.

"As long as they seen things against their beliefs and "righteousness" they would destory it almost without question. However, Lisa isn't exactly innocent either due to her association with Dracula." Blake said. "I don't think they know of the association at this moment, but they do have a bit of justification even if it would hurt their development as humans."

" **We were told something was wrong here. It seems she was telling the truth." The Bishop spoke.**

"Who snitched? I wanna know." Nora and Yang commented.

 **The Bishop continued. "What are you doing here, that you need to subject the good people of this land to such fearsome engines?"**

" **I don't understand."**

" **Look around you! Do you pretend that these things are not witchcraft and alchemy?" There was now more pressure in the Bishops questions.**

 **One of the priest came into contact with a device that held a dozen vials of a red substance. Possibly blood. The device started to raise and tilt the vials inward to freely spin which struck fear into the priest who feel back on his ass and pointed at device. "It moves on it's own!"**

 **The Bishop was surprised, but he turned his surprise into aggression with his questioning. "What is this?" His gaze was focused on Mrs. Tepes as he approached her.**

 **Lisa was forced to step back from the Bishop's advance. "It's medicine." She was backed up against her table.**

"Something you may need but refuse to accept." Weiss commented.

" **How can engines of the devil be physic, woman?"**

" **It's old knowledge, that's all. Sciences from older times, lost to history." Lisa grabbed a book on the table to show the Bishop. "I have- I mean, I've studied times past, and learned ways to serve our people more effectively. That's all."**

"Knowledge from old times? That equipment almost looks modern for their time." Jaune said.

"Apparently it's a sin for the human race to develop in the priests eyes." Ren said.

 **The Bishop took a look at the contents of the book. "Hmph, paganism." He dropped the book.**

" **No. It's just science. It has nothing to do with god or-" "Nothing to do with God?" The Bishop cut her off after hearing a certain revelation from her answer.**

"Just those few words were enough to trigger all the priests. If it has nothing to do with their god or beliefs then they see it as evil." Pyrrha said.

"What if she answered differently?" Ruby suggested. "Maybe her life would have been spared."

"And how would you word it differently." Weiss asked her partner.

"It was a, uh, divine calling and..." Ruby tried to figure out what to say but she was failing.

"You don't know. Had those priest been real people they would have caught you on your lie and bad defense and you would have been severely punished." Weiss said.

" **No, that's not what I meant." Two priest approached her from behind.**

" **Take her to the cathedral at Targoviste. There shall be an inquistion." The Bishop ordered his men. "After she's interned, you may take some alms to she who was the wise woman of this village. Tell her that her good deed will, well, carry her into heaven.**

"The wise woman is the snitch." Nora said.

"She was probably made that Lisa was actually doing something to heal people which made the people of the village favor Lisa over her." Yang said.

"You think the wise woman of the village, whoever that is, feared the loss of her position and tried to find some evidence to incriminate Lisa?" Jaune asked his fellow blonde.

"Yep."

" **Destroy everything in this room. Let no trace of her magic remain." The Bishop intructed his men.**

" **Please. Please, you don't know what you're doing." Lisa pleaded.**

" **I know exactly what I'm doing. I am saving Wallachia from witches.**

" **No, listen, please. You don't know what you'll bring upon yourself if you harm me." Lisa warned him.**

"Dracula's Curse." Everyone said.

" **You threaten me?" The Bishop didn't like what the woman said.**

" **Listen. Just let me go. I'll leave. "You'll never see me again." Lisa pleaded. I can't promise your safety if you harm me.**

" **You dare menace me with Satan?" Such a threat should not be taken lightly. "Get her out of here before I strike her dead." The Bishop gestured to the exit with his command.**

"You can't say that she didn't warn you." Jaune said.

" **Not Satan!" Lisa cried out as she was carried away. "If you anger him, he's worse. Because he's real. Please! He's come so far. Don't make him do it. No, Don't make him kill you all! Please!"**

"Damn, all of her work to get Dracula to tolerate humans came undone in one night." Yang commented.

 **The priest who were left behind with the Bishop started to wreck the workshop in the back room and set the place on fire. The rising flames burst through the closed windows.**

 **The Bishop was the last one to exit the house. The sight of him at the front door with a menacing look and the blazing fire behind him was a horrifying sight for Lisa.**

 **Her pendant which fell to the floor of her workshop during the destruction was open. The picture of Dracula burned.**

"Symbolism and foreshadowing of what has happened and what has yet to come." Blake said.

Both teams wondered if this season would be just as dark or more terrifying than the first season.

* * *

 **The blazing fire acted as the transition to Dracula sitting in his chair in front of his fireplace depressed at the loss of his wife. The room he was in was filled with shelved books and there were two books on a stand next to him.**

"This must be his study." Weiss said.

 **Dracula got up with a low audible grunt and started walking through his castle.**

 **Somewhere else in his castle was an assembly hall filled with humanoid beings who are most likely vampires. Most of the group appear to be generic vampire zealots while the ones who stand out are in front with their unique attire.**

 **From the back of the crowded was a light bronze skinned man with silver-gray hair in a wavy bob cut and pale blue eyes. He wore his Devil Forgemaster attire and appeared to be human. He made his way through the crowd ignore the sneers of disgust from the vampires. He stop next to a taller figure who was bald, had dark skin, and wore a similar attire to his own. The taller figure also appear to be human.**

"That's odd. Why would humans be in that assembly hall? Isn't the assembly supposed to be meeting plotting against the human race?" Jaune asked.

"Whatever their reasons are must be why they are in the meeting to fight their own." Ren tried to answer his leader's question.

"There outfits kind of makes it look like they are magicians of some kind.

 **The two humans hear one of the vampires grunting while doing some kind of display. Other than the common pointed ears and fangs, the vampire had a muscular build. He had wild red hair that reached just past his shoulders, a red goatee, black boots, and gray pants. He wore some armor that was red with gold trims, but most of his upper body was exposed leaving only part of his chest and left shoulder covered. He also wore a fur pelt on his waist. "Stand up like a man.**

"He seems lively for a dead being." Yang commented.

 **Everyone's attention was focused on Dracula who had just walked into the hall. Dracula walked to where another chair acted as his throne to address his followers with an outstretched hand. "My generals." He nearly closed his outstretched hand. "We prosecute a good war. In killing my wife, humanity has proven to me that they don't deserve Wallachia. Wallachia will now become our seat. We will scour them off the land. We will continue to use the night hordes, all the creatures of terror that humanity once drove away." The next part he started to speak with a more somber tone. "Afterwards, I think I will give Wallachia to them. Perhaps that will be better."**

 **The vampires didn't like the last part.**

"He plans to commit genocide, but doesn't want to conquer." Pyrrha said.

"Maybe he still tolerates humans enough to not conquer them? I mean, it doesn't seem like the humans in his assembly hall are there against their will." Ruby said.

"So because of Lisa and the two other guys, Dracula isn't 100 percent gone." Nora added.

 **Dracula then addressed the humans in his assembly. "Hector, Isaac, present me with plans for our next steps today." Dracula started to walk away.**

"There are their names. Taking in what Ruby said earlier about them being some type of magicians they are called Devil Forgemasters. Humans trained in the dark arts and have the ability to create and forge demonic creatures." Blake read from the list she was given. "The made their debut in Curse of Darkness but they have redesigns in the show."

"They can literally create an army." Jaune said.

"If those two are here then I guess that the events of Curse of Darkness isn't to far away from this." Blake assumed.

 **The red headed vampire raised his voice. "The only two humans in your inner court, and they are the ones who will plan our next attack?"**

 **Dracula stopped to address the concern. "The only two generals in my court who are not driven by thirst. The only two who are bound by loyalty and intellect. True, they are not vampires like you and I, Godbrand." The now named Godbrand had a shift in emotion. "And that is why I trust them. For we are about the business of wiping humanity from the Earth… and they still stand with me." Dracula finished his reasoning while down on his blood thirsty general and walked away.**

"He still has more trust in a couple of humans rather than his own kind." Weiss commented.

 **The vampire generals watched as Dracula walked away. Godbrand was pissed. "What the hell was that? He summons us from all over the world, tells us it's war, we're finally putting the screws to the livestock and taking over, now this?" He sees Hector and Isaac starting to follow Dracula. "Turning the whole thing over to a couple of humans? What is this shit? "Hey! Where are you two going?" Godbrand called ou to the Devil Forgemasters.**

 **Isaac continued walking while Hector answered Godbrand. "We're going to talk to him."**

" **Why would he want to talk to you rather than me? Perhaps he wants to meet with his own kind."**

"Looks like someone wasn't listening to the speech." Nora commented.

" **Godbrand, you've never met anything you didn't kill, fuck, or make a boat out of." Hector listed the things that were reasons why Dracula wouldn't want to meet with him before following Isaac.**

"We'll damn." Nora and Yang said together.

" **I don't understand why our lord doesn't tie you up outside with the animals." Isaac spoke last minute.**

"I suppose the exchange was for us to get a low experience of the vampire." Ren said.

" **Bigots!" Godbrand referred to the Forgemasters. "I like boats, I'm a fucking Viking. We're supposed to make boats out of things.**

For some odd reason that gave Nora an idea to make boats out of Grimm. She already used an ursa to get a ride to the relics during initiation.

 **Dracula was in his Study again. He stood behind the chair he sat on and put his hand through the opened pattern near the top.**

 **The human generals appeared in Dracula's Study. "Master." Hector gained his master's attention.**

 **Dracula turned his head to face them. "Hector. Isaac. You may approach."**

 **Isaac approach with his master's permission with his right hand over his heart. "We are honored by your faith in us. But to serve you correctly, we have to ask-" "Why us?" Hector cut off Isaac.**

"I think Isaac would have asked the same thing." Ruby said.

"It may have not bee his first question though." Blake told her leader.

 **Dracula took a moment to answer. "Did you hear Godbrand down there? "Livestock," he said." Dracula sat in his chair. A picture of his deceased wife wan be seen. "So many of my kindred are the same. They can no longer conceive of humans as thinking beings." Dracula was disappointed in his own kind. Isaac walked up and stood to the left of Dracula. "Just livestock. It's the privilege of our condition, I suppose. You can't hate livestock. They are simply what they are." Hector walked up and stood to the right of Dracula. "Grazing animals to be slaughtered."**

"He has a more… human outlook on things compared to most of his kind. And I don't think that any of us appreciates being considered or only referred to as live stock. Thanks to his wife, he at least still views humans as more than livestock… or at least a few select people from the group." Weiss said.

" **But you two are different. You are human. You are not looking at the scourage of humanity from the Earth as an opportunity to get the livestock under control, and to fill stables and abattoirs and pantries. You… hate your species. You hate humans."**

"But what exactly cause cause them to hate their kind so much?" That was everyone's question.

 **Dracula continued as his Devil Forgemasters listened. "You have a focus and clarity that the others lack. You understand that humans think… and scheme, and betray. You understand why they all must die."**

"We all… do have the potential to do such things." Ren admitted. "Whatever the circumstances may be, it is up to us to determine what course of action we must take." He spoke with conviction.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

" **Yes. This is the work we were born for." Isaac responded. "Thank you."**

" **Yes. Thank you for clarifying, Master. We will try to direct the war accordingly." Hector responded. "I only hope your generals will listen to us."**

" **They will have no choice. They obey me. You are my chosen authors of the war, and so, they will obey you. The matter is closed."**

"Otherwise it's off with there heads… or a stake through where the heart should be." Nora commented.

" **Of course." Came Hector's simple response.**

 **The human generals and Dracula watched the fireplace burn. As Hector stared at the fire he recalled some voices from his past.**

" _ **I never wanted you, Hector. You sicken me. Do you understand?" A woman's voice said. "The moment you came out of me, I knew you were wrong."**_

" _ **Alchemy is for money and power, boy." A male voice spoke. "Money and power and buying our safety are all that matters. Stop whining about cruelty. This is the world. This is the way things are. Now, get away from me."**_

 _ **The female voice came up again. "Hector? Hector, unlock this door at once! Are you burning something out there?**_

 **Both the male and female voices scream as the ends of the wood in the fireplace crumbled away from the fire.**

"Were… those his parents?" Ruby mustered the courage to ask.

"...Yes?" Jaune answered "At least with the woman's voice I can confirm and guess that the male was his dad."

"All I know from that recollection is that Hector's parents are scum. How can you not want or even hate your child after he has been born." Yang was pissed, but she was speaking from own problem with her mother. Did her mother not want her or even hate her? For what reason did she leave her.

"His father is no better. I think we are to assume that Hector was able to use magic at a young age and his father took advantage of his his talent to make money and protection. He ignored Hector's misery. He dare says he knows how the world works. What a fool." There is a bit of personal experience with Weiss too. Some of the things her father has done or allowed has been to "maintain and increase the status of the Schnee family" which did yield success, but it was always to build his status and legacy.

 **Hector looked away from the fire to his master. "I understand completely."**

 **Isaac put his hand on his master's shoulder. "It's going to be all right. We're going to kill them all for you. They will suffer."**

" **The suffering doesn't matter to me anymore, Isaac. Only the death. Only the death matters now." Dracula said in an empty tone.**

"I don't think he is all there. It's almost as if the death of humans means little to him as if he doesn't necessarily need them to die." The Mistralian champion said.

* * *

 **The scene transitioned from Dracula's Study to the blue eye of a crow that was flying over a city that was smoking.**

"I think this may be Gresit after the night invasion." Jaune said.

 **In the necropolis-like city the people who survived the night were gathering their dead in the plaza with sheets covering the dead bodies. There are some people who still tremble in terror and cry in terror. People are gathering and trying to reuse rubble to reconstruct. Another group of people are butchering the leftover night beasts and throwing the pieces down the city sewer system. There is still work to do.**

This is the aftermath of just a single night attack. The first-year teams did manage to handle a Grimm invasion in the city, but the enemies entry point to the city was primarily limited to the underground holes that were caused by bombs.

Future invasions at any location could be worse since there would possibly more ways for Grimm to approach a village or city. There may not be the same amount of defenses and defenders to hold back or repel future invasions.

 **At the city gate, Trevor and Sypha saw off the tribe of Speakers who are heading to a new destination.**

 **Sypha was waving her tribe, her family goodbye.**

 **Trevor put his hand on Sypha's shoulder. "Your people are going to be fine." He reassured her.**

" **I know. And I know they have to do it. Other towns need their aid. And to have their stories saved. I'm not worried about them."**

" **Your worried about yourself, Sypha." Trevor spoke exactly when Sypha finished. "You've always been with family. You've never traveled alone."**

"I can see how that could be a major concern for her, but she is not traveling alone. She is going to be traveling with the hunter and the soldier." Jaune said.

" **Never. Isn't it silly? They're heading into who knows what danger, and I'm standing here sad and angry because they're together, and I'm alone." Sypha explained her worry.**

 **All Trevor did was sigh, not sure what to say.**

 **Sypha was a bit annoyed. "This is where you're supposed to tell me that I'm not alone, Belmont." The Belmont took his hand off her. "You are really not very good at this."**

" **I learned to travel alone early in life. Maybe I just got used to it." The Belmont said.**

"Yeah, probably the wrong person to expect that response from." Yang commented.

" **You had a family, though?"**

" **Not much of one, and not for very long." Trevor revealed. His hand covered his eyes. "Okay, look." Trevor moved his hand to have eye contact as he "tried" to relate to what Sypha is feeling. "I know a little bit about what your feeling. I'm sorry. But we have a thing to do now. All I can do is try and make sure it doesn't get you killed, so you can see your family again." Trevor said with a smirk.**

" **That's your encouraging talk?" Sypha questioned the Belmont's less than half-assed attempt to encourage her.**

"Well, he tried. Right?" Ruby was the only one to give Trevor some kind of recognition for his attempt to cheer up Sypha.

"No, Ruby. You and everyone else knows that Trevor barely tried with his encouragement." Yang told her younger sister.

 **Or you get killed and they get eaten in the forest so none of you have to be sad. How's that?" Trevor walked into the city.**

"And he willing ly destroyed his own encouragement." Ren deadpanned.

 **That angered Sypha. "I was right about tou the first time, you know. You are rude." She started to follow Trevor into the city.**

" **I've been called worse." Trevor waved off.**

" **Oh, I'm just getting started."**

"Seems like a healthy relationship." Yang said sarcastically.

 **What ever banter they had ended when they reached the former Speaker home. Alucard was sitting on the floor in the broken home drawing a picture of his father on the ground with a stick.**

"We got an artist." Nora announced.

" **Alucard, they called me. The opposite of you." Alucard started to monologue. His face tighten as he looked at his drawing. "Mother never liked that. Did you know that? She hated the idea that I might define myself by you." Alucard started to draw another picture next to his father's which was of his mother. "Even in opposition to you." A soft smile adorned his face as he drew some of the more defining features on the drawing of his mother. "She loved us both, enough that she wanted us to be our own people, living our own lives… making our own choices." Alucard finished his drawings. "And so, here I am… choosing to honor my mother by killing my father." He slashed out the face of his father with the stick. The wind was blowing lightly. "No longer Adrian Tepes. Choosing to be Alucard of Wallachia, the name of my mother's people." He shed a single tear which fell on the eye of his mother. "I'm sorry, Mother."**

"Things must have been going well for Alucard as Adrian until everything changed with the death of his mother. The perpetrators are dead, but now he was to deal with his father and his army." Pyrrha felt bad for Alucard.

"His mother was the bind force for the family. She was try to make something more out of Dracula and, by extension, Alucard so people will not see them as types of monsters, but as humans." Weiss added.

"Serious family issues in not enough to describe his situation." Yang said.

 **Alucard hear his companions approach. He crossed out his mother's face. "And so, we begin again."**

* * *

 **Somewhere in Dracula's castle, a dog was trying to get Hector's attention. The dog was not normal since it was missing an eye where its face lacked any flesh or fur, just bone. The dog's front left leg was also only bone.**

"If it weren't for the deformities I was say that the dog was cute." Weiss said.

"Not on Zwei's level." The sisters said simultaneously.

" **Little Cezar, what are you doing?" Hector picked up the deformed dog and scratched its chin and pet it. He as in his own forge. There was a dead carcass on the table in front of him.**

" **It's not doing much, Hector. It's dead." A familiar voice said. It was Godbrand.**

 **Hector sighed at the viking's ignorance of his craft. "You really don't understand the act of forging. He's not dead. We make life from death here."**

"The dog is undead. Technicalities." Nora commented.

" **And you make soldiers for Dracula which is one reason why he invest so much in you, despite your… humanity." Godbrand tried to provoke Hector who seemed annoyed.**

" **What do you want, Godbrand." The Devil Forgemaster asked.**

" **I actually came to apologize for my outburst in the War Hall.**

" **Excellent apology." Hector sarcastically responded.**

"Dracula may have talked to him, but I think he's talking out of his ass. He doesn't seem like the type to just follow a particular person if they had something that doesn't sit well with him." Blake said.

" **Dracula brought us all here to fight his war, Hector. All the vampires under his reign."**

 **Hector tore off a rib piece from the carcass and gave it to the undead dog. "The war. Not his war." Hector corrected the viking.**

" **It's just somewhat galling to have him look to the two humans in the room first." Hector put down the dog and tossed the bone for it to chase. "I should have held my tongue, so, I apologize."**

 **Hector grabbed his forging mallet. "Accepted." Hector gave a single word response.**

Yang, Nora, and Jaune are still willing to call bullshit on Godbrands… apology.

"That tool in Hector's hand is scaled down version of it compare to it's weapon variant." Blake read from the list.

" **But the other generals and my subordinates have some questions." Godbrand approached the forgemaster and leaned against his work table. "Hector, do you think this war is going well?"**

" **We're hardly losing." Hector responded while cleaning his mallet.**

" **No, of course not. But it seems chaotic, undirected, as if we were lashing out at humanity without any real plan beyond while destruction." Godbrand stated his observation.**

"I don;t think he particularly minds the wild destruction." Ruby commented.

" **I think wild destruction is what he wants." Hector spoke his thoughts of his master's wishes.**

" **There should be order. Right? Even the removal of a species from a place, wars have order, plans, and maps, and lines. It could be done in less of a..." Godbrand sees Hector staring at him which cause him to reword what he was going to say. "It could be done more carefully."**

"Okay, so he has somewhat of a strategic mind. I guess he isn;t a general for nothing." Weiss admitted.

" **Perhaps. There is more bloodshed than I would like." Hector admitted. I don't love the rest of humanity. I don't wanna share a world with them, but… the suffering..."**

"What he wants..." Ruby considered his wishes.

"The second half kinda made him seem like a man child." Jaune said.

 **A few vampire zealots transported a pile of dead bodies to Hector's forge.**

" **The last of the dead from Gresit?" Godbrand asked.**

" **Yes." Hector answered.**

The bodies did make the viewers feel a bit... less comfortable. But they could manage. The episode was almost over.

" **The night hordes took as many victims as they could for the forges." The zealots dumped the bodies from the cart. Among the bodies was the dead Bishop of Gresit.**

"Huh. Figured the beast bit off the Bishops whole head. He's only missing half of his face." Nora said.

The viewers… had a bit of satisfaction that the Bishop was dead. Was there something wrong with them for feeling some satisfaction from that? Maybe. Maybe not.

" **This will do. If there are any left, take them to Isaac." Hector dismissed the workers and got to work by channeling his magic into his hammer.**

 **The viking vampire was a bit interested in the sight. "The Devil Forgemaster at work again, raising the dead." The dog approached Godbrand, but he kicked it away. "Pity there's no more mistreated dead pets to add to your collection."**

 **That struck a nerve in Hector. "If you'll excuse me, Godbrand, I have work to do." Hector stuck the table with his hammer. The flames of his magic covered the carcass and proceeded to restore the body.**

"Hector has a collection of dead, reanimated animals?" Blake asked.

"It's seems since he got triggered from Godbrand's last comment." Yang said.

"Must be pretty lonely if he collects dead animals and forges them new life to keep him company." Ruby said. "Then again, he has Isaac."

"We don't exactly know the extent of their relationship so your gonna have to put that statement on hold." Ren said.

 **Hector was interrupted when he felt a tremor that shook the castle.**

" **He's moving the castle again." Godbrand said, not even fazed by the phenomenon.**

" **Yes. His wonders to perform."**

 **Somewhere in the castle, Dracula stood in front of a black, floating prism-like object.**

"Dracula's magic is powerful enough to move his entire castle?! Give me the tools and knowledge! I want to drop my castle upon my enemies."

Ren sighed at Nora's antics.

Remnant does have the technology to make floating landmarks such as Amilty Colosseum. The only known kingdom that could be considered a floating fortress would be Atlas… or at least the upper echelon of the kingdom is hovering in the air while chained to the main land down below. It's another thing if those landmark can actually move around.

Blake looked at the list. "That thing is called a polyhedron. It's function is to move Dracula's castle to whatever location he wishes. It's works differently in the show compared to the games."

"Transportation, huh? I guess if we think in video game logic and eliminate fast travel then we left with a couple of functions. I'm guessing its a save device." Jaune hypothesized.

 **Dracula raised his hand with only two fingers in closed postion. Gears in the castle started to move at an increased pace and the polyhedron started to move.**

 **The polyhedron spun fast, glowed, and split apart into multiple pieces. The effect it had was that it teleported Dracula's castle from this wasteland in the sunset to some forest are at the base of mountains where it was already dark. When the castle reappeared the shock waves it created caused the water in the to temporarily travel faster down stream, some of the trees in the vicinity lost all their leaves and were destroyed, and the animals in the area such as deer lost all of their flesh and organs from the force leaving only their bone bodies.**

"I beginning to reconsider the idea of a teleporting castle." While the movement of the castle wasn't exactly subtle the other effect after movement was. Nora thought the castle would just appear somewhere on ground surface or would have a small drop onto the ground with little to no damage to the structure. She will not be responsible for the death and destruction of people or villages that happen to be near by.

"I was interesting to see things happening with Dracula's faction." Blake brought up a good point. It's interesting to know how your enemies organize and operate, but there seems to be some concerns and distrust in the war council because two of Dracula's generals are humans who were put in charge of the other generals and vampires.

"We got some idea on what the vampire hunting team is up against. This may last for a few days and the nights will be long." This season is only has double the amount of episodes compare to season 1 so Weiss assumed that only a few day will pass unless there is a time skip.


	6. Chapter 6

**To that one guest who suggested showing scenes and/or battles from the games, I will store that suggestion for later.**

 **...Traditional or re-imagined?**

 **Forget all that tho. I'm gonna share a short story to share. Last few days of February there was an incoming wind storm of at least 70 mph (still far from 100) on Sunday so the day before I had to help may dad shovel a pathway in the backyard to the shed so we could store outdoor chairs. Not too heavy but those chairs are some metallic alloy.**

 **On the day of the storm the power went out for a few blocks in the neighborhood and happened to live in the blackout zone. This happened because the wind destroyed a nearby telephone pole at around 4 pm so there was no power for 25 hours until that pole got replaced. No electricity and the heating system was electrical. I'm thankful that the fireplace and stove weren't completely electrical so my family could be warm since they are not like me being well adapted to the cold despite living in the same cold area for years. Three sections of the fence were blown off cleanly from the nails so now we could get intruders from the back. Minor destruction to other houses, nothing serious.**

 **Last Wednesday I had to help my dad remove about 5 inches of snow in the evening and found out that the snow blower was stolen. Doesn't affect me cause I like using shovels, but I made it harder for may dad. That machine is older than me and was probably worth a little over half a thousand in modern time so back then it was worth a few hundred more than now. So its one of these two scenarios:**

 **1\. Stolen on the day of the blackout when no one was home. Thief used some tool to get in the garage.**

 **2\. This is a lot more likely. It was stolen the day before the blackout when I was moving the chairs with my dad. The garage was open to we could bring the shovels to the back and store the chairs. There was no snow in the front so the snow blower could have been pushed away. The cars were safe cuz of the locks and their alarm systems.**

 **Don't want anything stolen? Keep your things locked and secured. If available use a home security system, security cameras, or dogs. Keep some weapons in your house just in case you get robbed. Don't care if its a belt, bat, bamboo stick, guns, kitchen knifes, or a machete (for some reason there is one in my house. Not sure how or where we got it.)**

 **All this told me that I had to make another chapter for this fic.**

* * *

The first year teams started the next episode.

"Not that I don't like the current intro, but I wish we had a different one." Nora complained.

"It simple and effective. Don't fix it if it ain't broke." Her team leader said.

"Next season then?" The other team leader asked.

"Probably the same intro." Yang said.

 **Trevor and Sypha reached the wrecked Speaker home during their conversation. It was a back and forth argument.**

" **I'm a nice person. I am. I know how to be nice." Trevor said.**

" **No, you don't." Sypha denied.**

" **I do. I'm nice to everybody."**

" **Then why are the stories you've told me the last few days about you arriving somewhere and getting punched in the face?" Sypha gave Trevor an unamused, questioning look.**

" **That's because everyone else is a horrible piece of shit." Trevor said with a bit of irritation.**

" **See?"**

" **What?"**

"Now we know the type of drunk Trevor is. He's the type who thinks he's a nice guy, but ends up pissing off everyone else because of the things he does or what he represents. Seems he is somewhat aware." Yang said.

"You know this how?" Weiss questioned Yang.

"Our uncle Qrow." Ruby and Yang answered together.

"According to him you could also be the aggressive drunks who judgment gets clouded over small things often, the happy drunk who who would almost always agree you and respect you at the cost of screwing their selves over and not remembering how it happened, the mere drunk who is just there with what ever they are rambling on about, and then there is the Qrow drunk. Yes, our uncle gets his own category." Yang explained. "Hmm… I wonder what kind of drunk I would be."

"Dad would kill you if he found out you were drinking." Ruby told her sister.

"As long as you don't tell dad I can manage. If you do I'll use your weapon for target practice against cookies."

"NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU USE MY BABY FOR A DEVIOUS ACT!" Ruby spoke loudly to the point to where the others had to cover their ears from her volume.

"Lower your voice!" Blake demanded covering both sets of her ears.

"I'm surprised that she didn't break the windows." Jaune said.

"HEY! Shut the hell up!" Some random person just above team RWBY's dorm shouted.

"Oh great. We caused a disturbance for others." Weiss sighed out of annoyance.

"Sorry." Ruby and Yang apologized.

 **The two now see Alucard within the home. Sypha was the first to speak to him. "So, how do we proceed?"**

" **Have the Speakers left?" Alucard asked.**

" **Yeah." Trevor answered.**

" **I'm sorry." Alucard apologized to Sypha. He turned his head to look at her. "In success, you will see them again soon, in far happier circumstances." He said with a soft smile.**

 **Trevor kept his head down as he walked inside the house.**

" **See? He knows how to be nice." Sypha mocked Trevor.**

"Unlike Trevor, Alucard seems to be a gentleman." Weiss could respect Alucard despite his heritage. As far as she knows He is not a drunk like Trevor.

"Even though Alucard and Trevor are both nobles or at least came from noble families, they ended up differently." Blake started to compare the two. Both can be considered fallen nobles in different ways. Trevor's family was ostracized by the people they swore to protect. That's why we see Trevor the way he is. Alucard is the son of Dracula and both could be considered undead even if Alucard's mother is human. When Alucard opposed his father he received a visible injury and was sent away to heal. I don't think he was outright disowned."

The others can see the validity of Blake's reasoning and could agree that Alucard is more of a gentleman than Trevor. At least for now.

 **Sypha looked down at Alucard's seated form. "Is it true, then? The castle can travel somehow. We know the stories, but sometimes, it's hard to separate myth from truth."**

The last part seemed like something they would hear in Doctor Oobleck's class.

" **Tell her about Dracula's castle, Alucard. Herday can't get any more ruined." Trevor said as he opened up a storage crate to get something.**

 **Alucard obliged. "Dracula's castle moves. How to describe it? It travels without moving. It appears at locations as if… Well, as if by magic." Alucard sees Trevor pull out a glass bottle hoping it was have some alcohol.**

"Can he not look for a drink? He's in the middle of an important discussion during the events of an upcoming war." Weiss voiced her complaint.

Barring the war aspect, drinking during an important discussion or mission seemed like a certain crow would do in the eyes of Ruby and Yang.

" **There has to be someway to trap it. How do we start?" Sypha was looking for suggestions.**

" **I want to go home." Trevor said in disappointment of not finding a drink, but he had a different reason for saying that.**

" **Have you been drinking again?" Sypha accusingly asked the Belmont.**

" **Some chance. But no."**

"Okay, so what is his reason?" Jaune asked.

" **I want to go home. The old Belmont estate." Trevor clarified.**

" **I was under the impression it was destroyed." Alucard recalled what he heard about that event. "Villagers, pitchforks, and torches.**

" **It was. But the value of the old house wasn't the house itself." No longer in a slouched standing position Trevor turned to Alucard. "It was what was underneath it. The Belmont Hold. Our family library and trove."**

" **The knowledge and material of generations of Belmonts who fought the creatures of the night. Sounds interesting." Alucard expressed his intrigue. "If it survives." He added the condition.**

"It's probably destroyed." Nora doubted.

"I don't think you should eliminate that option just yet. It seems that Trevor has some level of certainty that his family's Hold has the answers they need." Ren said.

"Did the church and people miss it?" Ruby asked.

"Calling it out now that its a secret passage." Nora claimed.

"Perhaps they weren't able to get to it somehow." Pyrrha suggested. "Some type of locked gateway."

" **If there are solutions to the problems of finding and killing Dracula, they are in the hold." Trevor explained.**

" **Your guessing, though." Alucard said, resting his head on his right hand.**

" **I am guessing. I can't read or understand magic." Trevor admitted. "But my family stored everything they found, including books of magic and whatever other weird stuff they come across." Trevor walked to the center of the house with the two watching him. "I just can't do anything with it. But you two can." Sypha had a surprised reaction to the Belmont's information.**

"Guessing shoots down his credibility just a bit, but given what we currently know of the Belmonts from the previous season the existence of the Belmont Hold still sounds believable." Weiss said as she reflected on the new information. "A magic seal… I suppose that is a likely reason why it may not have been touched. The church is highly against the use magic and advanced equipment so I makes sense that they couldn't access the Hold."

" **Fortunate, then, that I chose not to kill and eat you, Belmont." Alucard responded playfully.**

" **And that I decided against gutting, flaying, and turning you into shoes." Came Trevor's smug reply. He even gestured to his foot at the last part.**

"But they were after each others heads… or at least just Trevor going for Alucard." Jaune said.

"They did stop their fight and Sypha was ready to stop it by force." Ruby added.

" **Such a merry band we are." Sypha sarcastically said, gaining their attention of her comrades. She was ready to leave the house. "I will find us a covered wagon and horses. If you two can manage not to kill each other while I'm gone."**

" **Oh, please. We're not children." Alucard responded, gaining an unamused look from Sypha as she left.**

 **As soon as Sypha was out of hearing distance the Belmont and Dhampir took their shots at each other, Trevor going first and Alucard with the follow up.**

" **Eat shit and die."**

" **Yes, fuck you."**

 **They both laughed it off. Trevor sat down.**

"Willing to bet that this is how some teams get along." Yang said while giving a small chuckle at the scene.

"They say they're not children and then act like that." Even Pyrrha had a little chuckle at the interaction despite the language.

 **There was a moment of silence until Alucard spoke. "You really believe we could find the tools to kill my father at your old home?"**

" **I'll be honest with you, I don't have a better idea." Trevor admitted. "I just know that right now, we are under-equipped for the job."**

"It's better than nothing." Yang commented.

" **I'm trusting you, Belmont. Don't make me regret it."**

 **Trevor had a small smirk. "Everybody regrets it in the end."**

 **Time has passed to sunset. The group of three left the city in a wagon as the city gate closes. Alucard looks back at the city, his resting ground that he is leaving.**

"Thus marks the start of a new quest." Nora commented.

 **A large group of vampires and Dracula's generals are holding various discussion in the war room.**

 **Isaac was denying whatever suggestions one of the vampire generals gave him. "No, no, no! Dracula will decide, not you. Threaten me all you like. I will die for him if I don't kill you first."**

 **Hector was speaking to a huge group of vampires. "You do not question my loyaly. All I'm saying is that our goals can be met without gleefully padding in the blood of children."**

"Isaac's loyal has been cemented and Hector is trying to control senseless slaughter." Ren said.

"Doesn't seem like the crowd will listen to them even if they are the generals put in charge of their operations. It doesn't help that they are the only two humans in the entire night army and are still being questioned." Blake said.

 **Dracula walked into the war room. He hears all the doubt and distrust against his human generals and it angered him. "I told you all that Hector and Isaac would guide our next steps. You will cease this infantile squabbling." After saying that Dracula sees that no one heard him and that increased his anger and spoke with more authority in his voice. "I said cease!"**

 **Immediately after Dracula's command, the doors to the war room opened which silenced everyone and looked at the direction of the door.**

 **A female vampire walks through the door. She wore golden shoulder plates and heels, crimson stockings, and a black and crimson red ombre dress. Wrapped around each of her forearms was some type of matching golden accessory. Her long pointed nails were painted red. She had pale skin, light blue eyes, crimson red lips, and long straight white hair. Her face was mostly round, but her chin is pointed.**

 **The new vampire walked in front of the crowd of vampires and bowed to Dracula. "I am Carmilla. I come from far Styria to join the war council."**

"I'll admit that she has her own air of beauty, but the structure of her face puts me off. Why the pointed chin?" Weiss asked.

Blake found some information on the list. "Carmilla is based on a certain character in a book with the same name. Unlike a different book, her story does fit in the timeline officially or unofficially. Both stories do predate the series by roughly 100 years. She is a recurring character in Castlevania. Apparently, the structure of her face is supposed to resemble the mask that represented her first appearance in the games."

"A mask was her first appearance? Why?" Jaune asked.

"I don't know. The list doesn't say anything about it." Blake started to think on the information from the list. "Maybe its some sort of inspiration from her book?" She suggested.

 **Dracula sat down on his throne with his head resting on his closed left hand. "Your presence was requested some time ago, Carmilla of Styria."**

 **Carmilla raised herself. "Indeed. But your mighty castle keeps moving around." She took a quick look at the others in the room. "And with such mighty vampire generals advising you and prosecuting your war, what use could you have possibly had for a regional ruler?"**

Ruby and Nora could approve of Carmilla blaming of blaming Dracula for moving the castle causing her to be late, but how many time has Dracula moved his castle?

Probably not too many times. Maybe the opposite is true.

" **And yet, my lord, Your forces were repelled from a single city-state. Your generals are in disarray. So, I feel that, perhaps, it is time to offer my insight to your great cause.**

"Thanks to Trevor, Sypha, and eventually Alucard the city was saved." Jaune commented.

 **Dracula glared at her but he decided to hear her out. "And what insights have you, Carmilla?"**

 **Carmilla saw an opportunity to bring a personal matter up. "Why was this new wife of yours never turned?" That earned a surprised reaction from the other vampires.**

"Oh, wow. Bringing up something personal." Nora pointed out.

"She fucked up." Yang said, ignoring Ruby.

"New wife?" Weiss repeated. She place her hand at the side of her head with only her index finger extended. "It's only been twenty years according to the show. Hmm, I suppose that it may not be too long to them."

"Were you thinking that Dracula may have had another wife?" Pyrrha asked Weiss.

"...It's possible but we have no proof from the show and I'm sure that Blake would have said something about the list." Blake nodded at Weiss' reasoning.

 **Dracula's eyes changed with the sclera turning red and his irises glowing. "What did you say?" He threateningly asked.**

 **Carmilla wasn't fazed by Dracula's tone. "You married. You had a child. And yet you did not make her a vampire. Why was that? Were you simply keeping a human pet?" Dracula scratched his chair with the hand that had his marriage ring. Hector sweat dropped and Isaac did not appreciate Carmilla questioning his master. "And if so, why is vampire society going to war with the world over it?"**

 **Dracula stood up and looked down upon Carmilla. "I will speak with you alone. Attend me." He left the war room.**

"Yeah, she fucked up." Nora agreed with Yang's previous statement.

 **Dracula was sitting in his Study, resting in front of the fireplace, until Carmilla walked in the room. She took a quick look at her surroundings and thin walked in front of Dracula's view with a hand on her hips. "Yes?"**

 **All Dracula did was raise an eyebrow at the way she addressed him.**

 **Carmilla rectified her mistake and went with a more formal, respective approach. "You wish to speak to me, my lord?"**

"She is going to have to show respect after her entrance." Ren said.

" **That was a dramatic entrance, Carmilla."**

" **It was not meant to disrespect you. It was to unsettle a room full of men. I prefer in such situations to arrive with as many advantages as possible.**

"It seems that she did what she wanted, but I do think she did mean to challenge his judgment." Weiss said.

 **Dracula locked his hands together. "And how is it that you're here?"**

" **Godbrand has been keeping me appraised of your castle's position. Your current location was also advantageous."**

"She's a schemer." Ruby said.

"She wanted as many advantages as possible upon her arrival. Perhaps she deliberately waited until Dracula moved his castle to a better location to supported whatever she may be planning." Ren said.

 **Dracula raised an eyebrow. "And why has Godbrand been in regular communication with you?"**

 **Carmilla gave him an off-side look."I suspect he still wants to sleep with me."**

"Well, it does fit in with Godbrand's character description." Blake commented.

" **And will you?" Dracula asked.**

 **Carmilla laughed it off. "My lord. From another man, that would be impossible impertinence."**

" **And yet I prefer to know my generals' ties and compromises.**

"Can't afford for any surprises from his own faction." Ren commented.

" **I may. If all the other vampire males in the world drop dead." Carmilla's condition didn't end there. She held a finger to her lower lip. "And half the females. Some of the animals."**

 **Dracula gave a small laugh. "Very good, Carmilla. Speaking of impertinence, you just denounced the choice not to turn my dead wife in front of all my generals." Dracula's tone shifted, becoming a bit more aggressive. "What advantage does my anger buy you?"**

" **None." She answered. "It's a question they have all been asking themselves. I gave you an opportunity to address it, my lord."**

" **Oh, so you were helping."**

"By taking a risk to asked an unspoken question, yes. Or at least that's what is to be believed." Weiss said.

" **Of course, my lord."**

" **Then why have you only just arrived? You were summoned some time ago. Surely I needed help much earlier." Dracula questioned the female general's late arrival.**

 **Carmilla looked away. "Distractions at home." She them refocused her sight on her lord. "Securing my region. Villagers, pitchforks, torches. The usual." She explained.**

 **Dracula glared at her, evaluating her explanation before coming to a decision. "Rejoin the others. Hector and Isaac, my forgemasters, will be directing our next moves. I'm sure they would enjoy your help." He dismissed Carmilla.**

" **As you wish, my lord." Carmilla respectfully bowed and made her way out of the room. She did take a moment to look bask at Dracula before she left.**

"Sounds like routine management for her." Yang said.

"Seems like something she can easily handle fast and efficiently." Weiss said.

"Do you think she is lying?" Blake asked the heiress.

"Honestly, no. If anything, her region management does give her more time to come up with whatever plans she has before arriving at the castle."

 **Horses are seen eating in the wild during night. Behind the horses are the wagon and trio of heroes resting at a camp site they made.**

" **I'm still not completely clear on why you don't catch fire in the daylight." Sypha was curious about how Alucard did burn and turned to ash when exposed to the sun.**

"While his father was a vampire, his mother was human. I think he has resistance to the sun." Ruby said.

"Or he is immune because of his human half." Ren added.

" **I am half-human." Alucard revealed. "My mother's name was Lisa, and she was mortal."**

 **Sypha was surprised. "I would very much like to hear the story of how that happened."**

 **Alucard chuckled at her curiosity. "She actually showed up at his front door. She found the castle and banged on the front door with the pommel of her knife."**

" **She sounds inserting."**

"You got to admit that banging on someone's door with a knife sounding like a horror movie scene than something you see in romance." Yang said getting everyone's nod of agreement.

" **Oh, she was remarkable. She beat on the door until my father let her in and demanded he teach her how to be a doctor."**

 **Trevor was listening from his laid down position until he sat up and interrupted Alucard. "Wait, Dracula taught a human woman how to be a doctor?" Trevor scoffed at that idea. "What was first, bloodletting?" Trevor laughed.**

"Can Trevor even act his age?" Weiss was annoyed that Trevor was making a mockery of the meeting of Alucard's parents.

 **Alucard glared at Trevor. "God, you think you're funny. My father..." "Dracula." Trevor made an unnecessary correction. "...is a man of science, a philosopher, a scholar, and knows things our society have forgotten three times over. Do you still not understand the enormity of what we're doing?" He questioned his allies. "He's gone mad and from that, there is no recovering him."**

"Eliminating Dracula would mean the loss of who knows how many decades or centuries of the knowledge humans had once accumulated and eventually lost." Ren said.

Ren agreed with some scholars he read about from the Beacon library all of mankind had forgotten and lost parts of their own history. Some of that lost history are now considered myths or legends.

" **Shame." Trevor lazily said.**

" **It's a tragedy. He's a repository of centuries of learning. He could have changed the world. He might have if Mother hadn't died." Alucard recalled what his mother did. "She'd sent him out into the world. That's why he wasn't there when the bishops took her."**

"He could have done that." Ruby said.

"Dracula may been under control back then, but he would eventually have to be eliminated due to his kind of being he is." Blake said. "Could you imagine a Grimm changing the world for the better?"

"That will never happen." Ruby denied.

"We know that groups of Grimm have pact leaders, but to change the world they who need to be similar to every other living person on Remnant."

" **She sent him away?" Sypha asked.**

" **She sent him to travel. To learn the state of the world, true nature of humans, how they live."**

 **Sypha realized where Alucard was going. "She was turning him."**

"Instead of Lisa being turned into a vampire, Dracula was being turned into a more human-like being." Pyrrha said.

" **Imagine if he could have aimed all that knowledge at improving lives. If the religious inquisition hadn't proved his worst instincts about humans."**

" **And now he's going to use her death as an excuse to destroy the world." Trevor got Alucard's attention.**

 **Alucard looked away. "Oh, the world will still be here, Belmont. Trees will still grow, birds will still sing, animals will still hump away in the undergrowth. But you won't be here." Alucard turned to Sypha. "And you won't be here. None of you. The sun will still set, but you will not see it rise." Alucard said cryptically. "There will only be Dracula, and his war council, and the hordes of the night."**

"The only life that will cease to continue is mankind.

 **Alucard stares into the campfire. "He writes in great books, you know. He hews the covers himself from oak and wraps them in the preserved skin of the people he hated most."**

The students were horrified at that statement. It's one thing to see massacre and another to her that someone or something has been skinning people. The key words were "preserved skin". Did Dracula skin people alive… or skinned dead bodies? The least brutal of the two would be the latter.

" **He writes plans. I've seen them. Ideas for darkening clouds and making them as permanent in the air as the frost of the north. Strange flying machines that pull shrouds across the sky to block out the sun. Imagine it. A world without humans under endless invented night. And Dracula in his castle, his revenge so complete there is nothing left to do but look out over a world without art or memory or laughter and know that he did his work well." Alucard then scowled. "That he did it all for love."**

While one thing doesn't seem like it fits with the time period, it was… impressive and frightening that Dracula had made such plans.

 **Some unknown beast snarled nearby. "You hear that?" Trevor asked.**

" **Animals humping in the undergrowth." Alucard wrote off.**

"Wouldn't that be an experience? Live Animal Planet." Jaune commented. Only reason why he watched even one episode was because one of his sisters asked him.

 **Another snarl was heard. "Wait, no." Alucard corrected himself which alerted the others.**

 **Trevor kicked dirt into the campfire to put it out. "Which is the nearest town? Is it still Gresit?" He asked.**

" **Arges is closer to us." Sypha answered.**

 **The trio readied themselves for the fight about to come. Near their location three beasts were approaching. One was a hunched over reptile like beast with winged dinosaur-like arms, long tail and a mouth with sharp fangs and remained connected by its elastic skin when opened. The second beast was a bipedal bird-like creature with sharp claws, long beak, long tail and was carrying a spear. The their was a muscular hound-like creature. All three have glowing red eyes.**

"They got baddies." Ruby said.

"This time they don't have to defend and lead a city or settlement. That make the fight a bit easier." Ren said.

 **Trevor ran to a nearby tree and started to climb it with acrobatic skill. Alucard walked towards the enemy with his weapon in hand. Sypha sighed seeing that her teammates are going off on their own to handle the incoming threat. Sheput on her hood and decided to do what she can.**

"They are strong enough to handle what comes their way, but what is with that team dynamic? Two of them are going off on their own." Weiss complained on what she saw.

"I have to agree. I figured Trevor would work with Sypha like how he did back at Gresit of Alucard would fight with her since they seem to be on good terms." Pyrrha said.

"We at least have a reason why Trevor may not want to work with Alucard in combat from last season." Blake said.

 **More beasts appeared, the more notable one being a minotaur-like creature with bat wings. All of the beasts stared down Alucard in the night as the wind blew. The minotaur and bird-like beasts glanced at each other, ready to coordinate their attack.**

"The battle hasn't been initiated and I can already tell that the enemy is a bit more coordinated." Ren observed. Compared to some Grimm it was not unusual.

 **Alucard unsheathed his sword and got into battle stance. "No further."**

 **Two beasts, the reptile-like ones, ran towards Alucard and jumped at him. In response, Alucard had a red glow all around his body and teleported to the side of his attackers.**

 **Alucard's sword started to emit blue flames and pierced both enemies from the side of their necks with a single thrust killing them instantly.**

"Such graceful execution." Weiss complemented Alucard's counterattack.

Blake read the entry about Alucard's teleporting ability. "… Could almost pass for just enhanced movement speed. You can even see his after-images."

"That how a teleport looks like in a few games." Yang said from fighting game experience.

 **The minotaur and bird-like jumped into the air with one catching and carrying the other for an attack.**

"Sorry that I didn't mention this earlier, but those two specific enemies are Slogra and Gaibon. The one with the spear is Slogra."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Yang asked.

"Just wanted to match the scene to the picture in the list." Blake showed everyone the picture. "These two were boss characters in some games either separate or together."

"Yeah, boss fights." Nora yells pumped her fist into the air. Her volume didn't reach Ruby's previous outburst.

"If you can fight them either separate or together then I would consider this to be a mini boss fight. Especially this early in the season." Jaune gave his thoughts. "Any other monsters in this scene unique enough to be listed?"

"...There is the Hellhound." Blake said with a bit of hesitation and fear despite the show being a work of fiction. "It's another boss character and it breathes fire."

"Nice, a triple threat." Ruby cheered. "Jaune, you have to change your mind. This is a boss fight."

"Okay."

 **Gaibon launched Slogra at Alucard. Slogra spun around a few times, twirling its spear before striking Alucard who blocked the attack and back stepped. As a result of the block Slogra spear struck the ground.**

 **With the spear lodged into the ground Slogra it's body around it in an attempt to kick Alucard and land properly while removing its spear from the ground. Alucard also dodged that.**

 **When the Slogra rushed in again Alucard slashed at it with his sword which the creature blocked. Flying in from behind, the Gaibon came close and shot a short ranged fireball causing Alucard to roll out the way. Alucard had to parry another strike from Slogra in kneeling position from his roll. Slogra vaulted over Alucard from the parry holding its spear with both hands overhead. The spear was a grapple point for Gaibon to lift Slogra back into the air.**

If Ruby had to be honest, seeing a monster using a weapon taints the weapon. That weapon must be cleansed from the hands of evil.

Aside from that, Ruby and everyone else had to admit that it was surprising that monster could be coordinated like this and have the ability to use weapons. However, they started to make comparisons to Grimm. They imagined if Alpha Beowolfs or even Beringals being able to use weapons and being carried by Nevermores. Coordinated Grimm invasions could be very troublesome during a hunt or when defending a settlement.

 **Gaibon shot another fireball at Alucard which was blocked as it took to the air with Slogra. Out of nowhere Gaibon was stuck on its head by the crack of a whip. The flesh on its head was ripped and a hole was now visible on its head. It died instantly and abruptly dropped Slogra.**

 **Alucard looked at the direction the whip came from and saw Trevor at the top of a tree retracting his whip.**

"It wasn't by a gun but… SNIPED!" Ruby yelled, nowhere near her previous volume that upsetted some unfortunate soul above her dorm.

 **Trevor slid on the branches and jumped off the tree. In midair he used his whip to snatch the spear away from Slogra before it could grab it. Bringing the spear to himself Trevor impaled Slogra in the chest killing it instantly. Trevor gave a smug smile to Alucard.**

Ruby smiled after see Trevor doing the spear some justice by killing Slogra with it.

 **It seemed like they were going to say something to each other but were interrupted by a fireball shot between them by the generic beasts of the night hordes. The hordes shot multiple fireballs at Trevor and Alucard forcing them to dodge and run from the line of fire which was also setting the ground on fire.**

 **Sypha conjured red orbs on each of her fingers. Thereorbs stopped the incoming fireballs just in front of Trevor and Alucard which earned their surprise and a sigh of relief from Trevor.**

 **Using her magic to control what she caught, she sent back the volley of fireballs back at the beasts almost looking like she was dancing. It wasn't enough to kill all of the beasts she hit, especially the Hellhound that is now agitated and ready to retaliate.**

"Oh look! A boss that didn't die in one hit." Yang pointed out. Seeing boss characters die in one hit kinda shot down some of the hype, but its still fun to see a battle.

"Going back to what I said before. Mini bosses." Jaune said.

 **The Hellgound shot a breath of fire at Sypha. Sypha used her magic to negate the flame breath, but she did get pushed back.**

 **Sypha gave a challenging look at the Hellhound.**

"Do your worst foul beast!" Nora declared.

 **The Hellhound was preparing to let out another breath of fire. In response, Sypha conjured a condensed blaze between her hands which trapped the fire in the Hellhound. Not able to released the fire the Hellhound imploded and set another beast near it on fire and killing them.**

"AWESOME!" Nora, Yang, and Ruby cheered.

"That quite a brutal way to go." Ren said. However, that is not as brutal as being eaten alive and everyone knows it.

"That should take care of all of them." Weiss was unaware that wasn't the case.

 **One of the beast somehow survived with burn marks all over its body and had fire blazing on it. It flew away to where it came from.**

"You jinxed it Weiss." Yang casually accused the heiress.

"I doubt it. That creature will probably fall dead before it reaches its destination." Weiss claimed.

 **Trio stood together in the night with the blazing fire from the battle providing light.**

" **Nobody's going to Arges tonight." Alucard said.**

 **Somewhere in Dracula's castle Isaac can be seen siting on a grated floor shirtless in his forge room. He was sweating. There were functioning gears on the walls and hanging cages. The heat of the forge came from below.**

 **He lifted up a spiked belt and whipped himself on his back. Blood can be seen all over his back so he must have been doing this for a while.**

"What the fuck?" Yang knew that she was not the only one surprised by the sickening sight of self harm.

"Why is he whipping himself?" This was not normal behavior to Weiss or anyone really. She saw that Ruby was very disturbed by the sight, almost if not just as much as she is. Even pyrrha was in the same boat as them.

"S-self discipline?" Blake stammered with uncertainty.

 **Short images of Isaac's past were shown. The images shown him crying and screaming as he was being whipped and blood was drawn.**

 **Isaac whipped himself again and another image of his past was shown. An older man was using the same spiked belt Isaac was using and whipped his younger self.**

 **The process of self whipping and past images being shown repeated until a solid memory of the past started to play out.**

The viewers were horrified. Hector's parents either didn't want him or abused his unique abilities to make money.

Isaac on the other hand was physically and brutally abused and it didn't seem like it was from a parent. Both teams don't want to consider who ever the older man was his guardian.

It seems Isaac had it the worse out of the two forgemasters and the teams are going to get the context.

 **The older man kept on whipping young Isaac. He had on white robes that had tattered sleeves and a large red cross on the front indicating he was affiliated with the church. He wore a dark brown colored shirt underneath and a purple scarf. The man also had brown hair, a full beard and a mustache that connected to his beard.**

 **The whipping stopped for a moment. "You thieving little shit." The man said as he whipped Isaac again.**

"Being whipped for thieving." Blake muttered. Its still a punishment used today, but modern time whipping is nowhere near like how it was back then. The show is demonstates how that punishment was in the past.

Weiss remembered a time when her father took her to the Schnee mining sites as a young girl. It was a business trip that he unfortunately had to appear in person. He was careful not to actually give her a view of the people working there.

Weiss heard a couple of things breaking, or rather snapping, and the screams of the miners at work. Her father tried to play it of. "Oh dear. Another work accident." Those words were empty, but the look on his face showed that he was disgusted at his workers failing.

It could be assume that there was an equipment failure back then, but now she knew that it was a cover up of the faunus workers being whipped for not meeting whatever quota and work standards her father set back then.

It was slavery her father kept hidden from public and a major factor on why her family was at war with the White Fang. This did influence her behavior up until her first semester at Beacon. Even during that time she had her doubts in the back of her head.

 **Now young Isaac's body was almost completely shown. His hands were tied together with rope. Tears rolled down his face. "I didn't steal anything. I'm trying to learn."**

" **I found you dying on the street. I gave you a home and fed you, and all you were supposed to do was work quietly and watch my back, not go behind my back and fuck around with the tools of my trade." The man sternly said as he started to raised the belt again. "Sneaking down here, going through my books."**

"...But he said that he was trying to learn. If that's the case then at worst he could be… punished trespassing. I don't think he was going to steal anything." Pyrrha defended Isaac.

" **I'm sorry." Isaac apologized. His pain made it a bit hard to speak.**

" **What did you think you were gonna learn?"**

 **Isaac turned his head to see his former master. "How- How to help you." Isaac genuinely said.**

" **Oh." The man lowered the belt. "You actually wanted to learn so you could help me do my work? Why" This interested the man a bit.**

" **Because-" Isaac stammered trying to explain himself. "Please don't be angry with me any more." He requested with some amount of fear.**

 **Just tell me, Isaac. It's all right." The man said softly, giving a false sense of security to Isaac.**

Everyone knew this, but Blake was the only one vocal about it. "Bullshit."

" **Because I love you." Isaac said with his crying face.**

Genuine, but Blake felt that this was a one-sided master-servant love.

 **The man closed his eyes and lowered his head. "I see. Oh, bless your heart." He opened his eyes. "Even after everything in your life, you're still a sweet boy who believes in love."**

" **I'm sorry. I just wanted to help."**

Odd. That was twice now. Isaac was starting to sound like Pyrrha with those two wordsin the eyes of her team or, more specifically, Ren and Nora.

"However, the circumstances were different.

" **Well, I love you, too." And then the spiked belt/whip came down on Isaac again. "That's why I do this." And again. "This is how I love you." And again. "This is how I teach you." And again. "You stop fucking around, you do as you're told, you never use the word 'love' again." And again.**

 **Something inside Isaac changed. As the spike belt was about to strike him again he turned around and rose his tied hands to take the hit. The belt wrapped around his arms and tore at his flesh.**

 **Now having a hold on the belt Isaac yanked it out of the older man's hands. He jumped on the man's face and gouged out both of the man's eyes with his thumbs. The man fell back from the attack, hitting his head against the stone pillar behind him and hitting the floor.**

 **Isaac breaths hard after killing the man, no longer having to be tortured by him. The past image is over and now present Isaac is seen with all of his wounds from the past and present.**

"...I won't lie. I would have done the same thing." Yang was strong and not just in the physical sense. She doesn't exactly know how long Isaac had to deal with that but she would have kill that man earlier.

"Same." Nora agreed

Slavery. That's what Adam openly called it. From his story, he was beaten and branded by the SDC. The proof of his story was the brand over his left eye. What Blake didn't know was if Adam assaulted the people who branded him or worse. This was before he joined the White Fang and she never asked him and she didn't want to find out.

 **Isaac whipped himself. "No such thing as love in this world."**

"So whipping himself is to remind himself of his past and what could be considered his mantra. Personally, I think he should stop whipping himself." Weiss express her thoughts about Isaac's behavior.

 **Godbrand walking into Isaac's forge with a couple of his underlings who were carrying something. "From a party sent to Arges."**

 **The vampire zealots put whatever they were carrying on Isaac's work table and removed the sheet. In that sheet was the burnt body of a beast. "It died 20 yards from out door." Godbrand explained.**

" **Arges is some distance." Isaac said. "He must have flown all night."**

So the one that got away nearly reached the castle before it died.

The teams remember that Hector was able to restore a dead body, maybe even resurrect said bodied and covert other dead human bodies into Dracula's night army. Isaac should have the same talents since he is also a Devil Forgemaster.

 **Godbrand sees Isaac whipping himself. He had a dropp of sweat go down his face. "Why do you do that, the whipping?"**

" **Discipline, peace. Choosing my own actions and inuring myself to a world of horrors." Isaac answered all while whipping himself.**

" **Oh, come on, wake up. We have a horror right here for you."**

"That should distract him from his activity." Jaune commented.

 **Isaac stood up and glared at Godbrand causing him to step back.**

" **Imagine, so horribly injured and so determined to come back to us." Isaac was referring to the dead beast on his table.**

" **And crapping out a minute before it managed it. Useless fucking thing." Godbrand berated the dead beast. "Now do your filthy human magic with it." Godbrand told the forgemaster and then walked away.**

"If your coming back then come back alive and with useful information." Nora said the alternate version of what Godbrand said.

 **Isaac put away the belt and walked to his table. "I'm sorry." he spoke to the dead beast. He felt its face. "You struggled so hard to come back home. So loyal." Isaac pulled out a big ass knife from the side of the table. "Perhaps this is all loyalty buys, in a world without love."**

"He linking together that beast's experience to his own." Ren commented.

 **Isaac began to cut into the beasts. Blood flooded the table. "Pain in the night and death on your master's floor. Perhaps that's all that awaits me, too."**

"He's using that beast as a symbol for how he might die." Ren added to his previous comment.

"So the show is foreshadowing his death this season?" Jaune asked.

"At earliest, yes. But I don't think that would be the case."

 **Isaac stops cutting. "But you didn't mind. You came home regardless. The lesson here is that I shouldn't care either." Isaac opened up the cut he made with his hands exposing the monsters guts.**

Most of the viewers were feeling quite disturbed at the scene. Nora and Yang are used it from all the horror movies they seen on their own time but it still had a small effect on them. Blake was had a similar reaction to those two, but she was used to such scenes from books over other sources. Ren can easily cheat his way out of a reaction with his semblance.

" **Dracula will bring a pure world into being. I believe that." Isaac lifted his forgemaster knife and channeled his magic into it which gave the blade a red aura around it. "I believe him. I want, of all things, a pure world, a clean world, where there is only loyalty and only love." He press the enhanced knife against the beast's organ causing it to scream upon contact and the organ to bleed.**

Resurrection upon contact. Temporary or not.

 **In the war room was Dracula's generals talking to one another and Dracula sitting in his throne, not engaging in any conversation.**

 **Isaac entered the room from behind Dracula. "You're so alone." He commented about Dracula.**

"Now that I think about it, Dracula has been emitting that aura of depression in almost every scene we see him in this season." Pyrrha said.

"He just dead on the inside without his wife." Weiss said. For some odd reason she felt felt that Nora should have said that instead of her.

 **Isaac heard Godbrand speaking. "We have to accept that we've lost the party sent to Arges."**

" **Taking Arges is bloodshed for its own sake. There is no strategy here." Hector pointed out the lack of planning.**

" **Arges has no real importance. You should have counseled an attack on Braila." Carmilla offered her argument to Godbrand who sent a party to Arges. She walked up to him with a hand on her hip.**

"The war counsel is actually looking like a war counsel." Yang commented.

" **Why Braila?" Godbrand asked.**

" **If you were serious about serving our lord's war, you would have seen that taking the biggest river port town in the region was important. If you take Braila, you prevent scape from Wallachia." Carmilla explained the advantages of taking her city of choice over Godbrand's.**

"There are no aircrafts so travel is limited to the ground and by water if we eliminate magic. Taking a port town stops boat travel and can even halt trade routes. It's an effective move." Weiss found herself agreeing with Carmilla even though she is on the enemy faction.

" **Any city built over running water is a place that we, as vampires, should approach carefully." Dracula said as Isaac walked down to join the generals.**

" **Running water? I've never heard of that affecting vampires." Isaac said. He is not doubting his master.**

" **Death by running water hasn't happened in many centuries." Godbrand ignored the threat of running water.**

" **Why not?" Hector asked.**

" **Look around. We moved into the middle of countries."The viking general gave a rather weak answer.**

Godbrand is not an effective general when it comes to making battle plans or just explaining things. He may just operate on instinct.

" **I'd been told that vampires couldn't cross running water." Hector said.**

" **I've been on boats. I've had baths."**

" **When?" Isaac doubted the viking general.**

 **Hector crossed his arms. "Baths aren't running water, are they?"**

" **Course they are."**

" **How can baths be running water?" Isaac asked. "The water's stopped being poured when you get in."**

"Why running water? Why not just water in general?" Ruby asked She didn't expect an answer.

" **The Greeks used to bury us on small islands, because the graves would be surrounded by endless running water." Carmilla gave a small history lesson.**

" **I think I would probably feel like running water would kill me." Godbrand said what he would feel in that island situation.**

" **Really? Do you feel like poison would kill you? Of course you don't. It's a thing you learn." Carmilla didn't give the viking a chance to respond. "It's not like we're given a manual for being a vampire.**

"No how to play manual." Ruby commented.

 **Dracula had enough of this conversation and stood up. "Enough!" His voice ceased the banter.**

 **Carmilla walked next to Hector. "Do you really think that's enough, Hector?" She didn't get an answer.**

" **Power is what matters in this world." Isaac stated. "I do not see how securing Braila over Arges gives us power. Arges is an old, respected town."**

" **I must respectfully disagree with my fellow forgemaster." Hector surprising went against Isaac. He gained the attention of Carmilla and Godbrand. "Taking Arges brings only terror and will scatter the human populace. Taking Braila seals off one side of Wallachia."**

"Seems Hector is siding with Carmilla in this debate." Blake said

"As far as we know he didn't have the time to actual talk with her about it before the meeting." Weiss said.

" **Interesting, Hector." Dracula was intrigued."**

" **I must disclose that I revived the creature that returned." Isaac decided to reveal very recent information. "The party was attacked on the road. Their assailants are unknown, but Arges is close to Gresit." That earned a scowl from Dracula.**

"Wait, did he only just extract information from that dead body and ignored resurrection?" Jaune asked.

"Given his monologue in his forge I'd say he didn't resurrect the beast. I think Hector would be the opposite." Ren said.

" **We are wuite certain that Alucard sleeps at Gresit." Isaac earned Dracula's attention by identifying a possible assailant. "And there was recently a Belmont there." Isaac gave a clue to the identity of another assailant of the monster party that was sent out. The vampire generals were either surprised or scowled at the information.**

"Damn, even a dead body can snitch." Yang commented.

 **A scowl appeared on Carmilla's face. "A Belmont? I thought they were extinct."**

" **No. We believe our lord's son, Alucard, and the Belmont may have worked together to repel our forces at Gresit." Isaac clarified.**

" **If there is a Belmont left alive, then should we not observe the ancestral Belmont home?" Carmilla question Isaac.**

" **Why?" Godbrand unnecessarily spoke.**

"Should have just stayed silent." Jaune said. It works often enough when dealing with family matters and some episodes of various TV shows he watched once.

Even Ruby agreed with him.

 **Carmilla approached the viking and raised her voice in his face. "Perhaps on the general notion that the Belmonts hunted the likes of us for fucking centuries. And if there's one left alive, then it may have access to the trove of weapons and magical materials talked of across generations but never found, which they used to hunt us through fucking centuries." She lectured the viking letting him know he fucked up by speaking. "Am I making myself clear now?"**

 **Carmilla then turned her attention to her leader. "This is your War Council, my lord?"**

 **Dracula and Carmilla stared down each other. A small smirk adorned Carmilla face before the credits were displayed.**

"She said she came to help and yet she is openly questioning Dracula about his personal life and the forces he gathered. She slowly trying to usurp control from Dracula." Blake said about the early stages of Carmilla's plan.

"She's the analytical type and wouldn't needlessly engage with people like that without reason. She seems to be making these plans before she even appeared." Weiss described Carmilla. "However, news of the Belmont was one thing she didn't expect." Weiss could connect with Carmilla in that way. She didn't like surprises in what ever plans she could come up with.

"I don't think she would directly fight Dracula at all." Pyrrha added. "Hector maybe the factor why Dracula could take in her advice."

"At the mention of Belmont I suspect that the generals will send another party to the Belmont estate because of the news of assailants." Ren said.

"Hopefully they send better minions because the fight we saw made the monsters look weak despite being bosses." Nora thought that fight could have been better.


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally back to a late night upload for this story. This was made in honor of Bloodstained aka New Castlevania.**

 **Had to read about Leon Belmont. I can see why a guest thought that he and Jaune were similar. I just couldn't initially picture and copare Jaune to any of the major Belmonts which is why I went with a lesser known Belmont.**

 **The unspoken question about my uploads will be answered here and eventually be posted on my profile. Minimum uploads per month is 0 and the potential max number of upload per month is 3 under certain conditions** **.**

 **Haven't done this since Brawl in official games and Project M for unofficial. Finally figured out my mains and secondary character for Smash Ultimate. Yes, I'm using all JoJo characters (includes Little Mac), Falco, Wolf, Ganon, Bowser, Roy, Ken, Pichu, Lucario, and Pac-man. In Brawl I used Pit and Ike. In Project M I used Ivysaur and Roy.**

 **A new Poll is up and it's ordered in a certain way. At least from my perspective.**

* * *

Deciding to save about 15 seconds. Jaune skipped the short intro when if that action was unnecessary for how quick it it.

 **In some part of Wallachia, there is a field underneath the blue sky. The was a field of flowers, trees, and a home garden.**

There was finally a bit of color in the dreary setting of this show.

Yang looked closely at the screen. "There seems to be some kind of filter her."

"Your right. Maybe this is a memory?" Pyrrha suggested.

 **A young boy with short, wavy silver hair was seen looking out at the open field.**

Only one person everyone has seen can be associated with that hair.

"This is Hector's memory." Ren stated. He did wonder why Isaac's memory didn't get a filter. Other scenes of the past weren't filtered because it wasn't a memory of any person.

 **The boy was seen walking along the road at near a river bank and then in the middle of a wheat field.**

 **While walking through the wheat field more of the boy can be seen. It was young Hector. He wore black pants, a black undershirt, a gray long sleeve shirt over the top and a red sash.**

 **The boy looked up in the sky with a hand above his eyes to block some of the sunlight and saw three crows. flying in daylight.**

Some one or something died.

 **Young Hector noticed flying buzzing around in his vision. He looked down and found more flies... and the decaying body of a dead animal. It was a dog.**

 **Hector knelt down and cried.**

Sure, it's sad to see life wither away, but that dog most likely wasn't Hector's.

Ruby and Yang would be sad if Zwei passed away.

Now Blake had no attraction to actual animals or pets. Blake didn't let her reaction to the dead dog be expressed by words or body language, but she was relieved to see at least one of those beast dead. This would be a different story with the dog of her partner and team leader even if she doesn't like that dog.

 **Hector put his unprotected hands on the corpse and felt around the body.**

"That's not sanitary." Weiss commented.

 **Hector then brought out two coin shaped objects with unique designs. He struck the coins against each other. The sparks flew into the decaying flesh of the dog. No reaction. He struck the coins again, this time the sparks hit one of the front legs. The dead dog to move it's head and leg for a brief moment.**

"He's trying to resurrect the dog." Ruby said.

"Reanimate." Ren corrected.

"Personally I think the dead should stay dead. That was disrupt the circle of life." Blake used the cycle of life a cover for her fear of dogs.

 **The third time the coins struck together had the greatest effect as gales of wind with blue coloring started to gather into the air and went into the dead dog. Hector thought third time would work so he watched the dog. After a few seconds the dogs eyes glowed blue.**

 **A brief image of adult Hector was seen ready to strike something with his hammer.**

This confirmed to everyone that this was a memory of Hector's.

 **The memory continued with Hector seeing the blue eye glow which surprised him that his attempted to bring life to the dead dog was a success. He then smiles as he watch the now reanimated dog slowly get up and looking at Hector.**

 **Hector stood up and ran away run the dog expecting it to follow him and it did all the way to the farmland and beyond..**

"I know that it's… hard for people who practice magic, it should be bad to the point where a kid can't get a dog." Ruby doubted her own statement.

This was going to be bad for a child who wanted a pet through the method he acquired one.

 **Another brief image of adult Hector is shown focusing his magic as blue flames rised before going back to the past.**

 **Hector and the undead dog enter their home. Then the screen goes black.**

" _ **Hector?"**_ **The sound of a woman's voice said. Most likely Hector's guardian.** **Then the woman scream in horror at her assumed sight of the dog.**

"What did he expect?" Weiss question young Hector's actions.

"That his folks would let him keep the dog which would be a solid 'no'". Yang answered. "All I know is that with his abilities he would be responsible for some type of zombie epidemic.

"Like in TV series or games like Resident Huntsman." Jaune added. That kind of thing can fit into Castlevania, but would be far outclassed by what he and everyone else has seen so far.

 **Going back to present time, blue flames engulfed the corpse of Hector's workshop table. The corpse screamed as its body began to be restored into it's prime condition. It was a bat-like creature with a now blue eye glow, sharp fangs, pointed ears amd four legs but it can stand on two.**

 **The creature got up from the table and started to slash the air in an attempt to hit Hector who was casually dodging.**

 **Hector got close and placed his hand on the beast's face and looked it in the eyes with a stern look to assert his dominance. Hector smiled as the beast calmed down.**

That kind of awakening must have been from the result from returning from death from a previous battle. And placing a hand gently on a creature. If only it were always that easy to calm down and control animals and beasts.

 **Hector and the beast walked to different areas in the workshop. Carmilla made her presence known at Hector's door with her arms folded.**

" **A new night creature. Amazing." Carmilla's eyes then tracked to where Hector was. "Hector, may we speak?"**

" **Well, I can't stop you from speaking to me." Hector started to clean his tools. "You're vampire aristocracy, after all. I'm a simple human smith."**

"Despite being of different races, the social hierarchy still stands and endure for the years to come." Weiss said.

"Unfortunately." Blake muttered.

" **Your skills are a legend. Our kind has never produced a forge master." Carmilla complimented Hector's talent.**

" **Well, you didn't have to. Before the war, night creatures were simply a species in hiding. They either reproduced naturally or were created by acts of wild magic. Now they are soldiers, their numbers have to be replenished. You didn't need forge masters until now." Hector explained.**

"'Produced a forge master'?" Pyrrha quoted.

"You might have to be born a forge master or be trained to be one, but Hector makes it seem as if creatures of the night are not able to be forge masters." Ren hypothesized.

 **Carmilla giggled a bit as she brushed her hand against her hair. "But your intellect cannot be denied." She walked further into the room.**

" **If you say so."**

" **I do. And Dracula himself clearly agrees. He listens to you." Carmilla added the last part to progress her objective.**

" **As much as he does to Isaac, which is, frankly, not much." Hector stated as if it was fact.**

"Compared to the rest of Dracula's army he might as well talk to Hector and Isaac since you are his trusted subordinates. He even made the two humans the main coordinators of the armies missions." Yang said.

 **Carmilla smirked at an opportunity being presented to her by Hector's statement. "I believe you are actually worried about Dracula." She approached Hector to a certain distance as she folded her arms.**

 **In reaction, Hector put his forging hammer on his work desk and sighed. "I am. It's not like him to be indecisive." His hand slid to a blood splatter section of the work desk. "The fire in him has gone out, somehow. It's as if we're looking at the embers of the man.**

"Effects for the cause of his war. What made Dracula a man is gone and the man side of him fades from existence." Ren said.

" **There are things we can do that don't require his decisions." Carmilla was now directly next to Hector.**

" **Oh, I doubt that." Hector was slightly amused.**

" **There are. It means nothing to the war effort if we sent a group to the Belmont home to begin a search for their hold."**

"There may be some items that would be useful for Trevor and his allies." Jaune said. He thought that limiting useful assets is a good idea.

There may be opposition from Trevor family if they are around… or even alive at all." Ren said the last part grimly.

 **An undead dead that was missing an eye, part of it's face which showed it's skull, and ripped flesh was hugging Hector's leg.**

"Let the dead say dead." Blake didn't want any of her fears coming back from the grave to haunt her.

"It like this show is trying to prove the cute equals creepy." Nora commented.

 **Hector smiled at the sight of his pet and knelt down to pet it. "Why are you so fascinated by that?"**

" **If anyone in all the world has tools or magic who can harm our Lord Dracula, it is in the Belmont trove." Carmilla explained. We need to ensure it does not fall into the wrong hands. Simple."**

" **All right. That is logical." Hector replied while standing up. "I agree to that." Hector then did a quick check with one of his tools. "But Dracula must approve the dispensation of troops.**

 **Carmilla was a bit disappointed with troop delegation being left to Dracula. She walked to the window with her arms behind her back.**

"He doesn't seem to be sense any hidden motive behind Carmilla's visit. The logic behind her plans may have been enough to Hector to consider it, but he should still question it. At least he unintentionally put a roadblock in her path, but it may be a minor obstacle to her." Weiss gave her thoughts.

 **Carmilla was a bit curious about something. "How did you come to be in his service?"**

 **Hector took a momentary pause before he answered. "I met him over a year ago… when he was traveling. He sought me out, you know."**

" **Did he really?" That sparked a bit of intrigue from Carmilla.**

"He met Dracula when he walked the world as a man, but now he remain with Dracula the monster." Blake was reminded a bit about her time in the White Fang. Except no one in the White Fang sought her out. She joined on her own accord.

Blake followed Adam's lead for some time when she was assigned to his squad. She followed him when she initially thought about his justice and passion but her mind changed over time when she personally viewed how Adam changed in her eyes to a different person… unless he was the same person the entire time.

Seeing Adam operate under his spite and hatred at the entire human race… and possibly the world was more than enough reason for her to leave. That was a major difference between her and Hector. When a change affected whoever the leader, friend, or ally, Hector stayed with his leader while Blake left her leader.

Blake can think of a few words to describe Dracula, but none have yet be be a definitive description about his character. Three of those words were "spite","grief", and "death".

" **I was living in the east of Rhodes, very quietly." Hector see Carmilla lowering herself to pet the undead dog. "He heard of me from scholars in town, and looked for me specifically. We talked for hours."**

 **As Hector spoke of his meeting with Dracula, a scene of the past showed up. It was raining during the night. There was a wooden cabin that had lighting inside.**

" **After his wife died, he came to me, asking for my help. Can you imagine? A man like that..." Dracula can be seen walking to the front door of the cabin before going back to present time. "-asking a human for help..." Dracula walked into the hallways of the candlelit cabin in search foe Hector of the past. "-in order to avenge a human?"**

A near impossible feat for a supernatural being. Blake thought it be impossible to ask a human for anything or to even talk to one without malice.

 **An undead cat that had a clawed eye and destroyed flesh on its leg, and a bone showing leg his at Dracula before running away. The Hector of the past sensed the dark lords presence nearby. Hector was kneel down in front of an alter in his casual clothes. He was planning to reanimate another dead animal.**

" **Master Dracula… is that you?"**

 **The dark lord entered the room. "Hector… I have need of your skills."**

 **Hector stood up. "Tell me what you need."**

" **I need an army. The dead must rise and the creatures of the night must be called into their corpses. These are your skills." Dracula answered.**

"We know that Hector answers the request." Yang said.

"Do you think Ozpin would give us each 300 lien if we asked?" Nora asked.

"No." Ren shortly replied.

" **What's happened? Why do you need an army?" Hector asked.**

 **A drop of water from the rain dropped from the dark lord's face His eyes were the only part of his face that can't be seen. "They killed my wife."**

" **They?"**

" **The humans. The stupid, vicious, spiteful evil humans." Dracula spoke in a venomous tone. "The humans you renounced. The humans you live apart from. They killed my wife"**

 **Hector gasped at that news. "I'm so sorry."**

When viewed from Dracula's perspective in this situation, the viewers do grieve with him.

 **Dracula lifted his head with revealed his eyes which were in a normal state. "They must be stopped, culled."**

"So he did initially intended to kill those who killed his wife, but then it scaled up to the country and then all humans by the personal interest of his army." Weiss broke down the steps of a plan to simply avenge Lisa which later evolved to a plan of genocide which may not have entirely be plan by the dark lord himself. That was frightening.

 **Hector closed his eyes to focus on what her heard. He gripped a long handled hammer next to with both hands. "Is this genocide, Dracula?"**

Surprisingly, Nora said nothing about breaking legs. Maybe that's from story progression.

" **Would that concern you?"**

 **Hector lifted the hammer up. "My fellow humans have never treated me with love, and I punished them for it."**

That was the implication of Hector killing his family and possibly other villagers because of the non existent levels of affection shown to him because of his abilities.

"He is able to live with that sin without regret due to being alienated from humans by the people from his village." Ren said. He also assumed that outsiders also gave Hector the same treatment.

" **But I wouldn't have them suffer." Hector continued while putting the hammer down to face the dark lord. "And like any animal, I think the world would be poorer with their extinction. I would just see to it that they couldn't harm anyone else."**

At that statement, the teams thought that Hector was in the right. While not a protagonist figure the best they viewed him was being the most neutral person who serves Dracula at the moment.

" **Then that is how it shall be." Dracula started to wander in the room.**

It was a bit surprising to see how easily Dracula agree with Hector view on humanity's place in the world.

" **Vampires feed on humans. I understand this." Hector's eyes followed where Dracula walked. "If humans became livestock… I would have no concern over that if conditions were..."**

" **Humane?" Dracula assume that was what Hector was going to say.**

" **I was going to say merciful." Hector corrected while scratching his face with his right index finger.**

"Merciful in the most brutal possible way." Jaune commented.

" **Oh, yes. I can promise a merciful end to the human plague, Hector. Will you join me?" Dracula offered his hand to Hector.**

" **A cull? Controlled population? Making sure they cannot harm anyone else?" Hector consider all of this questions before facing his master. "Yes." He shook Dracula's hand with a bloody hand.**

"A blood contract has been set to make humanity a remnant of what it once was." Blake said.

 **Present Hector started to speak again in current time. "He was a giant… only a year ago. But now..."**

 **Carmilla approached the table Hector was leaning on during his reminiscence. She towards a pile of the dead bodies of church members. "It was my understanding that when a forge master re-animates a thing, it has total loyalty to the forge master and his goals.**

" **It does." Hector confirmed.**

That did remind Weiss of the Schnee summoning ability to a certain extent or at least it reminded her of her sister. Instead of reanimating fallen enemies that were not human or faunus, her sister created summoned creatures of beings they personally defeated and those creatures have absolute loyalty to their summoner assuming they are properly controlled.

While "summons" is the most common term, there are times when people refer to the Schnee summons are familiars, controlled puppets, or something similar along those lines.

 **Carmilla now stood next to Hector. "Make some troops that you can trust completely with whatever they find and then help me convince Dracula to attack Braila." Carmilla disguised her command to be a request.**

"It seems that Hector is going to have some time to consider this. Now, the question is about him willingly take Carmilla's side and going against Dracula." Pyrrha may not have like how Dracula handling things since the death of his wife. If she had to make the choice in this animated cinematic universe then she would remain with Dracula.

Carmilla looked like she was the type to scheme behind the scenes to gain and maintain whatever advantage she could get.

 **The hunter, soldier and scholar were riding their wagon through a forest during the night. Sypha was handling the reigns.**

" **There." Trevor pointed to a huge dead tree on the driver side. "That's my tree. I used to play in that tree. We're nearly at the house."**

"It's hard to find something to do outside in that time period. I don't think I'd every survive in that environment. No technology, no dust, no mecha-shift weapons." To be honest, Ruby thought she couldn't survive in a world with only classic weapons like Jaune's sword. She didn't mean to disrespect the classics.

Sure, magic rituals and the like can enhance weapons which can hold over for a bit longer. Then a thought clicked to her. She is a weapons nut, as dubbed by Yang. She could just make mecha-shift weapons. But wait, that would make people think that she was a witch and would warrant a death similar to Lisa. Living in that world at that time would suck.

Ren and Nora thought that they could somehow survive in the world of Castlevania. When they were kids they had to survive for sometime outside of civilization for a period of time as kids. It was hard since the destruction Kuroyuri. No home, no dust, occasional struggle to find food, and little to no combat training. All of this until they got to the next safe village or kingdom where those struggles got rectified. They were busy during their travel time as kids. Entertainment wasn't a problem because of Nora.

" **It's hard to imaging you playing." Sypha expressed her doubt.**

" **Yeah. I suppose so." Comparing his past self to current self, Trevor agreed. "But it was everything, that tree. It was my house and my boat and my fort. Anything I wanted it to be."**

"So that's Trevor's castle?" Nora said with a grin. "I'm taking over!" She knew that tree wasn't much, but a little imagination can fix that.

 **Trevor to an audible breath before looking back at his childhood tree. "Good night, tree."**

 **The three reached the Belmont estate or what was left of it. The fountain was devoid of water, the stone railings stood mostly intact with some broken segments, and the Belmont home itself was mostly destroyed from the top to ground level. The tower that annexed the broken home had an intact exterior, but the interior was destroyed. There was also vines with violet flowers that grew and wrapped around the walls of the main body of the structure.**

 **Trevor hide most of his expression, but he felt devastated at the sight of his destroyed home.**

"...Well damn. The members of the church are not afraid of being labeled as 'home wreckers'. Not to mention that their authority was unchallenged by most people." Yang said.

Sure, the Belmont estate may be in an isolated location from any city or village, but it did cause Ren and Nora to recall a village they pasted by as kids. Survivors from that village told them that the damage was mostly done by bandits and the rest came from Grimm that may have encountered the bandits.

Quickly shifting her current train of thought Nora spoke. "That tree from earlier is looking like a better castle right now. Just need a little imagination." She did find trees to good resting spots since she was a kid when she was with Ren. Trees had vantage points and sometimes food. Trees were sometimes hard to rest on depending on the branch formation.

 **The small group walked inside the destroyed home holding torches for lighting.**

" **This was your home?" The Speaker asked the Belmont.**

" **Yeah."**

" **You grew up here?"**

" **Yeah."**

" **I can't imagine what it was like to grow up in a single place."**

" **It was..." Trevor puased to consider his childhood as he knelt down to inspect the ground. "It was fine. Wasn't the worst way to grow up."**

Weiss thought that was a bit similar to how she grew up. She has a full family and isolated from society, if only by location but still within Kingdom walls. Although her family was whole, her family was separated.

Not enough was known about Trevor's family yet, but Weiss did know that his home was outside city walls.

" **How old were you when your family home was taken?" Alucard inquired.**

" **Thirteen, fourteen, something like that." Trevor responded with a bit of guess work.**

"Everyone thought that Trevor should recall the details of the event, including his age at the time, more accurately.

Maybe the event occur sometime near his birthday.

" **You've been on your own since you were thirteen?" Sypha felt a bit sad for the Belmont having to get by on his own at that age.**

 **It took a couple of seconds for the Belmont to respond as he inspected the ground. "Maybe twelve. Who remembers that sort of thing?**

"It's something you should remember." Everyone said.

" **Twelve." Alucard reiterated.**

" **Is there a point to these questions?" Trevor stood up dusted himself off.**

" **I'm disturbed to find that I had more of a childhood than you did." Alucard compared his past to his companion's.**

" **And you dad's fucking Dracula."**

 **Alucard and Sypha struggled to hold back a smile and they both laughed.**

" **What?" Trevor joined in on the laughter.**

The viewers can see the irony in the situation. The half-blooded son of a monster having a better childhood than a human. That was mostly likely due to the impact Lisa had on Alucard's and Dracula's life when she was alive.

 **The trio explored the ruins of the Belmont estate. Trevor dug through a bit rubble until he found some kind of door or platform. "I think this is it." He handed his torch to Sypha so he can use both hands to remove the debris.**

" **Your hidden entrance looks like a hearthstone." Alucard said.**

" **Just help me clear it." Trevor said while lifting a heavy stone slab out of the way.**

 **While Trevor had to put in effort to remove the debris, Alucard just casually threw away the debris with a single hand as if it barely weighed anything.**

 **When Trevor saw Alucard's efforts he stopped and receive his torch from Sypha and let Alucard work.**

"Alucard is just flexing on Trevor with his strength."

"One year of rest to recover from his wounds and his only form of exercise we've seen is combat. I can't manage something like that." Nora admitted. She was physically the strongest among the students in her year. It took Yang months to admit that but she added the words "only by a little."

If Nora wanted to be at max power then she would use her situational semblance and drink a certain amount of coffee. She just had to make sure Ren didn't see her with coffee.

" **Congratulations. You have just discovered a big piece of stone." Alucard said in a somewhat mocking way. The stone he referred to had the Belmont crest.**

 **Trevor ignore the way that comment was said. "It's the door.**

" **Do we lift it or…?" Sypha trailed off her sentence.**

 **When the word "lift was said Alucard actually tried to lift the slab. Emphasis on the words "actually tried". That's odd. I don't seem to be able to get any purchase on it.**

"And he was just showing off earlier." Jaune commented.

 **Sypha felt the engravings on the stone slab. "I see now. You won't be able to lift it." She said to the Belmont.**

" **Well, my family got it up somehow. I was taken down there as a child." Trevor knew there had to be a way to open the door. He just didn't know how.**

"What is the hidden truth?" Ruby and Nora asked.

" **Did you see them lift it?" Sypha asked. Trevor may not be able to open the door, but his family did according to him.**

" **No, they brought me through it once it was open. They told me they'd teach me how to do it one day. I supposed there was a special trick."**

"But that day never came and now he has to open the door without the information." Jaune said.

" **Were your parents magicians?" She then asked.**

" **Not as such. I mean, they knew a lot, but this door was put in by one of our ancestors." The Belmont responded.**

" **Well, I guess the special trick was passed down the generations, the way we Speakers transmit knowledge. Your parents knew the trick, but didn't know where it came from or what it really was." Sypha concluded while comparing the passing of knowledge between the Belmonts and the Speakers.**

There was a trick to opening up the vault for the Arc family heirlooms that Jaune had to figure out since his father deemed him to have no potential to being a huntsman. Had he been competent in his father's eyes then Jaune would have known the trick.

There was a bunch of trial and error attempts to open the vault until he eventually got it. It took a bit longer to open the vault compared to getting his fake transcripts from someone that can make good fakes.

" **Stand back." Sypha warned her companions.**

 **Sypha read a bit more on the stone before channeling her magic and transferring it to the door. She recited an incantation which cause blue wings and feathers to spawn out of the sealed door with her magic. When she finished, the door vanished and revealed a staircase going down.**

" **Open sesame." Sypha gave a low cheer in her successful attempt to open the door.**

"Nora thought that she could do something similar thing with Magnhild and fire dust. If only Ren didn't put extra security at her locker. Wasn't Beacon security enough?

" **Was that an Enochian word?" Alucard asked the Speaker as he handed back her torch.**

" **Yes, I know that language." Sypha said with a smile and a bit of pride.**

" **Well, well, naughty Belmonts hunting the terrible things of the forest but sitting on a magic door opened by occult language." Alucard teased the Belmont.**

" **I didn't know it was a fucking magic door. Doesn't make us black magicians." Trevor defended his family name.**

That door alone could be enough incriminating evidence against the Belmont family. Better than the false accusation of Belmonts dealing with monsters. 'Dealing' as in cooperation.

" **But you know that the word Teloch means of death, right?"**

" **Shut up." Trevor told Alucard as he started walking down the stairs.**

" **It's the magical door of death, Belmont." Alucard went on.**

" **Are you coming or not?"**

"They're all gonna die." Yang went along with Alucard's morbid joke. It may be appropriate with the show providing the context, but it wasn't exactly her style. "Insert new protagonist and allies here."

The others were internally debating on what was worse, dying a bit on the inside from Yang's terrible puns or finding a bit of amusement in a joke about death.

 **At the bottom of the staircase was a circular room that had another staircase spiraling down. A Chandelier and banners with the Blemont crest decorated each section of the room. Directly across the top of the spiraling staircase was a picture of a man with blonde hair and wearing some regal holy knight armor. The man also held a sword that was stuck down to the floor in the picture.**

For some reason, Jaune thought the man in the picture have a couple of physical similarities to himself, especially the head.

 **Sypha looked around the room as she followed her allies downstairs. "Belmont isn't even a Wallachian name. That just dawned on me."**

" **No. The family's originally from the kingdom of France, but we moved out of there a few hundred years ago." Trevor gave a brief history lesson of his family.**

No one knew what the kingdom of France was, but it must have been a major kingdom like kingdoms in Remnant and its apparently the origin location of the Belmonts.

They also assume that at least Trevor was born in Wallachia. The man in the picture must have been a Belmont who moved into the country and not just any Belmont.

" **Moved or chased?" Alucard smirked.**

" **Moved. Thank you very much." Trevor answered with visible irrational.**

 **Even Sypha was getting annoyed at the interactions between the two men acting like children in front of her.**

"Why is Alucard acting like this now? It's completely unlike him from what we've seen so far." Weiss ignored the scene at the Speaker home between the Belmont and Dhampir.

"Don't know but lets go with it." Yang said.

" **With people behind you waving pitchforks and torches?" It seemed Alucard believed the Belmonts were chased out of their origin country.**

 **Sypha facepalmed.**

" **No. No. We're professionals. We move where work is." Trevor gave his correction.**

" **What does that even mean?" Sypha asked.**

" **All the dark things moved into the east. I think it was a Leon Belmont who entered the region first." Trevor answered before opening the door to the Belmont hold. "And he built this house and dug the foundations for everything under it.**

"Is that who was on that picture?" Jaune asked.

"According to this list, yes. Leon Belmont is the oldest known Belmont if not the first in his family line. He assisted in the creation of the Vampire Killer whip, but at a personal cost in order to kill a powerful vampire that wasn't Dracula. He did witness the rise of Dracula." Blake informed everyone from the source she was given.

Ruby was excited to learn about the person who assisted in the creation of what seems to be the main and iconic weapon in the series, but 'personal cost' meant something to her. She knew that it wasn't monetary. "What was the cost?"

"In order to create a powerful whip through alchemy… he reluctantly sacrificed/killed his fiancée who was infected with a supernatural disease and was doomed to no longer be human is she didn't die." Blake regretfully informed.

That shocked everyone, especially Ruby. In order to create a powerful weapon one must sacrificed a loved one. That's a line she would cross. What if the cost of making Crescent Rose was the life of her uncle? She count herself lucky that no magic or alchemy exist in Remnant for that process to be real.

Unfortunately for everyone living in the modern era, magic was and is still real today. It just something mostly forgotten like the lost records of Remnant's history before any of the current kingdoms were built.

"Wait, if the Leon guy witness the rise of Dracula then why didn't he end him?" Nora asked a logical question which is a rare enough occurrence.

"I wish I could tell you, but this list doesn't expand upon it. Maybe its spoilers past a certain degree." Just like most people, Blake hated spoilers. She did give kudos to people who can still enjoy a series even with spoilers. Something about being told something versus seeing how something was executed.

"It's possible that Trevor's story may not have happened if Dracula got killed by Leon." Pyrrha said.

 **It was completely dark in the hold. Sypha decided to fix that by using her magic to shoot fireballs from her torch onto the unlit torches hanging on the walls. One the same floor she stood on, the floors below her and the floors above her.**

 **This showed that the Belmont hold consisted of several floor with banner displaying the Belmont crest on each floor. There were numbered display cabinets containing parts of various monsters hunted throughout the centuries, numerous bookshelves filled with resourceful books statues, a hanging bone dragon place as some sort of display trophy, and more things that cannot immediately be seen.**

"Woah." Jaune was in awe.

"Amazing." Weiss was in awe.

"Incredible." Pyrrha was in the same state.

Everyone else weren't verbal with their reaction.

It sucks that the bodies of Grimm fad away after being killed for some time. Ruby, Jaune, and Nora would totally like to keep a vault filled with the remains of all the Grimm they killed. The closest thing Ruby has were wooden figurines of various Grimm, but those was at home in Patch.

"A visible bestiary." Blake said, not that anyone actually heard her.

 **Syypha looked over the railings at the sight. Alucard placed a hand over chest and closed his eyes. No notable reaction came from Trevor.**

" **My God." Sypha was amazed at the sight. She handed Alucard her torch and he placed them on the post of the railings.**

Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, and Ren caught what Alucard did and why he did it. While the underground hold contains Belmont history, it also contains the history of night creatures. It was like walking into a cemetery of the fallen for him.

" **The memory of my family." Trevor remembered hisfamily heritage as he walked down stairs. "All that's left of us."**

Remnants of Belmont history and actual remnants of slained beast.

" **Is it organized? Is there a way to find things?" Sypha asked in her excitement. She wanted to look at everything.**

" **I imagine one sacrifices a chicken and divines the location of the book you want from the intestines. Maybe Belmont has a crystal ball in here you could ask." Alucard verbally attacked the Belmont.**

 **Trevor glared at the Dhampir "Shut up."**

" **It's an impressive tip, Belmont, but it is, nonetheless, a tip." Alucard was now leading the group down stairs.**

" **Your ancestors were apparently mentally ill hoarders." Alucard brought up the contents of the vault. "I fully expect to find family cats mummified under some of these shelves." Alucard gave a small chuckle. "Unless your family preferred to eat them?"**

"As savage as those comments were, Alucard is being too much of an asshole right now." Yang thought Alucard was going a bit far.

"You got to understand what the Belmont hold means to him. How he views it." Blake wanted Yang to put things in perspective. "Although I will say that he didn't have to act this way."

"So how does he view it?" Yang asked.

"It has been directly stated yet, but the Belmont Hold is a burial ground for the creations of his people such as monsters and other items." Blake answered.

"Okay, I can see how that would suck for Alucard."

 **Alucard was pissing off Trevor. In response, Trevor pushed Alucard to the side with his shoulder and was now leading the group. "There's an index on the lectern at the bottom."**

" **So, this really is a managed collection?" Sypha asked for clarification.**

" **It's the work of generations, an archive of everything we've found and learned since the days of Leon Belmont." Trevor explained how this collection came to be.**

Yet another similarity between this Leon guy and Jaune's family. Both families created a great legacy that grew throughout the generations. Just like Trevor, Jaune is going to add more to that legacy.

 **The trio now looked through the contents on the bottom floor as they proceed to the index Trevor mentioned.**

" **What was your Leon Belmont doing in Wallachia?" Sypha asked. She turned around with the Belmont following the same action.**

 **They both noticed that Alucard was standing back, looking at a display cabinet filled with skulls. "Hunting Dracula." He said.**

And his own kind that makes up half of his being.

 **Trevor loooked through the book shelves. "Here it all is, then. The last of us."**

 **The Belmont and Speaker magician found the index on the lectern. The Speakers decided to look through the book while the Belmont noticed a wrecked area in the Hold and decided to inspect it. Within that broken area was a chest.**

" **Bloody hell. Is that what I think it is?"**

"Ooohhh, treasure." Nora said with starry eyes.

" **Careful, Trevor. You almost sounded excited about something." Sypha said in a cheerful tone since she had the pleasure of gaining new knowledge in the Belmont Hold.**

 **Trevor kicked down the unstable shelves. "It couldn't be. Could it." He started dragging the chest tot eh center of the Hold where Sypha was. She ignored the chest.**

"Why waste time dragging the chest when you could just open it?" Nora thought that was an unnecessary action.

 **Trevor wiped off some dust from the top with his hand. He then pulled out a knife to pry the lock of the chest. He was successful, but as soon as the look came off the chest started to glow with an orange color and green light in the face of a beast icon on the chest glowed.**

"It's a trap! He didn't open the chest properly." Nora spoke loudly.

"He'll be fine." Ren said. The glow was probably the main security feature of some kind while the lock was a secondary security measure.

 **Trevor was amazed at what he found. It was a metallic whip. The grip had a leather covering, the length that made the whip was chain and at the end of the chain hollow ball with four blades.**

 **Trevor lifted the whip. "Beautiful." Trevor said.**

Ruby wholeheartedly agreed.

 **Sypha saw the whip and grimaced. "What is that ugly thing."**

"How dare you call such a beautiful weapon ugly!" Ruby found a reason to dislike Sypha.

The only thing that Ruby found off putting about the whip was the fact that its creation reqired the life of a person, and yet that was part of its beauty.

" **I don't believe they hid it." Trevor smiled as he gave Sypha a better view of the whip. He wrapped most of the chain length in one hand and stretched the rest of the length from the grip. "It's the Morning Star." He dropped the wrapped end.**

 **Sypha was uninterested as she turned the page of the index and read the contents. It's all here. You're right." Sypha turn to see Alucard still standing in front of the display cabinet. "This is quite amazing." She said loud enough so he could hear her. "Isn't it? It's amazing."**

" **Charming." Alucard said in a flat tone.**

" **You're not even a little bit impressed?" Sypha asked.**

" **It's like a museum dedicated to the extermination of my people, so, no. Not thrilled." Alucard walked away from the skull cabinet.**

"And there is the direct confirmation except worded a bit differently." Weiss commented.

 **Dracula was sitting in front of the fireplace in his study until one of his vampire generals, Godbrand, walked in. May I speak to you?" The viking vampire asked with a lowered head.**

 **Dracula watched the fire burned. "Approach, Godbrand."**

 **Godbrand walked into the study. "I have a question."**

" **Go on."**

" **If you kill all the humans, what are we gonna eat?" The viking asked.**

" **...What?"**

No one like the idea of any person being used as food, but that feeling is irrelevant right now.

"Seriously? A question about food?" Weiss deadpanned.

"Questions about food are always valid at any time." Nora said.

 **Godbrand faced his leader. "It's very simple Dracula. If you kill all the humans, where does the continuing supply of human blood come from?"**

 **Dracula sighed and place a hand on his face temporarily. "I allow you to go on feeding when we change location. I have blood stored in cold canisters. There are animals in the lower levels. You won't go hungry, Godbrand." Dracula reminded his underling of all the measures he took for provisions.**

" **Not right now, no. But later? I don't want to be rationing my self on fucking pig blood."**

" **Careful." Dracula warned his general.**

" **Pig blood gives me the shits." Godbrand complained. "I'm sorry, but there it is."**

Did the viking really think Dracula didn't prepare for the long term?

" **You will be taken care of, Godbrand."**

" **Yes, of course. Right. Except, what if we're not?" The viking express his doubts. "What if you just wanna kill all the humans, and you don't leave us enough to keep in camps to feed from?"**

 **Dracula stood up from his chair. "I will not be questioned by you. I have told how it will be." Dracula warned his subordinate again. He walked towards the viking menacingly which cause the general to step back in fear. "The humans will die. You will be taken care of." Dracula looked down on Godbrand as the viking looked up to him sweating from fear, but maintaining a serious face. "Little Godbrand, little vampire, little parasite. Little boat weevil who delights in making noise and pretending he is important and dangerous. Are you going to continue questioning me? Are you going to fight me, little Godbrand?" Dracula threatened the one questioning his methods.**

 **Godbrand looked away. "No."**

"Damn, Dracula put the little guy in his place and made he seem like a punk." What Yang really wanted to say was "Godbrand fucked up."

"Can I just say that Dracula is tall." Blake said and she didn't look at the list. If she had then she would have noticed the mention of Dracula being tall.

The tallest person in the room is Jaune and he felt as thought he was dwarfed by Dracula. Dracula might be just as tall if not taller than Yatsuhashi.

 **Dracula leaned down to be face to face with the little parasite. "Then why are you still here making your little noises? Get out before I slit you up the middle and bite out your heart."**

 **Godbrand walked out of the room in silence.**

Everyone knew that the little vampire was better off not challenging Dracula.

 **Dracula sat back into his chair panting.**

"Odd, he has really done anything aisde from his threat." Ren thought Dracula's breathing was unnatural.

 **Godbrand was marching through the hallways pissed off. He passed by Carmilla who was just standing there.**

" **And how is our lord and master?" She asked as Godbrand passed her.**

 **The viking turned around and pointed at his head. "The old man has lost his mind. He's going to kill all the humans and leave us without any livestock. We're all gonna starve to death." He complained.**

" **Surely not." Carmilla said without worry.**

" **I'll tell you another thing." Godbrand pointed at the female vampire. "I still wouldn't wanna try him in a straight fight, but I have a strong suspicion he hasn't fed in a while." He said raising his hands in a manner to signify not to engage Dracula despite his suspicions.**

 **Why would Dracula, of all people go without blood?" Carmilla questioned.**

Is that why Dracula was panting after he finished his business with Godbrand, because he was in a weakened state without blood?

" **Because this isn't a war, Carmilla. It's a suicide. His wife's dead, and he wants to join her. And he wants to take all of us with him. We're all gonna die. All of us!. Godbrand then walked away to vent his anger.**

Suicide?

"That makes sense. He still grieving the loss of wife and he isn't taking more of an active role in his war." Ren said.

"So Dracula is willing to drag his entire army to hell just so he can be with his wife." Yang said.

" **Godbrand, wait." Carmilla called out.**

" **I'm not gonna fuck you, Carmilla. I'm too pissed off."**

"Rude. You don't even know what she was going to say." Weiss didn't like it when a person interrupts before getting to the main point.

 **Carmilla got pissed off at how Godbrand brushed her off. "You stupid bastard."**

 **Carmilla quickly dashed forward and kicked the viking in the back. The force of the kick sent the viking rolling down a spiraling staircase. As soon as he reached the bottom Carmilla jumped down the open gap of the spiraling stairs and landed on him with her heels.**

Totally not an accident.

"That had to hurt. How did he not get impaled with those heels?" Jaune asked.

 **Godbrand was hurting from the fall and stomp. "What the heel was that for?**

" **To focus your attention." Carmilla answered leaning down on the pinned viking.**

And for questioning authority." Weiss added.

" **On what, pain?"**

"Yes." Yang commented.

" **On the fact Dracula needs to take the castle to Braila." Carmilla leaned in a bit more.**

" **Let me tell you something." Carmilla started to reveal a bit of her past.**

 **There a a castle built into a snowy mountain peak. "I was turned, centuries ago, by a vampire master who said he was giving me the world. But, in time, he grew old and cruel and mad. And I was bound to him. Until I decided to take back my world." The body of Carmilla's master was tossed out the window being held by a barbed noose. Once the rope tightened, the body dangled a bit before the head was separated from the body by the barb. The head and body fell.**

Whenever Nora would say "off with there head as queen of the castle she will think of this. She won't do something like this.

" **I wasn't going to be dictated to by mad old men anymore."**

"She going to do the same thing to Dracula." Ruby said.

" **And then I come here, to meet with the leader of our nation, and what do I find?" The bloody noose was still swinging. "A mad, cruel old man. Never again, Godbrand. Never again." The Carmilla of the past stood in the mountain castle wearing a bloodstained white gown and a bit of blood on her face. She looked down on her fallen master.**

Wanting to become the master of not just a group, people, or nation, but to become master of the world. That certainly is a big goal for Carmilla, but Blake thought that was certainly capable of doing that. She see Carmilla taking up the necessary leadership for her people that Dracula was unable to provide to the full extent due to his state.

This reminded Blake of the change in leadership for the White Fang. Due to the critism from some members of the White Fang and civilian faunus, her father stepped down from the leadership role and gave the position to Sienna.

The situation improved for the short term in Sienna's leadership, but things were different in the long term. The long term situation is why Blake left if she didn't include Adam.

On the thought of Adam, she had her suspicions that Adam might do something to usurp control of the White Fang.

"Just one more episode for today and the rest later." Ruby said.

* * *

 **Don't know what's next, the reading or the bonus chapter for my other story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**What a horrible night to bring back the curse. Regarding this story in terms of uploads, I had two plans.**

 **Plan A was to get two chapters out this month and take a break for the entirety of November. Yes this was Castlevania month and it was. It just was focused on fanfiction because I was collected Castlevania games for platforms I do have, starting with the ones for with Nintendo and putting off the LoS saga. I did started playing Order of Ecclesia and may or may not have gotten another potential story. Also recently heard of a new Castlevania mobile called Grimoire of Souls is in development. I'll give that a view and chance when it's released.**

 **Plan B, which I followed, means getting one chapter out by the end of October and getting the second chapter out preferably by November 9 which marks my one year was a writer and the anniversary of this fic which is still my most popular story. No uploads for the rest of November.**

 **Lets see if I do better in December compared to this month. December is Xenoblade month.**

 **I seem to be rather consistent with the update percentage on my profile so far so I may upgrade that part.**

 **You are probably aware of the poll results by now. I decided to do top 3 (I didn't specify ties with this option). To those who may have correctly guess what RWBY x FE is based on, I guess you don't mind the kind of entry it's going to be. I don't consider it a story or a priority so I'll do that whenever if I get desperate to get something out. Other options may still be consider in the future.**

 **Poll Results (1st, 2nd, 3rd): RWBY x FE, The World Ends With You x RWBY, Persona 3 x Xenoblade Chronicles 2**

 **My top 5 : TWEWY x RWBY, P5 x TWEWY, P3 x XC2, NMH x Killer 7, (interchangeable between Bloodstained x Castlevania and XC2 X Skies of Arcadia)**

 **My top 10 didn't matter. There is a chance that my urge to do an unlisted story will come up too.**

* * *

The two teams played the final episode for the day.

While the intro played, Ruby spoke. "I can't believe we are already halfway through this season."

That's because you wanted us to binged watch the show." Weiss said.

"It true that we agreed to it, but it might have been a bad idea because the seasons are short even if each episode is at full length." Ren said. To be honest he was starting to think that they should have spaced out their watching sessions more.

 **At the base of some snowy mountain in the forest area laughter can be heard as a group of armed people were running away in fear of whatever was chasing them.**

"Okay, terror scene first." Yang commented.

 **Whatever was following them had jumped into the air from its sprint revealing the purser to be Godbrand with a sinister smile on his face. He was wielding a broadsword in his left hand and a battle axe in his right hand.**

 **Godbrand slashed the back of one the men just as he landed. The man fell to the ground while Godbrand slid down the small slope of the mountain's base to reach his next target.**

 **One the the armed men turned around to face the vampire viking. "Godbrand is here." It proved to be a mistake because Godbrand shattered the man's sword with his battle axe and then cut the man's head off with his sword.**

 **The viking pursued his next two targets, one of them looked back to see him following them. Godbrand quickly ran on the back of the who looked back and jumped off him to get to the bald man running in front while knocking down his footstool.**

"The one time you turn around and don't see a killer slowly following you. You end up dying faster before you can get even more scared." Nora said.

 **Godbrand stabbed the bald man through the neck with his sword and then cut off the man's head with the same sword impaled through his neck. Godbrand then then went to the target he knocked down and killed him by jamming the hilt of his axe into the man's head.**

"H-how many more?" Ruby asked a bit scared. These may be armed with classic weapons, but they stand no chance against the vampire.

"Second best scenario would be one more unfortunately." Ren answered. He usa8d "second best" because the best scenario for this scene would be no more deaths.

 **The last member of group of humans stopped running once he approached a cliff. Looking down below he saw a body of water and a boat sailing.**

Two things ran in the mind of the viewers, jump into the water and possibly be rescued by the boat or stand his ground against the vampire. The former seemed likely to them.

 **The final target decided to stay his ground and readied his sword and dagger.**

 **The viking vampire laughed. "Brave livestock." Godbrand ran past the man going off the cliff and cut his head off with his axe. "Look out!" He fell and did roll landing on the boat. He ran to the bow of the boat and hanged on the head of the boat laughing. "Godbrand!"**

 **The next moment Godbrand woke up in a cellar in the castle with drool on his mouth and a happy smile. He then laughed. "Blood. I have dreamed of my legendary life and now I am thirsty."**

"It's just a dream." Ruby was relieved.

"But was it a premonition or sign for something else to happen?" Ren questioned.

 **Godbrand slams his left forearm and right hand on the table which tipped over his empty mug. "Fuck your eyes, man, bring me blood and beer.".**

 **The vampire zealots complied with the order and brought a source of blood to Godbrand, a live pig.**

 **That's not what Godbrand had in mind for a blood source. "No, no, no, that's not fair." He them came to a realization and looked pissed off. "Damn it all. That woman was right. Some things must be done."**

"Things are gonna get worse. Why couldn't just be satisfied with the way things are, not saying that the current situation optimal?" Jaune said.

"Plot progression, but things might not go well for him." Ren replied.

* * *

 **In the Belmont Hold, Trevor pulls a veil with revealed a mirror that was taller than himself, but it was cracked from two points of impact. "What the hell is this?"**

"A sign of bad luck." Yang commented.

" **You don't know?" Sypha asked, taking her attention away from a tome she was reading.**

" **I don't know." Trevor responded.**

 **Sypha was in a bit of disbelief. "This is your house." She put the tome away and walks toward Trevor.**

 **Trevor wiped away the accumulated dust from a part of the mirror. "Do you know everything in your house?"**

" **I don't have a house."**

" **She doesn't have a house." Alucard reiterated. He was sitting on top of the shelf behind the two humans with his sword resting in his shoulder while he was inspecting a tome. He then closed the tome and looked at the Belmont. "She's a Speaker. She's a nomad."**

That did save an answer from the group.

" **I was rhetorical." Trevor said.**

 **Alucard jumped down from the shelf. "A rhetorical house that she doesn't have."**

"They say they are not children earlier, yet they act like children with their banter. Sypha seems to be the only one with a brain." Weiss said.

"It what makes their comedy. Kinda reminds of an old school comedy dad had stored in the attic from his father's time. A leading trio with one having a certain degree of intelligence." Yang said.

 **Trevor decided directly respond to Alucards comment, so he focused on what he uncovered. "Just tell me what it is."**

" **It was a magic mirror." rSypha answered.**

 **Alucard pointed at the mirror. "Also known as distance mirrors." He gave a more specific answer. Alucard then felt the engravings on the frame. "Some of them even allow matter to pass through them, but..." Alucard went silent for a moment from his inspection. Sypha looked at him waiting for a response. "No, this is a simple remote-viewing mirror. A little of the activating language is chipped." Alucard then turned to the Belmont. "A few of the runes need re-cutting but workable. You have a fascinating family junkyard, Belmont." The half breed added the insult at the end.**

Ignoring Alucard's Jab at the last Belmont Weiss had an odd thought. If the name of the mirror was any indication then it could show a location, maybe even a person. She wonder if the mirror could show her… who is the loneliest of all.

 **That pissed off Trevor so the Belmont had to let dhampir know something. "You're a cockwart, Alucard." He said as he lend towards Alucard and pointed at him.**

 **Sypha grabs Trevor's hand which forcibly dragged the hunter towards her. "Stop it!"**

"I felt like she was only saying that to Trevor, not both of them." Pyrrha commented.

 **Sypha dragged Trevor to the far end of the book shelf. Trevor leaned on it while Sypha lectured him. "You are an adult. You do not have to rise to his every barb."**

" **He's pissing me off like it's his job, Sypha."**

" **Grow up, Trevor."**

Even though Trevor is not a huntsman, he isn't acting like a respectable hunter either on top of being an adult.

 **Sypha stopped for a moment to ponder something. She now stood at his side rather then in front of him. "Why is your name Trevor, anyway?**

 **Trevor gave her a confused look. "I'm sorry?"**

" **I understand the Belmont now, but Trevor doesn't sound very local either."**

"It's not exactly an uncommon name, but this could mean that Trevor and his family is not native to Wallachia." Blake said.

" **Oh, well… So, the story goes, a Celt rode out here with Leon back in the day and his name was Trefor, with an F." Trevor was unaware of Sypha smile.**

 **The Speaker slid to her left making physical contact with the hunter and had a thinking pose. "Trefor, I like that." She said with a smile as she pointed to the Belmont for now knowing the origin of his name.**

" **Oh, it's terrible." Even though Trevor said that he couldn't keep a straight face and ended up with a smile smile on his face.**

" **Treff." Sypha said trying to come up a nickname. Once she came up with one she gave the Belmont a playful look. "Treffy?"**

" **Oh, my God, no." It was bad in a cheesy way that Trevor had to look away.**

" **You are Treffy now."**

" **Don't-" Trevor was interrupted by Sypha's laughter. He couldn't help but join her.**

 **While this was going on Alucard was looking into the mirror. He raised an eyebrow at the interaction and turned around.**

Everyone agreed that it was a cute moment. One that may have been need to in the dark and dreary world they are watching.

This time of piece would only last so long.

* * *

 **Snow fell upon Dracula's Castle.**

 **A door on the upper level bridges opened with Hector and Carmilla going through outside.**

" **But Dracula respects my skills. And the human world cast me out long ago." Hector held his arms closed to his chest due to the cold weather. "Why would I go against his wishes?" He then turned to Carmilla who was following behind him, unaffected by the cold.**

" **Dracula has failed his own people. He believes that he fell in love with a human woman. He took a pet. You see that, don't you?" Carmilla asked Hector for his viewpoint.**

" **I believe he loved her." Hector stated which puts his stance on the matter against Carmilla and the views of other vampires. He is capable of love. That's the source of his conviction."**

"I'm gonna have to agree with Hector. While Dracula is a monster, he does exhibit human-like qualities as if he was human." Pyrrha said.

"Agreed." Everyone else said. A monster feeling love is not just a rare occurrence, it's an anomaly.

 **The wind was blowing. "If you love something, you act t keep it with you for as long as you can." Carmilla said with her opened right hand. She then closed it as she pointed out the contradiction with Dracula. Instead, he allowed her to be killed by other humans." She explained.**

" **He wasn't there." Hector breathed into his hand to keep it warm.**

Hector was right and if Dracula was present during the events leading to his wife death then things would be very different, but it would be worse than what the two teams actually saw.

If the teams had to be honest what they watched from that event could actually be the better choice and they hated that.

" **He wasn't, no." Carmilla agree with the devil forgemaster at that part, but her reasons will set the difference of her stance and Hector's. "He was traveling, like a human, at her whim. Not once did he move to protect her. Not once once did he consider making her a vampire and bringing her into our community."**

"She does bring up a good point. Why did Dracula never turned his wife into one of his own?" Blake asked.

"Perhaps as part of his wife's wish?" Weiss suggested. "I believe we need more information on that that matter. Perhaps we will get it in the second half of this season."

 **Carmilla closed her eyes. "You are loyal to Dracula and the night world, aren't you?" She caught Hector's attention by questioning his loyalty. "You would have protected her."**

 **A pained look adorned Hector's face. "Of course of would have." He said as he turned around and walked ahead.**

"I think Hector may have been the only willing and qualified person to do the job."

" **Of course you would." Carmilla agreed and followed Hector to their destination. "But on some level… he considers us less important than the brief life of a mistreated pet." Yet a another thing she said to get a certain reaction from Hector and rethink things. "Does that sound sane to you?"**

" **Yeah, it sounds..." Hector opened a large double door "confused."**

"From the perspective of the night community

" **And now he has taken us to war." The door closes behind Carmilla as she followed Hector through the dark corridor."Should this war be prosecuted by a confused man?"**

" **I- I don't know.**

" **Has it occurred to you that you yourself," Carmilla appeared in front of Hector from the darkness of the corridor jusy before an illuminated area with a spiral staircase "a loyal servant of the night world," Hector headed down the staircase "a prized asset in our lives and wars, are in fact next to die?"**

" **What?" That caught Hector off guard.**

" **You're human, Hector." Hector scowled at Carmilla out of anger. He was certainly not next because he was allied with Dracula. He continued down until Carmilla appreared in front of him again. "You threw in your lot with us because it was your path to greatness and joy." Hector walked past her and Carmilla followed the Devil Forgemaster. "But your loyalty counts for nothing when a man who has decreed death to all humans, yet would not make his love a vampire, rampages across the face of the Earth in a mad fury." Hector stopped moving. "I ask you again, does that sound sane to you?" Carmilla repeated the question.**

"Carmilla seems to have quite the silver tongue. I do hoper that Hector would not fall into her hands with that speech. It would give her momentum as well as a useful asset." Pyrrha said.

"It all depends on his answer."

" **He promised me this would be a cull. That humans would be reduced in numbers and controlled."**

 **Carmilla saw that an opportunity with the mention of a promise. "He is Dracula, Hector." She approached Hector and placed her hand on his shoulder from behind. "Why would he tell the truth to a human? Even you?"**

 **Hector sighed. "I just want to do my work, Carmilla. I love my work." He walked away to do his business.**

" **I know you do. And I have a way of ensuring you will continue to do it." Carmilla persisted. "You just have to answer one question for me."**

" **And what's that?"**

" **Are you prepared to abandon Dracula to win the war?" Carmilla revealed the true reason behind her persistence.**

"This will be a dangerous decision for Hector and it also questions his loyalty." Weiss can can clearly see the shackles closing in on Hector ready to ensnare him, but not yet. She could still see that he has some freedom, but that freedom will fade away depending on his answer.

Perhaps Carmilla chose Hector over Isaac would be because less ambitious of the two when it came to serving Dracula which made him an easier target.

 **What she said gained her a great reaction from Hector.**

 **Hector grew angry by how the scheming vampire openly asked if he would abandon his leader to win a war. H forcibly grabbed her wrist and lead her to his forge.**

It didn't need to be said that Carmilla could have easily broken out of that grip or decided not to be moved.

" **You don't say something like that out loud in this place."**

 **Carmilla now decided to break out of Hector's grip by pulling her arm away. "What matters more? Wiping the Earth of the humans you hate and submitting to your own death" her hands grew tense which made her nails look like claws "or coddleing a broken old man?" Carmilla glared at Hector.**

"It's probably better to support a super senior citizen." Jaune commented.

" **The castle must land at Braila, Hector."**

" **Why?" Hector asked.**

" **Because I wish it."**

"A rather poor reason." Weiss commented.

 **Carmilla continued. "The Castle lands in Braila, by the river. Dracula's loyal forces will leave the Castle to take the town. My own forces will take the Castle and unseat Dracula. Saving your life. Going forward to control and surround the human race." She told her plan for the war with Hector carefully listening.**

 **Hector slowly closed his eyes and sighed. He then opened his eyes. "Dracula is powerful. Your forces alone may not be enough." Hector informed Carmilla.**

"It seems Hector has come to realize the truth regarding Dracula, but it had to be from a schemer. One who can see the truth and mix in a lie to proceed with her own agenda." Blake said. She could think of one person who can fit that description to some degree.

 **Carmilla thought about Hector's warning and then smiled now that Hector is starting to see things her way. "You're right. Brilliant, Hector."**

 **The dead Bishop and night beast can be seen in the background.**

"When will we stop seeing bodies, at least of the Bishop despite him… not being a good person?" Ruby nervously asked.

"I assume at the end of the season. For the Bishop, probably sooner than we expect." Ren answered.

" **They may not be..." Carmilla, who stood face to face with Hector, looked at the corpses in the room with Hector doing the same "which is why you must do something for me."**

"Conspiracy." Nora abruptly said.

* * *

 **A wolf howled during the night of a full moon. In that night the was a stone keep that had light showing through a window which signified that it was occupied. A figured walked through the front door and as the figure went in, it was revealed to be Dracula paying a visit to the keep.**

Was this the past, present, or a dream? Chance were that this is the past everyone is seeing.

 **A familiar spiked belt dropped to the floor, but looked like it was being held.**

"So this is when Dracula went to recruit Isaac… and it had to be when he was whipping himself." a rather dark welcoming sight for anyone in Jaune's eyes.

" **I heard you moving across the sand." Isaac said.**

 **Dracula smiled, impressed. "That's very good Isaac." Dracula partially turned around to see Isaac standing outside where he came from. "Most people can't hear me moving at all."**

Seeing Isaac clothed made it seem that he hadn't been tearing at his own flesh this time which did make the teams relieved for not seeing a sight of self-mutilation.

" **There is nothing out here but the sand. And even the wolves don't come close to my little home." Isaac explained ho he was able to sense Dracula coming near. "What brings you out here?"**

"He must have studied and became very used to the environment he is living in." Ren said

" **You." Dracula briefly answered.**

"Recruitment." Everyone said.

" **You have need of my work." The devil forgemaster said as he wrapped his spiked belt around his right hand.**

" **Invite me across your threshold, Isaac."**

"Your sure you need him to invite you? You kind already walked in and your are his master." Yang believed that the invitation was pointless.

 **The two were now further inside Isaac's home. "Do you remember how we first met, Isaac?" Dracula asked.**

" **That would be difficult to forget." Isaac replied.**

 **The two were now seen sitting at a table somewhere in Isaac's home with Isaac pouring Dracula a drink. "Say the words, so I know you are still my friend." Dracula requested from Isaac which stopped the forgemaster from fully pouring his own drink.**

 **Isaac complied with his master's request. "I was being hunted by brigand magicians who wanted to kill me, cut me up and sell my parts to other magicians. Someone like me is, in parts of the world, a rich supply of ingredients for potions, spells, and even aphrodisiacs." Isaac raised his cup to Dracula. "And you saved me."**

" **I did." Dracula confirmed.**

 **Isaac gave Dracula and offside look as he reminisced and pulled his cup back. "The only person in the world who ever lifted a hand to protect me from anything. And he was not human."**

" **You are still my friend." Dracula now confirmed.**

" **I am."**

"That's a lot worse than what happened with Hector." Ruby said. Then again, when she first saw a part of each devil forgemaster's past she believed Isaac had the worst one. At least Hector somehow managed the hate and neglect towards him with… undead pets.

"Normal people wouldn't want anything to do with people like Hector or Isaac and simply despise their existence, but in the apparent magic and supernatural world people seek the two to exploit their power with inhumane methods." Ren said.

" **I do have need of your work." Dracula extended his hand towards Isaac, palm up. "The human race has betrayed me for one final time," Draula closed his fist and then lowered it "and they must be punished."**

"… **War, then? You need an army of the night?" Isaac asked.**

" **You sound suspicious." Dracula observed.**

" **You're not human. Your passions are rare and pure. War sounds like a small thing for you. It's a word you choose, but it's not what you mean." Isaac analyzed his master's intentions.**

It did sound small even which a select few people opposing Dracula.

" **No. I mean to end the human race."**

" **And you want my help to do it?"**

" **Yes."**

" **Even though I'm a human being?" Isaac wanted confirmation that Dracula wanted to end the human race with human help.**

" **Yes."**

"Even if the night community wins the war and you end up dying shortly after unless they get turned?" Yang asked.

"Yes." Blake said.

"Do these devil forgemasters lose their power if they lose their humanity?" Weiss asked.

Blake checked her reference material. "It doesn't say and their isn't that much info about them to begin with. All we know about them is what we've seen so far, but I'm willing to bet they don't."

" **Do you remember my first words to you?" Isaac asked the dark lord.**

" **Yes."**

" **Indulge me, Master Dracula. So I may know you are still my friend." Isaac requested the same from Isaac.**

"It's a fair trade, but Dracula doesn't have to." Nora said.

"It's a matter of trust to see if their friendship remains intact." Ren said.

 **Dracula indulged his host. "You said, "I have no fear of death, it always sounded peaceful to me."" He quoted Isaac who smiled.**

" **I will be loyal to the end. And beyond." Isaac now looked at Dracula directly in the eye. "Let us begin**

With the context from Isaac's past that may have sounded more disturbing in the fact that he would want to die.

One thing the teams did know was that Isaac's loyalty to Dracula sound pure.

* * *

 **Now in present time at Dracula's castle under the full moon., a demon horse is growing restless in the stables. The door to the stables opened and the vampire generals walked in with Godbrand taking lead.**

" **Drinking fucking pig blood? Fuck, no!" Godbrand said outraged as he walked towards the same horse that was growing restless. "We are the generals of the court of Vlad Dracula Tepes and we deserve a proper fucking drink." The viking vampire grabbed a nearby saddle to put on the undead horse. "The maps say there's a town 20 miles away from here. They will never see us coming and fuck them if they do." The viking got on the horse's back. "Tonight, we feed."**

 **Godbrand then lead the other generals outside of the Castle to their targeted town.**

If Dracula acted, then those geanerals of his would be punished assuming we would bother with them.

 **Dracula was now in his study. He stood before multiple shards glass.**

"You can kind of see a reflection in those glass shards." Ren observed.

"He must have some bad luck if he broke that mirror." Nora said.

 **A shard hovered in front of the dark lord. He used his long sharp nails to inscribe a rune on the surface. The glass then formed into a unified surface, creating a large mirror which Dracula then inscribed more runes with both hands. The text faded and showed Dracula an image of a forest somewhere during daytime.**

"So that is his distance mirror. Is it a viewing one or a mirror that can transport him?" Weiss asked.

"I'm willing to bet it's the latter." Ruby said.

 **Dracula let out a breath and picked up a cloak lying on the floor next to him. He tossed the cloak at the mirror. Instead of just hitting the surface of the mirror, the cloak went through it and landed in the forest.**

"Is he gonna go through or what?" Nora asked

"I'm gonna say no because of the sunlight or some other reason." Jaune said.

"Lame. Whats the point of showing us that anyway."

 **Dracula looked at the mirror for several seconds before leaving the room. He walked down his hallway and saw two of his zealots walking towards his direction. As the three got close the zealots stepped to the side with their heads lowered for their leader, but the action was not as it seems.**

 **As Dracula passed them he felt the stare of the zealots and his eyes narrowed. He felt something was up, but won't address it now and continued along until he just passed the open door to Hector's forge with Hector doing he work with his hammer.**

 **Dracula stopped at the door and Hector stopped his hammering. They could sense each others presence, but they didn't confront each other. Hector then continued his work and Dracula walked away from his forge.**

The teams felt that was a large clue for Dracula to know that something in work and he may address it sooner rather than later… if he even chooses to.

 **Dracula walked down a spiraling staircase where an even greater number of zealots cleared the way for the dark lord to walk through the dark corridor.**

 **In Isaac's forge, Isaac is sitting on the stairs in front of his work table reading something.**

 **Dracula entered the forge. "Isaac." He called out to the Devil Forgemaster. "I feel like the tone of the war hall is turning against me. Even Hector looks at me as if he no longer knows me." He said in a slightly saddened tone.**

"So he going to have some counsel with Isaac about the manner. Given the previous flashback, Isaac is Dracula's most trusted associate." Weiss said.

 **I have respect for Hector. But he is a gentle soul. He is still a little boy." Isaac rolled up the scroll. "Probably the same little boy who didn't understand why he was beaten for keeping pets."**

 **Dracula let out a brief, soft laugh. "Well, his pets were reanimated dead animals." Dracula now sat down next to Isaac. "One can understand any parent's discomfort with a dead cat doing a dance in the living room."**

Even now, Hector maintained his child-like ignorance. It was and still is an important factor for his alignment.

" **He really only wants pets, you see? He really only understands pets. That's how he perceives your war. To cull humans back to a small population and then keep them in pens, he understands that."**

 **Dracula adopted a pensive look regrading Hector's understanding of the war. "That is partly my fault. He's a child in a man's body. That does make him easy to lie to." The dark lord admitted.**

"At least Dracula can admit it. We also knew about other man-children." Weiss said. The last part primarily referred to Trevor, but also Alucard in more recent events even though he is more of an adult than the Belmont.

" **You are Dracula. No one has a right to your true beliefs." Isaac calmly said.**

"So it's more like a privilege to know his true beliefs." Blake surmised.

" **Not even you?" Dracula asked as he turned to his friend.**

" **Not even me." Isaac confirmed. "You've given me purpose and treated me with respect. A lie wouldn't change that. You are unique. You don't owe anybody anything."**

" **You, Isaac, are the only one I've told the truth to because I believe you are the only one who grasps the necessity of it all."**

"Knowing the truth certainly makes Isaac important and possibly a formidable opponent later. We know that his powers are similar if not exactly the same as Hector's, but have yet to see either of them in combat." Ren said.

"That is true. Given Isaac's… self-discipline, it seems like he could make the harsher decision more calmly and with minimal hesitation. From their descussion about Hector, I don't think he could do the same." Pyrrha add.

"At least for now, until he grows up and mans up." Nora said.

" **You rarely come to my working place. How can I be of service to you, Master Dracula?"**

 **There was a moment of silence before Dracula spoke while making eye contact. "Are you still my friend?"**

" **Always."**

" **Then know that you may be alone." Dracula warned his friend.**

"Betrayal or is he predicting his own death?" Weiss asked.

"But he is already dead." Nora said.

"If we are talking about his state of being then yes."

 **A village can be seen during snowfall. During the night, Godbrand was leading the other vampire generals armed on horseback to the village. The glow of their eyes can be seen as they emerge from the forest.**

It's quite depressing to find out the end of a simple human village from a threat they didn't expect to happen at night, or at least that particular night.

While Carmilla did have some influence on Godbrand, he also lead the attack on his own impulse.

 **The viking vampire busted through the wall of a house on horseback which forced the residence to wake up in terror.**

 **Godbrand laughed with a big smile as he launched himself to his first target in the house which was a man. The man's blood somehow managed to reach a woman's face who was some distance away while in the same room. The woman was to horrified to do anything as she watched the attacker slowly stand up and turned to her with a messy amount of blood on his mouth.**

 **The other generals were slaughtering the villagers who were either already outside or trying to escape their homes from the attack. Whether its a live body or a freshly dead corpse, the vampires violently drank the blood of the villagers. Not all villagers ahd their blood drank by vampires, some were killed either by bare hands or dismembered weapons just for the sake of them being dead.**

 **The last two residence of the village seen were a mother and her child cowering in fear as an oriental vampire formed from the mist gathering in their home which them fasted on them.**

One thought came across the minds of the teams with varying levels of fear.

"A horrible and brutal night to have a curse."

Are there any Grimm similar to these vampires? Maybe.

* * *

 **It was dark in the Belmont Hold with only a candle providing dim lighting. Trevor is sitting on the floor near the distance mirror with his back against a chest immediately in front of a bookshelf on the wall and a blanket over his shoulders.**

 **He was resting until he opened his eyes to see Sypha looking through a book despite the tired look on her face from his search in the Hold. "Are you okay?"**

" **Tired." The exhausted Speaker replied.**

 **Trevor tilted his head downward. "Sleep then." He suggested.**

" **A bit lonely." Sypha said.**

 **Trevor stared at the candle flame as he decided to spead open the sheet he was covering himself in. "My dusty old sheet is big enough for two. And nobody was ever lonely in this house." The Belmont invited the Speaker.**

 **That put a soft smile as she walked to the Belmont and sat down with him. The Belmont's arm now lowered to cover Sypha with the sheet. "Thank you."**

 **Trevor turned his head to his female companion. "Is Alucard asleep?"**

" **He says he's slept enough. He's still poking around your family's things with a look of faint disgust." Sypha said expressing her worry for Alucard.**

Blake felt as that she understood what Alucard was feeling better than the rest of her friends, but the circumstances and species were different.

 **Trevor let out a breath, but didn't speak.**

 **Sypha continued. "It's lonely even when you stand next to him. It's strange."**

" **How so?"**

" **I'm not sure." Sypha pulled her arms closer to her body. "He's intelligent, sometimes even witty, in his way. And he's certainly half-human." The screen now shows Alucard reading on the podium in the middle of the Belmont Hold as Sypha continued. "More than half-human. He's a person in his own right. But it's like he's a cold spot in the room." The camera is now back on the hunter and scholar. "It's not like your sadness."**

"Perhaps because whatever side he would side with would only lead to death and destruction of one of the communities or species. It's like he had to choose which half of himself he wants to cut off. I'm not too sure." Yang said.

"Alucard's circumstances does make it a bit difficult to understand what he is truly feeling at this point." Weiss said.

" **I'm not sad." Trevor denied.**

" **Yes, you are." Sypha asserted as her head finally turned to the Belmont. "But I can shout at you or tease you and get a reaction that lets me know you're still in there. His sadness is like an icy well. It's bottomless. And it swallows up your voice and anything you try to drop into it."**

"He could just carry on alone." Blake commented.

" **Am I really sad?" The Belmont asked.**

" **All the time." Sypha leaned in a bot towards the Belmont. "You don't even notice it now. It's just how you are." Sypha was visibly getting more sleepy. "And then, sometimes, you'll tell me nobody's ever lonely in your house, and offer me you stinky blanket."**

 **Trevor chuckled at the last part. "In all honesty, that stink might not be my blanket."**

"Should probably take a shower then." Yang commented.

 **Trevor look at Sypha only to find her sleeping on his shoulder. He decided to rest with her.**

"I guess the shower could wait. You got this." Yang said as if Trevor was a real person.

Regardless, that was a rather depressing outlook about Alucard when compared to Trevor.

* * *

 **Godbrand decided to enter Isaac's forge where he found the devil forgemaster disciplining himself on the steps to his table with his spiked belt striking his back which is bloodied from the action. "I wish you would stop doing that. It's sick"**

Everyone agreed with the viking which felt at least strange since they witness the slaughter he was responsible for. Recalling that had a greater effect on Ruby and Weiss compared to others.

" **The body is sick. It must be purged. It must be focused." Isaac replied. He then tightened his grip on the belt. "This is holy work."**

How?

" **How did Dracula draft you into his service, I wonder?" Godbrand asked as he walked to the opposite end of the steps from where he came with his hands on his waist.**

" **I make purity from human corruption. Human corruption is a stain on the world. It was a simple choice." Isaac said the last part with his eyes closed.**

Same could be said for all humans and faunus in Remnant who choose to spread corruption and promote conflict with each other. A blight that is forever present.

" **Well, talking about choices… Carmilla is making a lot of sense to me." Godbrand walked to his previous position.**

 **Isaac whipped himself. "In what way?"**

" **There's no plan."The viking had his arms spread open before he lowered them and turned to Isaac who was stil 'cleansing' himself. "Dracula doesn't act on our recommendations, he barely listens to you and Hector. We're just thrashing around the country randomly." Godbrand pointed out the flaws on their side of the war.**

" **There is an intent. We don't need strict battle plans. We simply follow his intent." Isaac defended.**

"An intent that you believe that no one, not even yourself should thoroughly know which drags down your defense for Dracula." Ren said about Isaac.

" **We didn't need to hit Gresit right away, you know?" Godbrand stood in fornt of Isaac. "We should have been made aware that Alucard was under the bloody city."**

" **Alucard is nothing." Isaac strongly stated. "A spoiled child." He tightened his grip on the belt even more.**

"Maybe it's because Alucard had loving parents until the incidental that reopened the divide between humans and Dracula. Since Dracula is going for genocide, Alucard would side with the humans which go against Dracula's will in Isaac's eyes." Ren said.

"That or Isaac thinks he is more of a son to Dracula, but feels a bit jealous to Alucard." Ren isn't sure where Nora got that from. The relationship between the two characters are strict friends and master & servant. Directly stated and the strongest relationship in the castle.

" **Alucard knows almost as much as Dracula himself, and is almost as strong." Godbrand balled his fist. "And, it turns out, violently opposed to the war because his human mother wouldn't have wanted it or some shit."**

"I believe Alucard is right." Ruby commented.

" **I'm saying it may be time for the old man to sit in his study and let the rest of us take care of this for him." Godbrand said with his arms spread wide. "Do it right. Set up livestock pens and pursue the war properly without him."**

 **Isaac, who had his eyes closed for the majority of the time Godbrand was talking, finally opened his eyes. However, his eyes were now cold and brimming with controlled hostile intent. "You would betray Dracula?"**

"That look in his eyes… it spells out death." Blake said since only she has also seen that look at least or at most one other time. It was with Adam, but even at that time she denied that she actually saw it.

" **It's not betrayal." Godbrand leaned down so he was now face to face with Isaac. "Unless the old man decides to be difficult about it." The viking now stood up straight and started to walk away.**

 **The visible dark look in Isaac's eyes remained until he closed them. "I see."**

 **Only Godbrand's footsteps could be heard as the vampire walked. What was unexpected to the vampire was that a familiar spiked belt wrapped around his neck which caused him to bleed all around that part. He never heard Isaac coming.**

That fact that Isaac managed this without a sound was quite scary.

 **Gobrand tried to remove the belt with his hands and use his superior strength to move around the forge to make Isaac loose his grip, but the devil forgemaster followed him while maintaining his hold. The human was physically stanger than what the vampire thought.**

 **When in position Godbrand jumped back into Isaac which caused the human's back to hit the long side of his own work table. However, Isaac still maintained his grip.**

 **Now Isaac to control of the stuggle and forcibly ripped the his weapon off the vampire's neck which deal grievous wounds to the vampire, but didn't immediately kill him.**

 **Even though Godbrand was on his knees with his freshly inflicted wounds, he mustered his strength to throw at least one punch at the human who dodged the attack due to the vampire's hindered aim.**

 **As soon as Godbrand fell to his knees from the sudden attack Isaac whipped him hard again which flipped the vampire to the floor on his back.**

 **Isaac threw away his belt and entered a crouched position on top of the vampire. He then thrust his hand into the vampire's wounded neck which caused blood to splatter over his face. However Godbrand was still breathing.**

"You girls okay?" Jaune asked Ruby and Weiss. To be honest, he wasn't faring to weel him self but he was at least better than those two.

"… Just… fine." They said with some difficulty.

 **Isaac pulled out his personal dagger."Thank you for revealing to me how the corruption of the world had made its way into Dracula's court. Thank you for showing me the truth."**

 **As soon as Isaac finished speaking Godbrand shoved his long sharp nails into Isaac's wounded back from the self-discipline session earlier.**

"That won't do much." Ren Stated. Isaac is too used to pain, especially on his back.

 **Isaac felt the pain, but didn't let out an audible reaction. Instead, he stabbed the vampires heart with his dagger. The effect was that Godbrand's whole body combusted into flames. The viking's screams of was loud enough to be heard throughout the entire forge, but didn't alert anyone who may or may not have been nearby. The vampire's skin and blood were consumed by the fire until bone remained for a few seconds. Even the bones were eventually consumed by the fire.**

 **All that was left was ash.**

"Damn, that was stone cold what Isaac just did. Best not to mess with him" Yang didn't expect that. Then again, no one did… completely.

"Once he got confirmation, there was no hesitation. He just purged a source of corruption." Ren said.

"What a way to end the night. I would be surprised if I got a nightmare of that last scene." Blake spoke the thoughts of some people.

As soon as Ruby stored the disc for the next watch session something crashed through the window and hit her. "Ow."

"Damn it." Blake heard an unknown voice from outside. She and Yang looked out the window while Weiss was complaining about some numbskull who was will to cause property damage at Beacon while also striking her leader with… another steel cased disc that said 'Extra'.

"Damn, nothing." Yang punch the wall. This little incident was only worth a minor beating.


End file.
